Luna Llena
by Ashaki
Summary: "Soy quien tu quieras que sea" y esas fueron las palabras que los unieron y que los separaron. Ahora 15 años después el pasado ha regresado: ella una periodista que vendiósu cuerpo, él la persona que quizás no la amó y una adolescente que busca la verdad.
1. Y así comenza la historia

**Capítulo 1 - Y así comenzó todo**

_"La mujer se aferró al tubo metálico que tenía frente a ella y se dejó deslizar de una manera sensual y audaz alrededor de él: abrazándose, estirándose haciendo despertar en los ahí presentes un deseo incontrolable de poseerla aunque fuese por una noche. Cerró los ojos tratando de encontrar fuerzas dentro de ella. Estaba acostumbrada a que aquello sucediese desde que había comenzado a trabajar en __Luna Llena__ hacía ya un año atrás y, a decir verdad, era aquello lo único que la mantenía con vida, luchando por ser quien era, por conseguir lo que quería. _

_Terminó su acto siendo como siempre fiel a lo que los hombres de Tokio ya esperaban de ella cada vez que le iban a ver, siendo la mujer más erótica, sensual y deseada, aquella que cumplía sus fantasías insatisfechas, la mujer de todos y al mismo tiempo la mujer de nadie. Caminó hasta el lugar que podía ser considerada su "habitación" dentro de aquel lugar, mismo lugar donde atendía a sus importantes clientes para, de aquel modo, poder obtener los fondos necesarios para su modo de vida. _

_Se miró al espejo para encontrarse con unos ojos azules que, para ella, se notaban falsos a simple vista. Siguió admirando aquel reflejo para ver su cuerpo casi desnudo, cubierto apenas por un corset rojo que denotaba su cintura por la forma que la que estaba abrochado y unas pequeñas bragas que apenas cubrían lo único que había sido suyo y que había tenido que vender al mejor postor para salvar a una persona especial en su vida y que, a pesar del sacrificio, la había abandonado en una completa soledad. En ese reflejo fue que por fin se reconoció como lo que era: Ying Fa, la prostituta más codiciada de todo Tokio."_

-Eres impresionante Sakura.- Dijo una voz masculina que se hallaba sentado en el escritorio de una mujer de cabellos mieles ondulados que colgaban hasta su estrecha ía entre sus manos un libro color verde que ella conocía muy bien y que, hacía unos momentos, había utilizado para citar el principio de aquella historia que el mismo libro contenía- ¿Cómo fue que encontraste a esa mujer? y mejor aún ¿Cómo conseguiste semejante historia? Ying Fa fue todo un ícono de los burdeles de esta ciudad.

Sakura miró al hombre para dedicarle una sonrisa falsa. ¿Conocerle? Ella no solo conocía a esa tal Ying Fa, si es que en verdad aquel había sido su nombre porque, sinceramente, no lo recordaba; ella vivía con Ying Fa porque, aquella máscara de ojos azules y vestimentas provocadoras era la misma que la habían convertido en lo que era ahora: una periodista importante que defendía y contaba las historias de mujeres que habían luchado por sobrevivir, por salir adelante. Ying Fa la había movido a escribir aquel artículo que causó una conmoción impresionante no solo en Tokio sino en muchas de las ciudades importantes alrededor del mundo. Ying Fa era la que la había convencido de escribir el libro sobre su vida para demostrar que una no nace ni busca ser prostituta sino que, a veces, es lo único que te queda. Ying Fa, podía reconocer para ella, no era nadie más que sí misma.

-En fin querida Amamiya no vine solo a alabar tu artículo y tu libro que, por cierto, es grandioso. Vengo a entregarte esto.-Comentó el hombre mientras le hacía entrega de un sobre blanco membretado. Sakura lo miró con detenimiento y fijó su atención al remitente de aquella carta que, para ser entregada por su jefe, debía ser importante o, al menos, eso pensaba ella. Encontró entonces que, aquel mensaje, era enviado por nadie más que del Consejo Asiático de Escritores y, sin quererlo, comenzó a temblar de una forma disimulada. Aquel consejo era el que podía hacerle una mujer importante en su campo laboral pero, al mismo tiempo, eran los que podían vetarla para siempre por los temas que solía tratar. Miró al hombre que tenía frente a ella y sonrió por el nerviosismo que denotaba, respiró profundamente y le dedicó uan sonrisa para esconder su miedo. Poco a poco abrió el sobre y sacó el blanco papel que este contenía. Lo miró con atención, leyó y releyó el contenido de la carta para que, en un acto inesperado, esta hoja, resbalase de sus manos mientras ella se las llevaba al rostro.

-Lo conseguí.- Murmuró para sí misma. Tenía que procesar aquello, era demasiada información para su cabeza. Lo había logrado.- ¡Lo conseguí Eiguen!.- Gritó por fin mientras se lanzaba sin decoro y vergüenza a los brazos de su jefe y amigo Kikiozi Eiguen.- ¡Estoy nominada al premio de este año! ¡Mi libro y mi artículo están nominados!

El sueño de todo escritor era ser reconocido alguna vez en su vida o, tan siquiera, mencionado por alguna otra prublicación que no fuese la de su ciudad de residencia pero ser reconocido por el Consejo Asiático de Escritores era digno de emoción, de alegría. Tomó nuevamente el papel blanco entre sus manos para leer la última parte de aquella importante carta pues, ante la emoción del momento, no concluyó de leer la redacción.

Como ubiese deseado no continuar.

-Debo ir a Hong Kong en dos semanas.- Dijo en susurros como si esperase que aquello fuese mentira. Porque ir a Hong Kong despertaba la posibilidad de que lo viera a él... después de 15 largos y difíciles años.

Mientras tanto una hermosa jóven de lacios cabellos mieles, que estaban recogidos en una alta coleta, limpiaba con cuidado la cocina de un departamento que compartía con su madre. Sin verguenza alguna cantaba a viva voz la última canción que había compuesto mientras bailaba sin cesar con aquella escoba que la ayudaba con su ardua tarea de limpieza. Las clases en el colegio habían terminado al fin y ella no podía sentirse más feliz. Arantza Amamiya era una hermosa y carismática niña que, aún y cuando su madre no quisiera, se estaba volviendo toda una mujer. Siguó su tarea hasta que llegó a la sala y, para su desgracia, tuvo que despedirse de su fiel compañero de baile para, ahora, iniciar una relación profunda y fugaz con la mantilla que le ayudaría a limpiar algunos de los adornos que ahí tenían. Fue en ese momento que se topo con aquella foto que, desde que tenía memoria, se había vuelto su favorita. Ahí estaba la mujer que más amaba en el mundo: su madre, una hermosa mujer de ojos verdes esmeralda y cabellos ondulados color miel que sonreía enormemente mientras que, colgada de su espalda, estaba ella misma sonriendo por la emoción de tenerla a su lado. Se encontró con que ambas eran muy distintas físicamente pues, a diferencia de su madre, ella tenía unos enormes ojos que bien podían descibirse como color avellana o algo un poco más similar al ámbar. Sus facciones eran muy femeninas y delicadas y, sus labios, eran delgados y finos; contaba con algunos detalles japoneses heredados de su querida madre pero, dentro de ella, sabía que la enorme diferencia que había en ellas debía ser a causa de su padre de quien desconocía totalmente.

Sakura y Ari Amamiya, tan distintas una de la otra pero, al mismo tiempo, tan necesitadas entre ellas.

Se soltó el cabello como señal de que su tarea estaba terminada y sonrió ante la pulcritud que había dejado en el lugar. Su madre estaría orgullosa de ella, tanto como Ari se enorgullesía de ser su hija. Para Arantza su madre era la mujer más fuerte y especial de todo el universo: era la mejor periodista y escritora que había existido en Tokio-Y si alguiense atrevía a decir lo contrario ella misma lo mataría con sus manos por meterse con su progenitora- amable, tierna y, al mismo tiempo, segura e independiente. Caminó hasta toparse con la habitaciónde aquella persona tan especial para ella que, invariablemente, había sido dejado en un completo desorden porque, como cada mañana desde que recordaba, había salido tarde. Rió para sí misma, a veces parecía que ella era la madre de su madre,Sakura Amamiya podía ser la mejor reportera del universo pero, definitivamente, nunca podría levantarse temprano y recoger su habitación antes de salir pero, a decir verdad, la joven de 15 años estaba feliz pues, si su madre recogía su recamara significaba que algo andaba mal y, definitivamente, aquel día no había nada que le estuviese afectando a su madre hasta el momento.

Tendió con cuidado la cama de la habitación y recogió algunas de las prendas que estaban descansando sobre la gris alfombra del lugar. Unos jeans por ahí, una blusa por allá, zapatos en el sillón y un cepillo bajo la cama... nada que no hubiese visto antes hasta que se topó con aquella caja. La miró con extrañez pues nunca había visto aquella gran caja de plástico en alguno de los closets de su departamento y, sobre ella, estaba el primer libro que su madre había publicado: "Bajo la Luna Llena". Lo tomó entre sus manos y paso las yemas de sus dedos por sobre la grusa tapa de aquel libropo que había representado casi un año de trabajo de su madre y, muy dentro de ella, deseo conocer el contenido de cada una de aquellas páginas pero, su madre, le había pedido que no leyese aquel libro hasta que ella le explicase algunas cosas. Quiso esperar pero se dió cuenta que no tenía nada mas interesante que hacer y, gracias a sus genes Amamiya, tenía la habilidad para leer con mucha rapidez asi que podría terminarlo antes de que su madre llegase del trabajo o que su tía Tomoyo llegara para dejar a Kenji, su hijo, para que la joven ambarina cuidara de él por algunas horas.

Se sentó en la cama contemplando de nuevo el liviano objeto que estaba entre sus brazos y, tras un profundo suspiro, abrió sus hojas para encontrar una corta pero hermosa dedicatoria: _Para Ari, mi hija. Espero que este libro te ayude a comprender como fueron en realidad las cosas. _Leyó unas veinte veces aquella frase ¿qué quería decir su madre con eso? y ¿a qué cosas se refería? Volteó la página para disponerse a leer sin saber que descubriría cosas que nunca imaginó que alguien pudiese vivir y sobrevivir para contarlo. No sabía como era que su madre había contactado o encontrado a aquella prostituta que se hacía llamar Ying Fa y tampoco entendía que tenía que ver esa mujer con ella. Se sacudió un poco y se acomodó un poco para así comenzar a leer todas y cada una de las letras de la historia que nunca había escuchado en su vida.

A horas de vuelo de ahí había un hombre en su oficina mirando como algunas gotas de lluvia empañaban el elegante ventanal que daba hacia su oficina. Era una mañana cálida y lluviosa y, extrañamente, melancólica. Había vivido cosas muy extrañas a sus 35 años y, para desgracia de sus familiares, seguía solo. No podía evitar decirse que Li Syaoran, líder y heredero de las corporaciones Li, no tenía sus aventuras y amoríos, pero amor, amor simplemnte no existía porque si no se equivocaba-y cabe decir que estaba seguro que para él un Li nunca se equivoca-el amor no existía... no desde ella.

Las puertas de su oficina se abrieron sin que le fuera anunciado por su secretaria. Suspiró, solo una persona se atrevía a entrar así siempre que podía a su oficina y esa era Reed Meiling, su prima, quien adoptó aquel apellido desde el día de su boda. Entró caminando denotando una sensualidad que era típica de ella, siempre con porte y elegancia, siempre demostrando que en sus venas corría al sangre Li. Se acercó a él y le revolvió el cabello como cuando eran niños, le besó la mejilla y se sentó sobre el escritorio para poder verle a los ojos. Mei amaba hacer enojar a su primo. Siempre lo había echo. Dirigió su mirada hacia donde la tenía él y admiró la vista de un Hong Kong nublado y neblinoso a su lado. Estaba triste y ella lo sabía.

-En dos semanas es la entrega de premios del Consejo Asiático de Escritores.- Dijo ella mientrras se levantaba y se dirigía a donde estaba un apequeñoa cafetera disponiendose a servir un poco de aquel líquido oscuro yy amargo para ambos.- Tu sabes que soy parte del consejo y debo ir.-Concluyó.

-¿Y eso que tienen que ver conmigo?-Cuestionó él mientras tomaba la taza que su prima le pasaba. La adoraba, aquella mujer de lacios cabellos negros hasta la cintura, piernas delgadas,cintura estrecha, ojos profundos color rubí y un sonrisa de niña era más que simplemente su prima, su compañera de juegos: Li Meiling, como se llamaba en realidad, era como su hermana. La mujer adulta que, aún algunas veces podía pasar por una mujer de menor edad, contaba con 30 años y una larga carrera como crítica de libros y como parte del Consejo Asiático de Escritores (CAE). Esra extraño como después de haberse dedicado por 10 años de modelaje de repente anunciara que se retiraba para dedicarse a eso.

Mei se alejó un poco de él y se dirigió a un sillón en donde había lanzado su bolso tan pronto entró a la oficina del jefe de Corporaciones Li. Lo abrió y sacó de él un libro color verde cuyas letras doradas mostraban un brillo singular que llamó la atención del Chico. Vió a la china que tenía frente a él con algo de desconcierto ¿qué tenía él que ver con un libro y con el CAE?

La mujer dejó aquel libro sobre el escritorio para que él pudiese leer el título cuando se sintiese seguro y tras dar unas cuantas repasadas a aquellas letras dirigió una mirada a su prima.

-¿Qué significa esto Mei?-Cuestionó al fin.

-La mujer que escribió ese libro esta nominada a dos premios del CAE.- Dijo ella tratando de moestrarse tranquila.- Ese libro cuenta la historia de Ying Fa.

_Ying Fa_, aquel nombre comenzó a rebotar en su cabeza de un lado a otro. Hacía más de 15 años que no escuchaba de ella pero, él, no había conocido a Ying Fa como Ying Fa. No, él había conocido Sakura Kinomoto en la Universidad cuando tenía 20 años y ella contaba con un poco menos de 18 y, a su corta edad, se enamoró locamente de ella y, ella, ella simplemente había jugado con él. Syaoran tomó el libro entre sus manos y lo lanzó contra la pared lleno de furia porque Sakura Kinomoto nunca le había amado, ella simplemente lo vió como el boleto que le permitiría dejar de ser una sucia ramera que se vendía al que mejor pagase noche tras noche en aquel burdel: "Luna Llena".

-Y tienes que ir a esa ceremonia en 2 semanas Syao.- Dijo ella mientras tomaba el bolso y se lo colgaba al hombro.- Y si llegas a conocer a la Licenciada Amamiya, que fue quien escribió el libro, ¡Por favor, no le digas nada ni la molestes! es de lo mejor que tenemos este año. Ya deberías de haberla superado Syao, Kinomoto desapareció de la faz de la tierra después de que tú no quisiste escucharla, no volverás a verla si es lo que te preocupa.

-No tenía que escucharla. Ya sabía lo suficiente.

-Eso es lo que TÚ crees...

Mientras tanto Sakura Amamiya seguía sentada en su oficina mientras revolvía el ya frío y amargo líquido que estaba vertido en él. Ir a Hong Kong era recordar aquel pasado que ella había enterrado tiempo atrás cuando había desterrado a su verdadero nombre: Sakura Kinomoto, pasado que únicamente había retomado para escribir ese estúpido libro y, pasado, que debía de trare de nuevo a la luz para poder hablarle por fin con la verdad a su hija: Arantza.

No podía decir que estuviese orgullosa de haber sido una prostituta a su corta edad de 17 años pero, sinceramente, no había existido otra opción para su existencia... ya había entendido que las cosas, a veces, siemplemente son así. Tampoco pudiese decirse que ella estuviese feliz de tener que cambiar su nombre para poder salir adelante después del acoso de los medios cuando la familia Li, en un acto desesperado por desaparecerla de sus vidas y arruinarle la vida expusiesen su verdadera identidad ante el mundo. Pero, a decir verdad, tampoco estaba arrepentida del todo. Si no hubiese sido lo que fue seguramente no estaría en ese momento sentada en ese escritorio, no estaría tan cerca de cumplir el sueño de ser la escritora del año para el CAE ni tampoco tendría en su vida a ese ser humano que era lo más importante para ella: la testaruda, chiflada, egocentrica, cariñosa y sencilla Ari.

Se levanto para dirigirse al baño y abrió la llave del lavabo dejando correr el agua hasta que comenzó a salir tibia. Se mojó las manos mientras trataba de pensar claramente y, después, se llevó un poco de aquella agua al rostro para despejarse. No podía rechazar esa oportunidad y menos por ellos... mucho menos por él pero, era necesario que hablase con toda la verdad frente a su hija pues, si alguien llegaba a reconocerle no podría evitar el escándalo que se formaría en Hong Kong, porque la sociedad no perdona a una prostituta, porque la doble moral que viven todos provoica el rechazo de los que no tienen otro modo se subsistir mientras que celebran al rico que roba para cumplir sus caprichos.

Se sentó de nuevo y no pudo evitar comenzar a recordar su vida hace más de 17 años atrás.

Pues para saber su historia era necesario conocer su pasado, porque su pasado era lo que la habían heco persona y lo que viviría con ella hasta el última día de su vida.

* * *

**Sí, tengo muchos problemas jajaj.. tres historias al mismo tiempo son demasiado pero ¡No me dí cuenta cuando comencé esta historia! Como ya se dieron cuenta es muy distinta a Trampas del Destino y a Destinos entrelazados pero, a decir verdad, me gusta demasiado la idea :D.**

**Espero les guste y me dejen sus reviews porque si no hay no continuaré esta historia ya que daré por entendido que no les gustó esta nueva idea. **

**PASEN TAMBIÉN POR TRAMPAS DEL DESTINO Y DESTINOS ENTRELAZADOS!!!!! Y NO OLVIDEN SUS REVIEWS**

**_Ashaki*_**


	2. Conociendo a Ying Fa

**Capítulo 2 - Conociendo a Ying Fa**

Se talló con fuerza los ojos mientras miraba en su reloj la hora a la que había despertado, si es que en realidad había dormido, ó para sí misma: no había dormido nada. Se levantó de la incomoda silla que se había convertido en lo más parecido a una cama desde hacía ya dos semanas, cuando por fin descubrió la causa de que su padre se comportase tan extraño, cuando se dió cuenta porqué sus mejillas no tenían el color de antes y, cuando se dió cuenta, de que esta vez sí se quedaría sola. Hacía dos semanas había descubierto que su padre padecía cáncer en el hígado y que, en su condición, ya nada se podía hacer para controlarlo.

Su única opción: un transplante y ella no era compatible.

MIró a su padre quien aún dormía en aquella cama de hospital y no pudo evitar sentir que su corazón se partía en pedazos. Él era todo lo que tenía y, ahora, ahora estaba a punto de perderlo. Besó su frente con cuidado para no despertarlo pues él también había pasado una mala noche... una pésima noche. Salió de la habitación no sin antes pedirle a una enfermera que cuidará de él pues ella tenía que realizar algunos movimientos para poder pagar el hospital. A sus casi 17 años Sakura Kinomoto se encontraba en la situación más difícil de su vida: no tenía a quién acudir, su trabajo en aquella cafetería no le daba ni lo necesario para pagar un ni siquiera una cuarta parte de la cirugía para su padre y, para variar, el seguro con el que contaba su padre ya estaba agotado. Busco ayuda en la universidad donde él laboraba y se encontró con que ya le habían remplazado y le dieron una miseria de indeminzación para que se ayudase por la condición en la que se encontraba, y ni siquiera podía pagar la hipoteca de la casa... todo estaba perdido.

Quiso romper el llanto ante su situación, su vida era una basofia y no podía hacer nada para cambiarlo. A la edad de 4 años su madre había muerto junto con su hermano, Touya, en un accidente de coche dejando a la pequeña niña al cuidado de su padre quien, desde aquel momento, se había convertido en su todo. Fijitaka Kinomoto era su mundo y ahora todo se estaba derrumbando, fue él quien le enseñó lo que debía saber sobre la vida, sobre los amigos, del amor e incluso del sexo-y cabe decir que fue el tema más incómodo que trató como el-, fue él el que la había convertido en la joven aspirante al periodismo que era y, ahora, ahora quizas nunca la vería convertida en aquello.

No tenía caso seguir contando el dinero... simplemente no lo tenía.

Se sentó un rato durante su hora de descanso en aquella cafetería, levantó los pies al aire y se frostó los ojos que se le cerraban de sueño. Quiso llorar, ni siquiera si trabajaba horas extras lo conseguiría.

Pensó en llamar a su mejor amiga Tomoyo Daidouji y pedirle ayuda para poder arreglar aquel embrollo en el que se encontraba pero, para su desgracia, Sonomi Daidouji, madre de Tomoyo, y Fujitaka Kinomoto, su padre, nunca se habían llevado bien lo que complicaría las cosas. Suspiró. Su padre no querría caridades de nadie y, para ser sincera, ella tampoco. Pero ¿Cómo hacerlo? ¿De dónde sacaría 10,000 dólares americanos para pagar tan si quiera la cirugía? ¿Y para las medicinas, el hospital y, por como estaban las cosas, un departamento para que pudiesen vivir? Ni vendiendole su alma al mismisimo demonio lo lograría-y vaya que lo había considerado comouna buena opción-.

-¿Alguna vez oíste que las escorts ganan muy bien?-Dijo una jóven que se encontraba platicando con algunas amigas en aquella cafetería quien , desde el momento que mencionó la posibilidad de ganar dinero había ganado la atención de la castaña.- Tu sabes, es la forma decente de llamar a las putas que trabajan en los burdeles.

-¿Y cuánto es ganar bien Kinchui?-Cuestionó una de ellas con curiosidad.

-Más de lo que tu y yo ganamos juntas en un mes.-Dijo ella mientras le lanzaba una servilleta a modo de juego.- Quien sabe con ese trasero que te cargas seguramente te pagarían más.- Y dicho aquello se echaron a reír como niñas pequeñas.

Y esa era la respuesta que necesitaba, era como si el destino le estuviese dando la oportunidad de conservar lo que era suyo. Suspiró. ¿Valía la pena convertirse en aquello, perder sus ideas, su moral, sus valores? ¿Acaso valía la pena vender su virginidad en aquellos condiciones? ¿Vender su cuerpo, lo único que en verdad de quedaba a ella, era la solución? Pero el no hacerlo también implicaba consecuencias que le afectarían toda la vida: se quedaría sola, nunca estudiaría periodismo, todos su sueños se irían por el caño porque estaba oficialmente en la calle. Aún así ¿Valía la pena venderse a un desconocido?

Era la vida de su padre la que estaba en juego y, solo por eso, valía la pena.

Ahora el problema era otro ¿Dónde se supondrá que trabajararía? Definitivamente no podía ir preguntando persona tras persona si conocían un buen burdel donde pudiese venderse y, definitivamente, tampoco se pararía por la noche en alguna esquina de la zona galante de Tokio para meterse con el primer semental que se le parara enfrente. No. Sí iba a hacer las cosas las iba a hacer bien y, si para eso, debía llamar a la persona que sabía absolutamente todo sobre todo lo que ella quería saber la llamaría.

-¿Tomoyo?-Cuestionó la ojiverde al otro lado del audicular cuando se dió cuenta que su llamada estaba siendo atendida.-¿Amiga eres tú?

-¡Sakura!-Gritó una mujer amatista a miles de kilómetros de distancia de donde la mujer de gos hermosas y transparentres gemas esmeraldas estaba.- ¿Cómo has estado amiga? ¿Tú papá sigue en la Uiversidad? y ¿Cómo va lo de periodismo? ¡Tienes muchas que contarme!-Dijo con tanta emoción que, aún y cuando casi nunca sucedía con ella, no se percató de que algo perturbaba la mente de la que había sido y era su mejor amiga desde que tenía memoria.

-Todo perfecto.-Mintió. No podía decirle la verdad a la mujer de negros y onduldos cabellos que siempre había sido la voz de su conciencia porque, en momentos como aquel, lo que menos ocupaba era una vocesita molesta que estuviera jodiendo con que las cosas no debían ser como planeaba hacerlo. -En realidad necesitaba que me ayudaras con algo de un artículo preliminar que me pidieron como parte de mi admisión a la universidad. ¿Qué piensas sobre la prostitución Tomm?

No que no existieran otras personas a las que pudiese acudir para obtener aquella información pero, Tomoyo, ella era la única que tenía una mentalidad más abierta y objetiva sobre cualquier tema. Estaba conciente de que si le preguntaba a alguna de sus amigas que aún recidían en Tokio y en Tomoeda le dirían que aquello era una averración, la escoría más baja del planeta, que solo las mujeres de baja calaña se metían a aquello y no... no necesitaba comentarios de esos.

-Hablando objetivamente te diría que, antes que nada, es un trabajo digo las mujeres esas podrán estar haciendo actos contra la moral pero no le están robando a nadie sino que están ¿cómo llamarlo? vendiendo un producto aunque ese sea su propio cuerpo. Por otro lado creo que es mejor que una persona se prostituya a que robe. ¿Por qué lo preguntas? o mejor dicho ¿Exactamente que quieres saber sobre la prostitución?

Sakura no pudo evitar sonreír aún y cuando se sentía un poco asustada ante lo que realizaría. Tomoyo era como toda una enciclopedia y, ella, no dudaría en usarla en aquel momento.

-Bueno es que me tocó un tema algo complejo y necesito de alguien muy analítico para que no me deje guiarme por mis subjetividades y creencias morales o sociales. La historia es esta: Hay una muchacha como de 17 años, puedes llamarla como quieras Tomy así que no preguntes, y pues tiene muchos problemas porque su madre enfermó y no puede pagarlo. ¿Estaría mal que ella se vendiera para salvar a su única familia? es decir, ¿podría conseguir el dinero de esa forma?

-Pues esa chica tendría suerte si es virgen Sak ¿Sábes cuánto llega a pagar un raboverde empedernido con tal de ser el primero en la vida de una mujer?-Dijo un tanto seria ante la pregunta de su amiga.- Por ejemplo en Tokio existe un burdel que es considerado como el más elegante, es aquel al que solo va el que puede pagar una suma sustanciosa con el único fin de satisfacer sus pulsiones sexuales: Luna Llena. Bueno si no mal recuerdo Meryl, una de las chicas que trabajaba en mi casa de Tokio, me contó que una de sus amigas trabajaba ahí y que su primera vez fue subastada en una muy buena suma Saku.

-Bien, creo que con eso puedo escribir algo bueno.-Contestó la ojiverde tratando de terminar con la conversación.-Gracias por la ayuda.

-Pero Saku, aún así deberías mencionar que debería buscar otra forma de salir del apuro... una donde no tenga que vender su dignidad a cambio.

-sí Tomy, adiós.-Y dicho aquello cortó la comunicación.

Suspiró. Era ahí a dónde debia ir, era su úica esperanza, el boleto que la sacaría de esos apuros... el único modo de salvar a su familia. Miró al relojj y se dió cuenta que había terminado su hora de comer en aquella maldita cafetería. Suspiró, tomó su delantal color rosa y se lo amarró para seguir con su trabajo al menos una tarde más.

Al mismo tiempo algunos jóvenes estaban reunidos en un apartamento de la zona más lujosa de Tokio. Los 3 amigos no podían evitar mirar fijamente hacia el mismo punto de la pared y, como un acto agregado en algunas ocasiones, levantar una lata de cerveza para llevrselas a los labios. La vida apesataba y, por lo menos dos de ellos, habían optado por solidarisarse con uno de sus amigos que pasaba por un momento de depresión: su novia le había sido infiel.

Takeshi Yamazaki y Hiragizawa Eriol miraban con algo de tristeza a su mejor amigo, Li Syaoran, quien no podía evitar estrujar aquel medazo de ojalata que tenía entre sus manos. Estaba furioso, decepcionado, herido, todos los sustantivos que podrían usarse en momentos como aquellos podían describir sus sentimientos,

-Vamos hermano no te pongas tan mal, Akena no valía tanto la pena.- Dijo Eriol mientras posaba una de sus manos en el hombro de su amigo tratando de darle un poco de ánimo.- Regreso a Inglaterra en dos días y no sería buena onda dejarte tan mal.

-Eriol, Akena me engañó con el idiota de Ishida ¿Crees me siento bien aunque me digas que no valía la pena?-Cuestionó el mientras lanzaba la lata contra la pared.

-Creo que tú necesitas distraerte.- Comentó ahora Yamazaki mientras se levantaba y se acomodaba la camisa polo que vestía.- Y yo se perfectamente como hacerlo asi que cambiate... te tengo una enorme sorpresa.

.

-Eres muy delgada niña ¿Cuántos años tienes?.-Cuestionó una mujer mientras rodeaba a Sakura como un buitre hambiento. La señora Akira, actual jefa de Luna Llena, analizaba poco a poco a la figura de la ojiverde que había llegado a su "centro de entretenimiento" pidiendo trabajo. No podía negarlo era muy hermosa pero, definitivamente, también era una niña y se le veía en el reflejo de sus grandes ojos.

-16.- Dijo el un hilo de voz ante la presencia de esa mujer. Por alguna extraña razón le temía, no sabía si era por la forma en que la miraba o por lo que representaba pero sí, le temía.- Necesito este empleo por favor.- Rogó.

-¿Bailas?-Cuestionó la mujer mientras admiraba el par de zapatillas de ballet que colgaban de su mochila rosa.

-Acudía al Concervatorio de Artes antes de que papá enfermara, estudie danza desde los 5 años.- Contestó mientras miraba fijamente a la mujer de cabellos y ojos oscuros que tenía frente a ella.

La mujer suspiró profundamente y, algo dentro de ella, le indicó que aquella niña era una buena adquisición y, si la enredaba como se debía, la tendría con ella hasta que pudiese sacarle todo lo que necesitaba. Sonrió. Se dirigio a su escritorio y sacó una cinta con la que comenzó a revisar todas y cada una de las medidas de la chica para darse cuenta de que, tal y como lo esperaba, eran muy ó el teléfono y le dirigió algunas palabras al interlocutor que lo habái contestado y, tras colgar la bocina, extendió la mano a la niña para que después de sus labios fluyera un "Bienvenida a Luna Llena".

No pasaron mas que algunos minutos cuando una mujer de no más de 26 años entró a la oficina. Sakura la admiró desde el momento que la escuhó ingresar al recinta: era muy hermosa. Unos ojos azules la esraban observando al mismo tiempo que ella miraba a la dueña, sus cabellos rubios caían hasta su cintura y vestía de una manera muy elegante, Su nombre: Miyako Lorigua y, hasta donde había compredido la conversación de Akira con la recién llegada, desde ahora sería lgo así como su entrenadora.

La señorita Lorigua, si es que aún se le podía denominar "señorita", le extendió la mano regalandole una cálida sonrisa y la invitó a ponerse de pie. Ambas salieron de la oficina para llegar a la que, seguramente, era la habitación de ella. De nuevo lal mujer de cabellos rubios la admiró con cuidado, inspeccionó cada centímentro de su cuerpo con la mirada y, aún y cuándo aquella mujer no la estaba tocando, se sentía intimidada.

-¿Por qué una niña tan hermosa y jóven como tú quiere dedicarse a esto?-Cuestionó al fin Miyako mientras sentaba a Sakura en el banco de su peinador y comenzaba a cepillar sus cabellos mieles.

-Mi papá enfermó y no tengo dinero para pagar su operación... él es todo lo que me queda.- Dijo la castaña mientras veía, en el reflejo del espejo, como comenzaban a caer gruesas lágrimas desde sus ojos y cómo estas rodeaban su infantil rostro hastaencontrar su muerte en el frío suelo del lugar. No podía quejarse, al menos el lugar era muy hermoso y Miyako era muy agradable.

Miyako mirò a la niña con un inexplicable cariño, por alguna razón le recordaba a sí misma el día que había comenzado su vida de prostituta hacía ya 6 años. Se dirigió a uno de los closets y sacó un sensual camisón rosa junto con la ropa interior que le hacía juego. Sakura la tomó entre sus brazos mientras la analizaba lo que estaba sucediendo, todo era muy rápido... demasiado rápido. Sintió una mano posarse sobre su hombro y encontro a aquella joven sonriendole con una especie de ternura y cariño que no había conocido antes. La vió dirigirse a uno de sus cajones y sacar una caja de lentes de contacto. La mujer la miró y volvió a l a caja donde guardaba aquellos pequeños lentes de colores, sacó uno y se los dejó en su mano.

-Entiendo que no tienes otra opción y por eso cuidaremos tu intimidad lo más que se pueda. Borraremos por las noches tus peculiares ojs verdes y, a partir de ahora, cuando pises Luna Llena no tienes familia, no tienes pasado, no hay problemas personales ni nada que pueda afectar tu relación, que es puramente sexual, con el cliente ¿entendiste?.- Dijo la mujer mientras comenzaba a ondular estéticamente el cabello de la castaña.- A partir de hoy cuando pises estos pisos y respires del aire que hay aquí adentro tú no eres Sakura Kinomoto, no eres una muchacha de casi 17 años que bailaba ballet, que ha pasado noches y noches cuidando a su padre en el hospital. A partir de hoy te llamas Ying Fa ¿Ha quedado claro?

Sakura suspiró, se escuchaba que la mujer hablaba en serio pero, aún y cuándo le había levantado la voz y le estaba arrebatando toda su historia en ese momento, sonrió. Se preocupaba por ella y, nadie lo había hecho a demás de su padre y Tomoyo. Asintió lentamente y dejó que la mujer siguiera peinando su cabello hasta dejarlo perfecto. Miró la cajita de contactos que tenía entre sus manos y descubrió, que a partir de ahora, cada vez que llegara a aquel lugar tendría los ojos azules y sonrió... al menos no mancharía la única herencia de su madre dejando que aquellos hombres con los que se acostara vieran lo único que en verdad le quedaría.

Tomó su móvil y llamó a su padre quien, gracias a todos los dioses, se escuchaba mejor. Le comunicó, en forma de verdad a medias, que había obtenido un empelo nuevo y que comenzaría aquella noche. Escuchó a su padre quejarse pues, desde su enfermedad, su hija trabajaba sin parar todo el día y, ahora, también lo haría por las noches. Quiso saber que haría y ella contestó que simplemente estaría en un restaurante trabajando de camarera. Le dolía mentirle pero, en situaciones como aquella, no le quedaba ninguna otra opción. Colgó mientras el corazón se le rompía en mil pedazos por aquella mentira pero mentía porque lo amaba y, ahora que se había propuesto salvarle, lucharía con todas sus fuerzas contal de que aquellos fuera verdadero.

Se dirigió a la habitación que Miyako le mostraba no sin antes toparse con varias de las mujeres que, seguramente, trabajaban ahí. Todas hermosas y todas distintas una de las otras. Algunas aún vestían jeans y camiseta mientras reían sonoramente al tiempo que se maquillaban o peinaban mientras que otras ya vestían hermosa ropa interior con encajes y colores llamativos... todo era tan distinto y, al mismo tiempo, tan llamativo.

Muchas chicas la miraron con interés, algunas otras con desprecio y otras simplemente le dedicaron una sonrisa de bienvenida al tiempo que pasaba por los pasillos de Luna Llena. Miya le mostró su habitación, el lugar donde ahora atendería a sus clientes y, en palabras de ella, les daría el placer por el que habían pagado. No podía quejarse en realidad aquel lugar era muy bonito y, hasta ahora, todos habían sido amables con ella. Le mostró el lugar donde se encontraban los preservativos que utilizarían sus clientes ya que, aún y cuando ella les estuviera dando su cuerpo para hacer lo que ellos quisiesen, también debía cuidarse, Luna Llena no podía arriesgarse a perder toda la inversión que realizaba en ellas por una maldita ETS.

-Y esta te la tomarás tan pronto termines de tener sexo con la persona de esta noche.- Dijo la mujer mientras le extendía una pastilla a sus manos.-No tenemoso tiempo de que empieces un tratamiento con anticonceptivas así que solo por esta vez tomarás una "pastilla del siguiente día". Ahora tomate esta que sí es para prevenir embarazos no podemos arriesgarnos a perderte si apenas estás llegando.- Dijo la mujer mientras miraba sin asombro a Sakura cambiarse frente a ella, ya había visto a muchas muejres desnudas y una más no la asustaría ni nada.-Debes complacer hoy a tu cliente en todo lo que desee, te estan subastando querida _Ying Fa _y tu éxito en este negocio depende de esta noche. Tú decides que tan codiciada quieres ser o si te convertirás en el plato de segunda mesa como muchas de las que aquí trabajan.

-Si Miyako.- Dijo la niña mientras le dirigía una tímida sonrisa-Gracias.

-Ahora debes llamarme Azura, así me llamo aquí y... no hay de que Ying.

Aquella tarde pasó demasiaod rápido, era un cambio total en su vida... jamás se imagino que terminaría haciendo aquello. Se miró al espejo y encontró a una desconocida en el reflejo. Una mujer de cabellos muy ondulados, ojos azules y maquillaje se encontraba frente a ella y, en su reflejo, solo se podía ver una sola cosa que sí era parte de sus esenca: sus zapatillas de ballet- Por alguna extraña razón Miyako, mejor dicho Azura, le había dicho que parte de su atractivo era que derrochaba inocencia de una forma sutil y natural por lo que debían jugar con aquello. Le pidió que usase esas zapatillas que colgaban de su bolso y que las amarrara de la forma más elegante que supiera y, sin cuestionar, lo hizo.

No podía negarlo, extrañaba ir a su clase de baile y denzar por todos lados de forma natural y, también, extrañaba poder sentarse frente a su ordenasdor y escribir sus bobos intentos de artículos para algún periódico o revista. Extrañaba todo aquello pero, si quería de vuelta, debía de comenzar con esto y terminarlo. Se sentó en la cama en la que en algunas horas más entregaría su dignidad al hombre que pagara más y lloró, lloró amargamente porque tenía miedo, porque nunca había tenido que enfrentar aquello, porque dentro de ella había soñado que su primera vez sería con quien ella amara y que la amara a ella y no con un desconocido que simplemente necesitaba satisfacer su instinto sexual con ella.

Pero era la vida de su padre la que estaba en juego y no iba a ser por ella que él la perdiese.

Al mismo tiempo dos hombres, uno de ojos ambarinos y otro de ojos azules respectivamente, estaban sentados algo nerviosos en una sala de espera. Ninguno de los dos conseideró alguna vez siquiera pisar un sitio como aquel. Eriol no podía dejar de jugar con la revista menos provocadora que encontro haciendo tirones una a una las hojas que la formaban: su novia lo mataría, ¡Tomoyo le cortaría el cuello si sabía dónde estaba en ese momento! Obvio estaba él no haríai nada malo pero, por el simple hecho de estar ahí, se sentía infiel y eso era malo... muy malo y sobretodo teniendo una novia tan perspicaz como ella.

Yamazaki tardó al rededor de una hora en la oficina de aquella mujer y ambos amigos se preguntaban que tanto estaba arreglando ahí adentro. Aún y cuando Syaoran era de orígen Chino y no llevaba más de 4 meses en Tokio estudiando derecho, sabía a la perfección lo que significaba oír de labios de un hombre que la noche anterior la había pasado en "Luna Llena". Y ahora, después del engaño de Akena, estaba ahí, sentado en uno de los cómodos y seductores sillones de aquel burdel que, para ser un burdel, era el lugar más elegante que había conocido desde su llegada a Tokio.

-¡Todo listo Syaoran!-Dijo Yamazaki feliz mientras se sentaba al lado de sus dos mejores amigos en aquel momento.- Hoy se acaban tus problemas y hoy te olvidas a Akena ¡Y de eso me encargé yo!

-¿Ya podemos irnos de aquí?-Cuestinó Eriol quien ya había terminado de deshacer aquella pobre revista.-No entiendo que hacemos en un berdel y menos cómo es que conoces a la dueña o lo que sea que sea ella.

-Solo le conseguí una fabulosa noche de placer a nuestro amigo como consolación de su ruptura con la tonta de Akena.-Dijo felizmente mientras palmeaba la espalda de su amigo.-Me costó una fortuna amigo ¡La chica está divina! y es una nueva adquisición de la casa. ¡Si la vieras! había como 4 hombres que querían arrebatarle la virginidad esta noche amigo y ¿adivina? ¡Nadie más que tú te quedas con ella!

Jugó con sus dedos por largo tiempo, hacía tan solo unos minutos que Azura había aparecido en la habitación anunciandole qu ela subasta había terminado y que, desde hacía muchos años, nadie había ofrecido tanto por una chica. No entendía el porque de su sonrojo si aquello no era un cumplido directamente pero, aún así, se sonrojó como hacía mucho no lo hacía. Se dirigió al espejo y se arregló un poco el maquillaje para no verse tan mal y, aún y cuando no reconocía a la chica que veía, sonrió.

Escuchó a alguien acercarse a la habitación y, en acto seguido, ella estaba sentada en el borde de la cama, esperando con expectativa a ver all hombre que entraría. ¿Sería un hombre mayor? ¿un millonario tal vez? ¿Alto? ¿bajo? ¿Moreno? La puesta se abrió sacandola de sus pensamientos y, aquella, fue la primera vez que lo vió.

* * *

**Hola a todos!**

_Bueno debo ser MUY MUY MUY SINCERA estoy muy triste y decepcionada de este fic porque creo que no le gustó a nadie ya que, tristemente, solo tengo 2 reviews._

_Si alguien desea en verdad que lo continue pues deje un review ya que si no encuentro 10 reviews mínimo de este capítulo, es decir que haya 12 reportados, creo que lo borraré y, la verdad, creo que es una buena historia y algo diferente... ha sido todo un reto._

_Por ahora trabajo en el nuevo capítulo de Trampas del Destino y despues terminaré el de Destinos entrelazados pero como mi woed no me quiere tengo que trabajar en wordpad lo que me complica las cosas..._

_en fin..._

_10 REVIEWS O BORRO EL FIC!! EN VERDAD!!! (no es amenaza pero en verdad siento que esto no le gusta a nadie)_

_un beso y PRESIONEN EL BOTÓNCITO DE ABAJO Y DEJEN UN REVIEW_

_**Ashaki***_


	3. La Primera Vez

**Capítulo 3 - La Primera Vez**

Lo miró con cautela mientras lo veía acercarse desde las penumbras que se divisaban en el umbral de la puerta. Era alto y fornido-dedujo para sí misma- pues no podía ver muy bien las facciones de la persona que había entrado. ¿Era un hombre maduro? o ¿Era tan solo un chiquillo buscando diversión por un rato? No lo sabía y, aún y cuando no quisiese sentirse de aquella forma, la curiosidad le inundaba.

Él, por su parte, continuó caminando hasta poder ver con detenimiento y claridad a la mujer que tenía enfrente. Yamazaki no había mentido cuando dijo que era muy hermosa pero, muy a su pesar, tenía que admitir que se veía pequeña ¿cuántos años tendría?

Notó como las mejillas de la chica se iban tiñendo de un tono carmín al tiempo que el la inspeccionaba con al mirada y, dedujo, que estaba nerviosa pues lo miraba derrochando curiosidad e ingenuidad.

Se acercó hasta ella y la tomó de los hombros para empujarla poco a poco a la cama y, tras haberla acostado a su voluntad, la besó sin decoro y sin conciencia. Se abrió paso por su boca para así saborear todos y cada uno de los rincones de la niña que tenía enfrente. Se acomodó sobre ella y fue dejando a sus manos hacer lo que quisiesen con ella, acariciar donde les placiera, tocar, estrujar, recorrer.

Y ahí fue cuando se dio cuenta.

Dejó de besarla para admirar el rostro de la mujer que tenía frente a él la cual tenía cerrados sus ojos azules y temblaba al contacto de la piel de el sobre la de ella. Tenía miedo y él lo sentía. Se acostó a su lado para admirarla con curiosidad, como un niño pequeño mirando un pez beta nadar por primera vez en su pecera nueva.

Ella ya no sentía la presión que ejercía el cuerpo de aquel hombre sobre su cuerpo y, tras dar tres profundas inhalaciones, abrió sus ojos para encontrarse con alguien a quien efectivamente no esperaba. Él era apuesto, más apuesto que la mayoría de los hombres que había conocido hasta su corta vida de 16 años. Admiró con cuidado unos ojos ambarinos que se posaban frente a ella y sí, definitivamente, un rebelde cabello castaño oscuro bailotear a causa del aire acondicionado.

-¿Entonces sí eres virgen?-Cuestionó él mientras acomodaba uno de los mechones de cabello de la falsa ojiazul. Sin poder dejar de mirarla dejó que uno de sus dedos comenzase a bailar por el cuerpo de ella, delimitando cada pedazo de piel al que tenía acceso y, al mismo tiempo, recorriendo el corto y sensual camisón que vestía.-Si no quieres hacer esto lo entiendo, puedo detenerme ahora e irme.

¿Acaso ese hombre estaba teniendo compasión de ella? es decir, claro que se moría de miedo pero ¿era tan evidente que lo sentía? Aún con la vergüenza y la inexperiencia que llenaban a Sakura, esta dirigió una de sus manos a la cálida mejilla del chico y comenzó a delimitar su rostro. No podía decir que sus facciones fuesen toscas pero no las tenía delicadas tampoco, portaba un aire distinto al de todos los hombres que había visto en su vida por lo que supuso-acertadamente-que era extranjero de no más de 20 años.

-Sí no es hoy contigo será mañana con otro.- Contestó con firmeza, aún y cuando él percibía una voz dulce,- la decisión ya está tomada así que tú eliges si quieres hacerlo con una alguien como yo o con alguien con mayor experiencia.

Y vaya que no esperaba esa respuesta... a decir verdad fue la respuesta que nunca le cruzó por la mente que daría. Ella era extraña, demasiado extraña para ser mujer. Tenía madre y hermanas, una prima que lo volvía loco con sus ideas, amigas, vecinas, tías y hasta una perra, pero esa muejr que tenía acostada a su lado se llevaba el premio a la extrañez del año. Y, aunque sonase extraño, le intrigaba y mucho.

-¿Cómo te llamas?.- Cuestionó él mientras seguía jugando con el cuerpo de la "niña" a quien había apodado así por el momento ya que desconocía su nombre.- ¿Me vas a decir que alguien tan linda como tú no tiene nombre?

-Ying Fa.- Contestó ella mientras que se iba acomodando sobre el pecho del hombre para poder _estudiarlo _con mayor meticulosidad. Él la miró con curiosidad y ella rió internamente ¿en verdad esperaba su verdadero nombre? Esta consciente de que, como Sakura Kinomoto, era torpe, tímida, que algunas veces hablaba rápido y sin pensar pero ahora, ahora no era Sakura Kinomoto y, aún y cuando contaba con esas características que ya había enlistado, podía ser distinta: podía elegir ser la romántica o quizás la erótica, la dulce o simplemente la complaciente. Ahora que era Ying Fa podía ser quien quisiera, como quisiera y de la forma que quisiera.

-¿Segura te llamas así?-Dijo él mientras veía como aparecía una pequeña e infantil sonrisa en el rostro de ella.-¿Tu edad?

-Secreto de estado.- Contestó entre risas haciendo que él, quien se veía un tanto sombrío, riera con ella.

-¿Estudias?.- Cuestionó nuevamente tratando de obtener algún dato de Ying. No era que se preocupara mucho por obtener información de las mujeres con las que su única intención era pasar un buen rato pero, esa niña, esa niña tenía algo diferente. Se mostraba fuerte, eso era claro, mostraba caracter son la simple determinación de su mirada, los movimientos torpes que él imaginaba que tendría se habían vuelto seguros y le intrigaba. Mirarla era como mirar a una niña que está aún en el instituto, mirarle le recordaba a su prima Mei cada vez que salía a la sala para obligarle a ir a la escuela: una niña, un ser humano que derrochaba ternura y simpatía sin siquiera proponérselo pero, a diferencia de lo que sentía por su prima-quien a demás de sus hermanas era lo más importante en su vida- a esta niña la deseaba. -¿Quién eres en realidad?

_-Soy quien tú quieras que sea..._

Un ruido la sacó de sus pensamientos. Recordar le hacía daño... mucho daño. Levantó la mirada para encontrarse con su reflejo en una de las ventanas de su oficina y se percató de que estaba llorando ¿Cuánto tiempo habría estado así? Se limpió las lágrimas a una velocidad impresionante, tan impresionante como la cara de su hija cuando ella se arreglaba en menos de 3 minutos porque ya iba tarde al trabajo. Un "adelante" fluyó de sus labios cuando consideró que ya estaba lista y, para su sorpresa, se encontró con nadie más y nadie menos que Naoko Yanagizawa.

Ambas se habían conocido tan pronto Sakura había comenzado a trabajar en el diario de Tokio y, aún y cuando eran muy distintas, se habían vuelto amigas, tan amigas que era la única que, dentro del mismo trabajo, conocía su secreto. La miró recargarse en el marco de la puerta vistiendo esas enormes gafas que solamente a ella se le verían bien, con sus cabellos castaños sueltos hasta los hombros de los cuales llamaban la atención sus nuevos y estilizados rayitos que le daban aires de mayor elegancia. Se miraron como si las miradas estuviesen diciéndose una a la otra lo que debían decirse.

Naoko la apreciaba y mucho, Sakura se había vuelto su amiga, su confidente, había sido ella la que le había presentado a su ahora prometido y la había hecho feliz. El problema era que Sakura, aún y cuando alardeaba de su felicidad por estar con Ari, no era feliz y ella lo sabía, de la misma forma en que lo sabía Tomoyo, Eriol, la misma Ari y, aún y cuando no lo quisiese reconocerlo, Sakura lo sabía.

-Ya me dijeron lo del premio Sakura, supongo debes estar feliz.- Dijo Naoko con su ya conocida voz, como su asistente ambas compartían ideas y momentos juntas desde la hora de la entrada hasta los fines de semana.-Pero ¿estás consiente de a que te arriesgas?

En ese momento hubiera deseado no abrirle la maldita puerta ¿que si estaba consciente? ¡Por Dios, si era aquello lo que la tenía tan mal! estaba aterrada, nerviosa, dolida, emocionada... era todo un coctel de emociones que, seguramente, podía venderse como la broma más grande del universo. Se miró las manos las cuales habían estado jugando sobre el escritorio como una forma de proyección de sus emociones.

Ir a Hong Kong era tenerlo cerca aún y cuando el lugar fuese lo suficientemente grande como para que ambos vivieran ahí y nunca se vieran. Hong Kong representaba cercanía con la familia Li la cual se había encargado de despedazar lo poco que había conseguido después de que se había quedado sola y, lo peor del asunto, es que simbolizaba la posibilidad de que Ari se los topara y, en ese momento, todo estaría perdido.

Recordar era malo, lo suficientemente malo como para hacerla sufrir pero, aún y cuando sabía que lo único que hacía era lastimarse, no podía evitar seguirlo haciendo.

Aquella noche, la noche en la que perdió aquello con lo que podía seguir siendo considerada una niña, extrañamente era una noche que recordaba, no con odio precisamente, sino como un recuerdo un tanto ¿tierno? Aún podía sentir las manos de aquel hombre recorrer su cuerpo con cuidado como si, de alguna forma, aquella completa desconocida le importara, como si no quisiese lastimarla.

Respiró con la mayor tranquilidad que pudo pero era prácticamente imposible porque él la tocaba y ¡vaya forma en que la tocaba! Nunca en sus 16 años de vida había sentido lo que sentía en ese momento, tenía ganas de gritar, de suspirar, de gemir como único medio de expresar lo que estaba sintiendo.

Definitivamente la gente era idiota ¿por qué la gente se drogaba si el sexo te podía poner así?

Ahora fue ella la que tomó ventaja sobre él. Tenía que aprender a hacer las cosas sin sentir tanta pena, debía aprender a dejar el pudor fuera de la habitación de Luna Llena... debía dejar a Sakura fuera de Luna Llena si quería ser lo suficientemente buena para obtener el dinero que necesitaba.

Era papá el que la necesitaba.

Debía ser fuerte por él.

Solo por él.

Fue ella la que buscó los labios del hombre y los besó con cuidado mientras tanteaba el nuevo territorio que comenzaba a recorrer en aquel momento. Sintió como los labios de él comenzaban a moverse al compás de los suyos y le gustó, nunca había besado a alguien así, a decir verdad, nunca había besado a nadie. Fueron sus inexpertas manos las que comenzaron a danzar por el pecho de él buscando algo más que el contacto de la tela.

Nunca había sentido lo que era desear a alguien y, extrañamente, ella deseaba a ese extraño. Quería sentirlo, saborearlo, quería que él la tocara, la recorriera, al besara. Nunca pasó por su mente que llegaría a desear a un hombre que pagara para estas con ella pero, en ese momento, prefería no pensar en que se estaba vendiendo, en que había tocado fondo buscando la solución a sus problemas, de que aquella era la única salida que había encontrado.

No supo en qué momento él se había deshecho del suave y erótico camisón que había estado vistiendo minutos antes y, ante la injusticia que estaba cometiendo, puesto que ella tenía menos ropas que él, comenzó a desabotonar la camisa verde que él vestía.

Aquella fue la tarde en la que perdió su virginidad en manos de un desconocido que, tarde o temprano, dejaría de serlo.

-Eso fue intenso.- Dijo la joven de ojos castaños mientras repasaba las últimas líneas que había leído segundos atrás: "_un desconocido que, tarde o temprano, dejaría de serlo."._

-¿Se puede saber qué fue intenso?.- Cuestionó una perspicaz y cálida voz desde el marco de la puerta de su casa. Arantza no pudo evitar asustarse puesto que, hasta donde ella sabía, estaba sola en la casa. Giró hacía la puerta y se percató de la presencia de una mujer de cabellos oscuros que caían hasta la cintura, unos ojos amatista que ella conocía muy bien y una piel tan clara que podía confundirse con la nieve. Tenía un aire de elegancia que siempre había deseado tener pero, sobre todo, era una mujer que derramaba ternura y comprensión a las personas que la rodeaban. La que ahí estaba era nadie más que Tomoyo Daidouji, prima y mejor amiga de su madre, quien ahora era su tía. Miró a su lado y vio a un niño adormilado que, sin siquiera cuestionar, se dirigió a la cama y se metió entre las recién tendidas cobijas.- Kenji ha tenido un poco de fiebre, espero no te moleste cuidarlo un rato.

-No hay ningún problema.- Dijo ella mientras tapa al niño y le besaba la frente. Kenji tenía unos ojos azules, herencia de su padre, unos cabellos tan oscuros como los de su madre. A sus 7 años era lo más cercano a un hermano que tenía y lo adoraba. Ella podía pelear con el mundo entero, podía encapricharse por cumplir su voluntad pero, si Kenji estaba de por medio, bueno ella simplemente cedía.- Duerme bien tontito.

Ambas se dirigieron a la sala e, inconscientemente, Ari llevó el libro consigo. Seguía impresionada por la vida de aquella mujer y sintió un poco de lástima por ella. Si ella hubiese sido esa chica ¿hubiese hecho lo mismo? ¿Habría podido dar aquello que era únicamente suyo, aquello que su madre le dijo que se lo diera únicamente a la persona que amaba? Suspiró. Si hubiese sido por su madre seguramente lo hubiera hecho. Eso o vender un riñón en el mercado negro.

-¿Y fue eso tan intenso que no te dejó escuchar la puerta a pesar de que estuve tocándote por horas?-Cuestionó Tomoyo sabiendo que la niña escondí algo. Desde que Sakura se había mudado a aquel departamento Tomyo había conservado una copia de aquella cerradura pues, debido a los contantes problemas en los que Arantza se metía, ella debía ir varias veces sin que alguien pudiese dejarle entrar.-Tuve que usar mi llave Ari y tú sabes que solo debo usarla en emergencias ¡Creí que algo malo había sucedido contigo!

La joven bajó la mirada y miró a sus pies por unos tantos segundos, se había concentrado tanto en la lectura que se había olvidado por completo del tiempo y de lo que le rodeaba pero ¡no era su culpa que se pudiese concentrar con tanta facilidad y poder quedar absorta cuando se encontraba con un libro! La miró sonrojada y no pudo hacer más se levantar un poco los hombros señal de que "no sabía" la respuesta y le sonrió, con la típica sonrisa de Ari con la que, la mayoría de las veces, conseguían sacarla del regaño.

-¿Qué sabes de Ying Fa?- Cuestionó la chica de la nada haciendo que Tomoyo casi se cayese de la silla en al que estaba. ¿Había preguntado por Ying Fa? ¿Qué podía saber Ari de esa mujer, de esa historia, de ese oscuro pasado? Miró a la muchacha y decidió que ella no podía decirle nada, no era su tarea, no era algo que le correspondiese. Solo una mujer podía explicar la vida de Ying Fa y, esa mujer, era la misma Ying Fa.

Se levantó del lugar no sin antes abrazar a la contrariada ambarina quien no entendía la reacción de su tía. Le besó la frente y tomó su bolso para salir del lugar. No le gustaba dejar a su sobrina con dudas o con problemas pero, en ese tema, en ese tema precisamente no podía meterse pues ella no conocía nada de aquel mundo en el que su prima había vivido.

-¿Irás a la clase de esta noche?- cuestionó cambiándole el tema desde la entrada del departamento

-Me quedare a mi clase después de que le de la clase a las pequeñas.- Dijo Arantza mientras caminaba hacia la puerta al lado de su tía. Tomoyo Daidouji era la dueña de una de las academias de artes escénicas y danza más prestigiosas que había en el continente asiático.

Desde que Ari tenía memoria había estado ahí siendo la música y la danza el único lugar donde se encontraba a sí misma como quien era en realidad. En la escuela secundaria tenía algunos problemas, bueno en realidad, era la persona en la que más problemas se metía. Era una de las mejores estudiantes de aquella escuela, un as para las matemáticas, un genio para la física, una excelente estudiante de química, toda una artista en la de artes plásticas y música pero, aquello, no la exentaba de meterse en líos. Ari era también la alumna que más peleaba con los profesores por la forma en la que hacían las cosas, la misma que quería corregirles cada vez que hacían algo mal, la alumna que, extrañamente, podía dormir toda la clase de matemáticas y seguir sacando un 100 en una tarea.

Pero cuando bailaba no tenía problemas. No era hija de una madre soltera. No era una mujer que debía de trabajar para ayudar a su madre- aún y cuando no su madre no supiera que trabajaba por eso- en la escuela de artes de Tomoyo enseñando ballet a niñas de 3 a 5 años. Cuando bailaba era simplemente Arantza Amamiya.

Cuando por fin se quedó sola se dio cuenta de que algo le incomodaba. Una pregunta danzaba en su cabeza de un lugar a otro, en una sincronía impresionante con todas las frases que había leído hasta el momento. Lo único que pudo cuestionarse fue un: _"¿Qué me están escondiendo?"_

Tomó el libro entre sus manos y se sentó en el suelo para, así, poder continuar con aquella misteriosa historia que, de alguna forma, estaba ligada con ella.

Había pasado un año ya desde que Ying Fa, o más bien, Sakura Kinomoto había comenzado su vida galante en un burdel… si es que aquel estilo de vida podía considerarse galante. Se miró en el espejo y se encontró con una mirada quebrada, con una tez pálida, con un rostro sin sonrisa porque era un ser humano vacío e incompleto.

Cuando entró a trabajar a Luna Llena lo había hecho con una sola meta en mente: salvar a su padre y, aquello, fue lo que no pudo conseguir. Después de haber pasado la noche con aquel chico, de quien desconocía el nombre a primera instancia, todo parecía que se iba arreglando. La paga por aquel día fue impresionante pues, ni trabajando como mula 24 horas en un mes en la cafetería, lo habría conseguido, A demás de aquello aquel hombre de ojos bonitos y voz profunda, le había dejado una propina sustanciosa con la que podía ayudarse para pagar aquella operación y, tras una negociación con la señora Akira, había conseguido un préstamo para lo que faltaba. Nada podía salir mal.

O eso pensaba ella.

Pero en realidad todo salió mal… muy mal.

Aún y cuando se había esforzado por conseguir lo necesario para salvar a su padre lo perdió a tan solo una semana de que había comenzado el trabajo. Entró un lunes por la mañana a la sala de operaciones n sin antes despedirse de su hija de una forma que, desde aquel momento, le hizo sospechar que el final estaba cerca.

Pero ella no esperaba que ese final estuviera tan cerca.

Fue algo que ni ella misma pudo explicar, un suceso de segundos, minutos, horas… el tiempo había perdido el sentido desde que él se había despedido de aquella forma. Estaba sentada al lado de su padre mientras esperaban que fuera el momento para que ingresase a quirófano. Ambos temían y por ende prefirieron no hablar mucho, con mirarse y sonreírse se daban el apoyo que ni un millón de palabras podrían darse pero el tiempo se agotaba y había llegado el momento de que ambos dijeres por lo menos "hasta pronto".

-Prométeme que pase lo que pase serás feliz.- Cuestionó él mientras la miraba con ternura, una ternura que nunca había visto en su vida. Algo no estaba bien y tanto él como ella sabían eso.

-No me digas esas cosas.- Dijo ella mientras tomaba entre sus manos las manos de su padre.- Siento que te estás despidiendo y tú vas a estar bien papá.. no puedes dejarme sola.- Terminó entre sollozos. Él no podía marcharse ahora, no cuando su vida apenas iba a comenzar, no cuando por fin podría ingresar a la universidad, no cuando ella por fin cumpliría sus sueños. No cuando por fin creía que el destino se estaba poniendo a su favor… no ahora.-Tú no puedes papá, no puedes dejarme ahora… dijiste que tú y yo siempre estaríamos juntos.

-Y siempre lo vamos a estar mi pequeña Sakura.- Dijo aquel hombre con una serenidad infinita. Irradiaba paz y ella lo entendía.-Siempre, escúchame bien hija, siempre voy a estar aquí.- Dijo él mientras ponía una de sus manos sobre el lugar donde se localizaba el corazón de su pequeña niña de 16 años, su bebé, la que había sido la luz de sus ojos la única que lo había hecho continuar con vida cuando su amada esposa y su hijo fallecieron. –Mientras no me olvides a mí, a tu madre y a Touya nosotros siempre vamos a estar… solo me duele el que no puedo quedarme más tiempo para quedarme, eres tan solo una niña.

-Voy a estar bien papá.- Dijo ella mientras se limpiaba las lágrimas que corrían por sus ojos.- Yo estaré bien y tú también.

Pero no estuvo bien, ni él ni ella lo estuvieron… era cosa de la vida que aquellas fuesen las últimas palabras que cruzaran.

Se miró de nuevo al espejo después de que había pasado aquel año, aquel asqueroso año en el que se había mantenido en una soledad insaciable, una soledad que la hubiese matado si ella no hubiese estado ahí porque, sin poder imaginarlo, nadie más que Miyako Loringua, la misma que se había vuelto su entrenadora para su nuevo empleo fue la que tomó cuidado de ella.

Nadie la acompañó en aquel triste día, nadie más que Loringua estuvo ahí con ella, todo el día, toda la noche, todo el tiempo. Nunca entendió porque ella se había comportado de aquella forma, si era cariño o si era lástima pero, era inevitable, estaba agradecida con la vida por haberla puesto en su camino.

Durante ese año aquel hombre volvió un par de veces más y, en una de esas visitas, fue que descubrió su nombre: Syaoran, tenía 18 años, estudiante de la facultad de derecho de la universidad de Tokio. Provenía de China pues, su familia, era el clan más importante de la sociedad de Hong Kong: el clan Li. Él nunca supo nada más de ella a demás de su pseudonombre y que bailaba ballet cuando no estaba estudiando o trabajando.

Por más extraño que pareciese Ying Fa se convirtió en sinónimo de sensualidad y deseo, aún y cuando nadie se esperaba tal fama, Ying Fa se volvió la atracción especial de Luna Llena, la más demandada, la más pedida. Los días en que ella bailaba en el antro con el que contaba el burdel eran los días de mayores ventas, de mayores ofertas.

Ying Fa se había vuelto una sensación, pero ella, ella se sentía vacía y sola.

-Sakura son las 8:15 y llegaras tarde a la universidad.- Gritó Miyako desde la cocina de aquel pequeño y hogareño departamento en que comenzó a vivir apenas su padre había muero un año atrás.- ¡Baja ya niña!

Bajó corriendo como siempre lo hacía, no existía día en el que no saliera corriendo a la facultad de periodismo pero es que se dormía muy tarde por las noches. Si no le tocaba trabajar atendiendo a dos o más clientes por noche, estaba haciendo tarea y, si no era la tarea, le tocaba bailar en el bar o, simplemente, necesitaba dormir una hora más. Tomó una rebanada de pan y le dedicó un beso en la mejilla a Miya quien, a su punto de vista, era su salvadora.

Aquella mañana de Febrero había pasado rápidamente, algunos trabajos, tareas, clases aburridas e interesantes pero, por fin, tenía esa hora libre que era solo para ella. No para la estudiante de periodismo, no para la prostituta que trabajaba por las noches como Ying Fa, era SU hora libre. Pensó en ir a bailar un rato a alguno de los salones de danza pero, aquella mañana, decidió que quería descansar. Se dirigió a uno de los tantos campos verdes con los que contaba la universidad y decidió sentarse debajo de un árbol de cerezos, porque los cerezos le recordaban quien era y quien había sido, cómo había llegado ahí… le recordaban quién era antes de convertirse en lo que era ahora.

Y aunque la gente no lo entendiera ella no se arrepentía de venderse cada noche, ella simplemente trabajaba para salir adelante, pagar su escuela, tener donde vivir porque no podía dejar que Miya pagase todo. Porque tenía una deuda pendiente con la señora Akira y debía saldarla. Era prostituta porque así lo había decidido la vida y, por ende, consideraba que era la mejor opción.

Pero un golpe la sacó de sus ideas.

Y vaya golpe.

Se llevó las manos a la cabeza haciendo una mueca de dolor y mordiéndose la lengua para no gritar alguna grosería. Miró a sus piernas y encontró un cuaderno verde descansado ahí. Maldita cosa, le había causado dolor pero ¿cómo demonios había llegado ahí?

-Lo siento.- Dijo una voz desde el árbol haciendo que la ojiverde dirigiese su mirada hacia aquel lugar sin poder creer de quien se trataba. No era él, no podía ser él.- Espero no haberte hecho daño es que me estaba quedando dormido y no sé en qué momento se me fue de las manos.- Y bajó del árbol.

Lo miró con detenimiento porque, aquello, aquello jamás le había sucedido ni creyó que podría suceder. Conocía muy bien a aquel hombre y ¡vaya que lo conocía! Por lo menos una vez al mes iba a verla y, por más extraño que pareciese era de los que pagaba jugosas cantidades solo para hablar con ella, otras tantas para pasar un buen rato y cenar comida china como simples amigos y, bueno, otras tantas para tener sexo hasta que ambos cayeran rendidos en la cómoda cama del lugar. Pero hoy era totalmente distinto, hoy ella no era Ying Fa y él… él era simplemente Syaoran, no un cliente, no un hombre que paga por poseerla… era simplemente él.

Y aquella mañana fue testigo de su primer encuentro, de su primar mirada como seres humanos ordinarios… esa mañana aquel sol, aquel cerezo fueron testigos de aquella primera vez.

* * *

volví!!! jajaj primero que nada FELIZ NAVIDAD GENTE!!!!!! ESPERO TODOS SUS DESEOS SE VUELVAN REALIDAD :)

Aqui les dejo este nuevo capítulo uff!! me encantó la verdad jajajaja me gusta ver qu epuedo escribir algo no tan rosa :) en fin, espero les guste amigas!!!!

y por favor REVIEWS!! ya se que parece que ruego por ellos pero son inspiración y me gusta ver que les gusta la historia...

que opinan podemos llegar mínimo a 30¿?¿?

un besoooo y ya saben DEJEN REVIEWS!!!

Ashaki*


	4. Finales y Comienzos

**Capítulo 4 - Finales y Comienzos**

-Dos pasajes Hong Kong señorita.- Dijo la voz de una castaña al otro lado de la bocina del teléfono. Durante los años que había utilizado para escribir, primero que nada, sus artículos sobre la prostitución y la doble moral de la sociedad en los temas relativos a este acto no le quedaron ni tiempos ni ganas para salir con su hija a algún sitio de vacaciones-a demás de que la prensa amarillista y las familias de "sociedad, como lo era la familia Li y otras de la estirpe, tenían un tanto amenazadas a las Amamiya-bueno era bastante, pero ninguna de las dos les prestaba atención suficiente-.

Tras eso, cuando Ari consideraba que por fin el trabajo le regresaría a su madre que antes daba clases de danza en la academia de Tomoyo por las noches y que la invitaba a comer comida china de dudosa procedencia-que, a decir verdad era lo más delicioso y divertido que hacían juntas los fines de semana-, se vio envuelta en un nuevo proyecto: un libro.

Arantza conocía a su madre y, por ende, Sakura conocía a su hija: ella nunca evitaría que su madre cumpliera sus sueños, ya había hecho suficiente por ella sacrificando sus escasos sueños a la edad de 18 años para hacerle frente a la vida y tener a su bebé ella sola ¿en qué momento su progenitor-porque no era su padre, no puede ser tu padre alguien que simplemente implantó una _semillita_ y se fue- apareció y desapareció de la historia dejándoles solas?

-Primera clase-Dijo un tanto emocionada: desde él no había vuelto a usar la primera clase pero, Ari merecía eso y más.- A las 2:15 me parece perfecto, un placer hablar con usted señorita.- Y colgó. Iría a Hong Kong y evidentemente no había forma de que se encontraran: él seguía siendo el dueño y señor de las Corporaciones Li, mismas que le fueron heredadas por su condición y sangre a demás de que, desde que tomó posesión de ellas, las convirtió en uno de los emporios más productivos en el continente Asiático. Ella no era nadie más que una escritora, una muy polémica por cierto, pero solo eso y bueno, el hecho de haber renunciado a ser una Kinomoto y buscar la protección de sus familiares Amamiya le daban la seguridad de que ni se enteraría de que había pisado territorio chino en algún momento.

Era difícil pero, ahora que había comenzado su recorrido hacia el pasado, recordando detalle a detalle lo sucedido no podía evitar que su corazón se rompiera nuevamente en mil y un pedazos. Escondió su rostro entre sus manos para evitar nuevamente que las lágrimas perfilaran abiertamente por su rostro pero no lo pudo evitar: ahí estaban.

Y de solo pensar que ya habían pasado 15 años desde aquello, un escalofrío recorrió su piel al tiempo que los recuerdos vagaban nuevamente por su cabeza.

Fingir un orgasmo era algo sumamente sencillo y, desde que trabajaba en Luna Llena, no le quedaba más que fingir uno cada vez que estaba con un cliente: pagaban más si era evidente que te daban placer aún y cuando lo único que sentías en muchas ocasiones era repugnancia hacia ellos, o dolor cuando uno era un poco tosco a la hora de querer tomarte.

Jadeo un poco más fuerte sin llegar a extralimitarse, después era muy evidente que fingías, pasó sus manos por el cabello del hombre y le pidió que fuera un poco más rápido –entre más rápido más pronto terminaría-.. Gimió un poco fuerte haciendo que el desconocido de emocionase y, un par de minutos después él ya había terminado y ella agradecía al cielo que ahora podía correrlo.

Se levantó de la cama y se enfundó un su corta bata melocotón y se miró en espejo mientras se acomodaba el cabello. Maldijo por lo bajo al encontrar una marca en su cuello, ese canalla se la había dejado aún y cuándo siempre advertía que no quería marca alguna o si no tendrían que buscarse a otra con quien acostarse. El problema: él era de los que mejor pagaba y ahora que Azura- Miyako- se había ido las cosas estaban un tanto más complicado.

Al menos el cielo había sido bueno y había reconocido la bondad que Miya había tenido siempre con ella: acogiendola en su casa, cuidando de ella cuando no tenía a nadie más en el mundo, le ayudaba con sus tareas de la universidad cuando estas se complicaban con el trabajo, pero ahora ella se iba a casar. Extraordinariamente durante el trabajo como Azura conoció a un hombre: Kazuke, quien se enamoró perdidamente de la bailarina y prostituta. Después de tanta renuencia de parte de ella para que esa relación avanzara finalmente se enamoró de él y, ahora con su ayuda, pudo saldar la deuda que tenía con la señora Akira por lo que era libre de hacer lo que quisiese de su vida.

Fue por eso que se casó y se fue a Tomoeda a vivir su feliz vida de casada y le dejó, en señal de amor y amistad, el departamento donde habían compartido un año juntas.

Acompañó al hombre a la puerta y se despidió secamente mientras lo despachaba como siempre lo hacía después de cada turno. Se quedó recargada en el marco de la puerta mientras mascullaba algunas tantas maldiciones a aquel individuo y, después, se dirigió a la sala de espera para que le pasaran al siguiente: el último de la noche.

-Tardaste menos de lo que esperaba.- Dijo una voz que ella conocía muy bien.- ¿La pasaste bien?

-Cierra la boca.- Contestó ella de forma juguetona mientras le tomaba la mano y lo dirigía a la habitación donde se reunían, al menos, una vez al mes.- Fue un asco tuve que fingir un orgasmo dos veces con tal de que ese animal se fuera. ¿Qué prefieres hoy?¿Comida china?¿Jugaremos monopoly o haremos una cosa más hoy?

Estaban acostumbrados a verse de tanto en tanto, él había sido el primero en su vida tanto como Ying Fa como para Sakura pero, él, desconocía totalmente que la conocía como ambas. Desde que aquel día en las afueras de la universidad ella lo había conocido como Syaoran, estudiante de la facultad de Derecho, las cosas comenzaron a mejorar en su vida: mariposas revoloteaban por su vientre cada vez que quedaban para comer en la escuela o cuando el al acompañaba a su departamento solo para ver que llegara bien. Nunca le cuestionaba por el hecho de que evitaba hablar de su pasado o sobre su empleo, nunca le forzaba a salir por las noches porque ella siempre evitaba hacerlo.

Desde que ese par se había conocido Ying Fa escuchaba siempre anécdotas de lo que hacían juntos desde la voz de él haciéndola sentir halagada y enamorada pero, evidentemente, como Ying Fa no podía amarlo ni desearlo para estar con ella siempre: Ying Fa era de todos y a la vez de nadie, la mujer con quien compartías la cama por un par de horas y después no era más que una prostituta, muy cara por cierto, que te dio placer por unos momentos.

Y ella, se había enamorado de él desde unas semanas después que él había repetido su visita pero, desde que Sakura había aparecido en su vida, sus visitas eran cada vez menos frecuentes, y cuando iba a verla las idas a la cama habían desaparecido por completo del itinerario de cosas por hacer y, aún y cuando sabía que él pagaba literalmente una fortuna para verla, le gustaba tenerle cerca aunque fuese solo como amiga porque, aun y cuando pasaba muchísimo tiempo con Sakura no estaba segura de que él estuviese sintiendo lo mismo que ella por él.

-Vengo a despedirme.- Soltó el por fin haciendo que una fuerza desconocida estrujara su corazón en ese momento ¿sería que volvería a Hong Kong? ¿Desaparecería tanto de su vida como de la de Sakura?-Creo que esta es la última vez que vendré a verte Ying y espero en verdad que lo entiendas: te quiero muchísimo, fuiste y eres la amiga que necesité en momentos muy difíciles para mí pero… pasó algo.

-¿Qué sucede?-Cuestionó con rapidez mientras trataba de mantenerse fuerte, no podía dejar que Sakura fuera la que estaba recibiendo la noticia porque él no hablaba con Sakura en ese momento, él hablaba con Ying Fa: la prostituta, la bailarina y, la que el consideraba, su amiga.-Sabes que puedes contarme lo que sea…

-Me enamoré.- Soltó mientras rompía en una risa nerviosa y se sonrojaba un poco mientras la miraba a los ojos.- Ella es la mujer más especial que he conocido en toda mi vida: es simpática, despistada, es maravillosa Ying pero… no puedo engañarla viniendo aquí y sé que ella no entendería esto que siento por ti. Tu sabes, los periodistas son un poco complicados.

-¿Periodistas?-Cuestionó mientras una loca idea bailaba en mente, una en la que él estaba enamorado de ella locamente, tanto como para mandar a Ying Fa al caño y no pensar nunca más en ella sino en Sakura, en la mujer que sí era real. Suspiró.- Entiendo, te mereces a la mejor mujer y me parece perfecto que la hayas encontrado… solo espero que ella sienta lo mismo que tú por ella.

-Eso mismo espero yo.- Ella lo abrazó con cariño y le pidió un momento para cambiarse, mientras tanto, él podía pedir algo de comer para, que ese día, jugaran su último partido de monopoly y, de ese modo, les quedara un perfecto recuerdo de lo que había sido su amistad.

Lo amaba como no había amado a nadie en sus 17 años de vida pero él era heredero de una fortuna por ser poseedor de la sangre de los Li mientras que Ying Fa no era nadie más que una puta muy cara que se vendía en un burdel, una mujer sin familia, sin pasado porque no quería tenerlo y quizás sin futuro porque no habría futuro como Ying Fa: tarde o temprano Ying Fa moriría para que solo quedara Sakura y, en ese momento, bueno cuando solo quedara Sakura entonces ya decidiría que hacer de su vida.

Jugaron un par de horas y platicaron de cosas tontas, de las mismas de las que solían hablar cuando iba en un día normal a Luna Llena. Nadie sabía que él iba a verla solo para hablar y solo algunas veces para acostarse y pasar un buen rato, nadie imaginaba que eran amigos pero sí había alguien que podía oler lo que Ying Fa sentía por él: Izumi- o al menos así la llamaban ahí-.

Izumi había entrado al negocio algunas semanas antes de que Kinomoto si quiera considerara la posibilidad de venderse por las noches y, tanto la señora Akira como ella misma, consideraron que tal vez podría convertirse en más de lo que si quiera habían pensado pero, Azura-Miyako- se opuso rotundamente a entrenarla: algo le faltaba a la niña esa y, estaba consciente, que la imagen de _femme fatale _ya no era la que vendía en ese negocio. Y entonces llegó ella, una chiquilla que no podía si quiera tratar de ser quien no era, no tenía altanería y sensualidad de mujer madura sino que pintaba con gracia algo de coquetería y de sensualidad pura, se movía con la ligereza del viento y su sonrisa, su maldita sonrisa era la que se había ganado todo… hasta la presencia del primer cliente muchas veces en su habitación.

El chico miró el reloj de pared que colgaba del lado izquierdo de la habitación de Ying y ella siguió su mirada hasta que se toparon en el mismo punto: la hora estaba cerca, él debía irse para no volver ahí y ella, ella debía continuar con su vida hasta que pudiera saldar la deuda que tenía con Luna Llena. Se levantó mientras le extendía la mano a la mujer de los falsos ojos celestes para ayudarla a levantarse del suelo. Se miraron y sonrieron, pintando en ambos rostros la imagen con la que querían ser recordados por siempre en la memoria de aquella persona que había sido tan importante para ellos.

Fue entonces que ella le lanzó los brazos al cuello y se aferró a él escondiendo su rostro en su pecho mientras unas diminutas lágrimas bailaban por su rostro. Despedirse dolía mucho y su vida había no era nada más que la recopilación de despedidas de muchas personas hacia ella y esta, extrañamente esta era la que más le dolía. Tomó sus mejillas entre sus manos y bajo la cabeza del chico hasta que pudo besar su frente en señal de cariño y admiración, lo estrechó entre sus brazos fuertemente y, en ese momento, él la abrazó también.

-Se muy feliz con ella.- Soltó mientras seguía escondida entre sus brazos.

-Lo seré, ella es simplemente perfecta, hecha totalmente a mi medida.- Dijo él mientras ala alejaba un poco para mirarla a los ojos.- Promete que te iras pronto de aquí y que serás alguien más que Ying Fa, enamórate y se feliz porque tú más que nadie lo merece.

-Lo prometo Syaoran.- Dijo ella mientras lo dirigía hacia la puerta y sentía como sus manos iban alejándose al tiempo que él caminaba y la iba soltando porque llegaban al límite de la distancia que ambos podían mantener.- Amala mucho porque sé que ella te amara igual

-Gracias por haber sido mi amiga.

-Syaoran, _yo siempre voy a ser quien tu quieras que sea…_

"_Quién tú quieras que sea" _esas malditas palabras habían retumbado en su cabeza desde la primera vez que la vio y se sintió estúpido por haber creído en ellas y más aún por ser ellas las que le hicieran descubrir la verdad de aquella maldita bruja de ojos verdes que lo habían envuelto de una forma tan perfecta que aún ahora, 15 años después, la recordaba. Es loco recordar como a tus veinte años en verdad crees que puedes controlar al mundo y poseerlo entre tus manos para hacer las cosas tal y como quieres en el momento pero, cuando te caes de esa nube de irrealidades en la que vivías, entonces te das cuenta de que duele y de que todo el mundo de fantasías que habías pintado no era nada más que eso: fantasía.

Él la había amado de verdad, la había amado como nunca había amado a nadie y como, tristemente, quizás nunca lo haría. Durante los últimos 10 años había tenido una relación intermitente con Reika Shouda pero de quien, al final de cuentas, no terminaba de enamorarse: era muy atractiva puesto que era una de las modelos más demandadas en el continente asiático y quien, desde hacía un tiempo, se hacía cargo de su sobrina Nanami, hija de la fallecida hermana de su "novia"-si es que se le podía llamar así- y bueno tenía muchas compañeras de turno.

Solo sabía que no daría el corazón nuevamente porque él lo había dado una vez y este nunca le había sido devuelto porque Sakura Kinomoto y Ying Fa habían hecho lo que habían querido con él: usarlo, pisarlo, mentirle y engañarlo hasta que el teatro se les calló.

No quería ni siquiera pensar en ella pero no era algo que pudiese evitarse, ella había dejado una marca en él como Sakura y como Ying Fa, las había conocido a ambas y, aunque pesara reconocerle, las había amado porque, aun y cuando le costara reconocerlo, algo dentro de sí siempre le dijo que se parecían demasiado, era como si el destino le hubiera puesto en el camino a un posible porque Ying Fa era imposible pero Sakura: ella había pintado como la niña que nunca considero encontrar, la ni niña que ni siquiera creía que existiera y que, a pesar de todo, ahí estaba.

Y, de nuevo, maldijo el día en el que la conoció y, aún más, el día en el que se enamoró de ella.

Aquella fue la última vez en que Ying Fa y Syaoran Li se vieron en aquel lugar, el último día en que los pies de aquel hombre de origen chino habían pisado Luna Llena mientras que los de ella no tenía mayor opción más que seguir ahí.

Ella miró su reloj y vio que ya se perfilaba su hora de salida, o al menos su hora de salida de aquel día, 8:30 pm ¡ja! Y pensar que los sábados era cuando menos gente atendía y si comenzaba desde las 4 pm podía tener la noche para sí misma.

Pero esa noche era una muy triste porque él ya no volvería a verla pero ¿qué más podía pedir? Cuando estas enamorada lo único que pides es que esa persona encuentre todo lo que quiere y bueno, fuese quien fuese la mujer que lo había cautivado así, no sabía en lo absoluto cuan afortunada era. Se puso la muda de ropa que había llevado y, por fin, se deshizo de sus falsos ojos azules para ver en su reflejo a la mujer que en verdad era. Unos ojos verdes se asomaban por aquel reflejo haciéndole sonreír un poco: al menos así podía ver algo de su madre yendo con ella a cualquier lugar que ella quisiera. Abrió su cartera para encontrar un colgante con una delicada y fina _S _con una pequeña y lujosa esmeralda adornando el final de ella.

Él la había dejado como único legado en su testamento para ella y, seguramente, había hecho aquello para que ella, en un acto desesperado por salvarle, la hubiera vendido. Pero seguramente él hubiese preferido que se vendiese aquella fina pieza de oro en lugar de la venta del cuerpo de su hija. Siguió viendo su reflejo en el espejo y sintió que sus ojos se llenaban de lágrimas: quería llorar por ellos, porque los extrañaba y los amaba como únicamente se ama a la familia, quería llorar porque ahora sí estaba sola, ya no estaba nadie: No había vuelto a hablar con Tomoyo desde aquella vez por vergüenza de sí misma por lo que hacía, simplemente a ella no podía mentirle por lo que prefirió simplemente desaparecer.

Y, ahora, él se iba.

Un sonido la sacó de sus ideas y se dirigió a su móvil que sonaba y brillaba sin parar en señal de que alguien la estaba buscando. Una sonrisa discreta apareció cuando reconoció el nombre de quien llamaba, lo tomó entre sus manos y presionó el botón verde para después llevar el móvil a su oído.

Ahora él la llamaba a ella, no a Ying Fa, no a la prostituta… llamaba a Sakura Kinomoto, la mujer de ojos verdes de la Universidad de Tokio que estudiaba periodismo, que en sus ratos libres se colaba a alguno de los salones de danza y disfrutaba de unos minutos volviendo a bailar como lo hacía cuando podía: siempre amo el ballet clásico y, para colmo, siempre había sido buena pero no era algo a lo que quisiera dedicarse, simplemente era lo que la mantenía con vida de la misma forma que lo hacía el escribir.

-Hola.- Dijo ella mientras sentía que su habitación se iba llenando de miel y chocolate al tiempo que escuchaba la sensualidad de la voz de aquel chico contra la bocina: lo deseaba como Sakura y no como Ying Fa y, aún y cuando aún no llegaba a los 18, estaba segura que quería pasar el resto de su vida con él.

Pero él ya había encontrado a alguien más o, al menos, eso le había dicho a Ying Fa.

-¿Harás algo esta noche?-Cuestionó el al otro lado de la bocina haciéndole sonrojar por la invitación: ella siempre rechazaba las salidas de noche pero, él, nunca le cuestionaba sus razones: la amaba en sus secretos y en sus verdades y ella, ella simplemente era así. Y él la amaba aunque no supiese que semejantes sentimientos iban dirigidos hacia ella y, ella, lo adoraba día y noche e imaginaba su rostro en cada uno de sus clientes solo para no sentirse tan infiel al sentimiento que profesaba. –Necesito hablarte de algo y no puedo esperar a mañana.

Un escalofrío recorrió su cuerpo ¿se iría a despedir de ella también? Miró el reloj y revisó nuevamente la hora 8:45 y aún debía llegar a casa pero si él se iría no podía alargar su agonía por lo que no dudó en ningún momento.

-¿9:30 te parece bien?-Preguntó ella mientras se ponía unos lentes oscuros para cubrir el color de sus ojos y tomaba una pashmina para cubrir su cabeza convirtiéndose en un ser humano que quería que nadie le reconociese al salir de ese lugar: tenía su vida privada y nadie tenía derecho de perturbarla y, a demás, le vería a él.-De acuerdo, te veré ahí.

Colgó el móvil si tomó su gran bolso para dirigirse a la puerta que solamente las que ahí trabajaban conocían: una salida solo para ellas. Se despidió de algunas de las chicas y le dirigió una mirada de respeto a Izumi, no solamente porque ella era mayor y con más antigüedad en aquel lugar, sino también porque le temía, ya una vez quiso pasarse de lista e Izumi le hizo la vida imposible por un par de semanas. Moraleja: no te metas con Izumi si quieres vivir en paz en Luna Llena.

Entre ellas sabían quiénes eran en realidad y, tener a alguna de ellas de enemiga, podía terminar contigo para siempre.

Se subió al auto que siempre la recogía en su departamento y que, después de su jornada, la regresaba a tal con el fin de cuidar la "mercancía" del lugar. Luna Llena realizaba inversiones sumamente sustanciosas en cada una de sus prostitutas: sin excepción alguna todas acudían al médico 3 veces al año solo para comprobar que estaban sanas porque, como buen burdel, no podían exponerse a tener a una enferma entre sus mujeres, en caso de que su enfermedad fuese curable Luna Llena financiaba el tratamiento, mismo que debía ser pagado de vuelta con una alta suma de intereses haciendo que, las deudas de las que ahí trabajaban, siempre estuvieran creciendo. Las ropas que usaban, las pastillas anticonceptivas, el uso de transportación del lugar: todo era obligatorio de usar y todo les era cobrado sin que pudiesen decir algo en contra.

Nadie retaba a la señora Akira si quería mantener el lugar que ya se habían ganado en Luna Llena,

-Hola Hideki.- Dijo Sakura mientras se subía al Mercedes que la dirigiría a un lugar cercano a casa para que llegara con bien-no podía llevarla a casa o las personas sospecharían demasiado-.-¿Crees que hoy podías acercarme a un lugar distinto?

-A donde digas Sakura.- Dijo el hombre con una sonrisa. No todas las prostitutas eran así de amables, a decir verdad se consideraban a sí mismas como las reinas del universo cuando en realidad no eran más que unas putas que se vendían muy caro para lo que la gran mayoría de ellas ofrecía.

Pero Sakura era muy distinta a las demás. Azura había hecho un excelente trabajo al enseñarla a mantenerse en el suelo, a no sentirse superior por ganar dinero y por ser admirada por su capacidad de crear placer y deseo con una sola mirada. Pero, por lo menos él, no sentía deseo por Sakura: la quería demasiado como ser humano, siempre bondadoso y siempre alegre. Hablar con ella era su mayor atractivo y, su capacidad de darse sin esperar nada a cambio era sumamente impresionante: cuando su hermana enfermó y ya no le alcanzaba para las medicinas ahí estaba ella ofreciéndole el dinero sin siquiera darle la posibilidad de pagarle después, cuando las cosas se tornaban oscuras y difíciles ella simplemente te sonreía y entonces todo era paz.

Gracias al destino ella había aparecido en su camino y se había convertido en su amiga y, solo por eso, la protegería toda la vida de cualquier cosa que quisiera hacerle daño.

-Aquí está bien.- Dijo con cariño mientras le revolvía el cabello desde el asiento trasero.- Gracias Hideki nos vemos hasta el lunes.- Y dicho eso bajó del auto mientras se dirigía al parque que él le había señalado no sin antes entrar a un establecimiento para entrar al baño del lugar.

Entró en uno de los compartimientos y se sentó sobre la tapa del sanitario emitiendo un bufido: estaba harta de que, a pesar de salir con gafas y pashminas, los hombres pudieran seguirle viendo de una forma tan lujuriosa. Se quitó aquella mantilla y se la amarró al cuello para tratar de verse un poco más sofisticada, por lo menos quería dar la impresión de que había tenido tiempo de arreglarse aún y cuando aquello no fuese cierto. Salió para mirarse en el espejo el tocado y no dudó en pasar un poco de maquillaje sobre su rostro solo para tratar de verse atractiva: como Ying Fa se sentía sensual, deseada, hermosa; pero como Sakura no era nadie más que una chiquilla que aún ni siquiera llegaba a los 18 años, sin gracia ni encanto alguno.

Suspiró. Como Sakura no tenía nada que ofrecerle que no pudiese ofrecerle otra así que, aún y cuando doliera, no quedaba mayor opción que hacerse a la idea de que le sucedería lo mismo que a Ying esa misma tarde.

Caminó a toda prisa porque ya era tarde para su cita, si es que aquello podía considerarse como tal, y apresuró el paso tan pronto pudo reconocer su silueta en aquella banca. Ahí estaba él con uno de sus libros de Civil entre las manos mientras sus pupilas se movían de un lado a otro, guiados por la infinidad de letras que se habían juntado en aquellas hojas para formar aquello que le gustaba tanto leer y estudiar.

Se recargó en uno de los árboles cercanos solo para admirarle con cariño y se percató de cómo el aire alborotaba sus cabellos achocolatados a como le daba placer y, en ese momento, sintió celos de él: como Sakura quizás nunca podría hacerlo y, el viento, por el simple hecho de serlo podía jugar con él sin que alguien pudiese recriminarle.

Pero sonrió, al menos estaría él ahí como amigo tal y como había estado desde meses atrás en que se conocieron: siempre atento, cariñoso, bueno, enigmático y, dentro de ella, sabía que era especial para él porque le hablaba a Ying Fa de ella. Loquería porque él no le cuestionaba por lo que era o por lo que hacía porque no creía que fuera tan importante el pasado: _Mejor piensa en el futuro que ahí es donde vivirás por siempre_ le dijo alguna vez y, al parecer, ese día se percató de que lo amaba.

Él levantó la mirada al sentirse observado y se cruzó con los ojos esmeralda de una castaña que, extrañamente, se había vuelto tan especial en su vida. Se veía adorable recargada en aquel grueso tronco vistiendo una falda blanca a la rodilla que danzaba con el aire de la misma forma que sus cabellos mieles que caían a media espalda. Su blusa rosa enmarcaba el delgado cuerpo de aquella niña que, simplemente, lo habían cautivado como nunca creyó hacerlo: no era vanidosa ni tampoco buscaba derrochar una sensualidad que no era la de ella, era simplemente hermosa sin siquiera saber que lo era, inocente, perfecta.

Simplemente alguien hecha exactamente a su medida.

-¿Hace cuanto estás ahí?-Cuestionó el mientras cerraba su libro y se levantaba al mismo tiempo que la sutil risa de la chica se escaba de sus labios y se acerba a donde él estaba.- Supongo por esos ojos que un buen rato ¿no?

-No tanto.- Dijo ella con gracia.- Es solo que te notabas tan concentrado que no quise molestarte.

-Tenía que hablarte hoy de algo importante

-Lo sé.

Se miraron por un rato sin siquiera dirigirse la palabra ¿qué pasaría a partir de ahora? ¿era eso un adiós o quizás una despedida? ¿era tan vez el final de una historia para comenzar eso?

Suposiciones y suposiciones solamente… entonces ¿qué era?

* * *

¡Hola! Bueno estoy muriendo de frío, literalmente, la hermosa ciudad de Guadalupe, Nuevo León, México está a unos horrorosos 4ºC y mañana se pronostica que estemos a o 0ºC o menos…¡Bah!

En fin aquí esta otro capítulo de Luna Llena que, debo decirlo, es mi favorito de los 3 que tengo publicados. Espero en verdad muchos REVIEWS porque me desanima bastante que a los otros 2 le firman bastante y este pues como que no lo quieren mucho.

Pasen también por Trampas del Destino y Destinos entrelazados :)

¡EL LUNES DE VUELTA A LA UNIVERSIDAD!

Love ya'

REVIEWS POR FAVOOOR!

_**Ashaki***_


	5. Sombras y Secretos

**Capítulo 5 – Sombras y Secretos**

Cerró el libro que llevaba entre sus manos y aspiró una enorme bocanada de aire. No pudo evitar que sus mejillas se sonrojaran y que su corazón latiese con fuerza ante lo que acababa de leer. Era tan hermoso. Él, por fin, se había animado a decirle que estaba completamente enamorado de ella, que no el importaba su pasado, sus secretos; que no le era relevante que no le hablara de lo que había hecho antes de él: la amaba y la quería por siempre para él.

Tan hermoso y tan irreal que no pudo evitar saber que algo saldría mal pues, aquella mujer, era la misma prostituta que él había visitado infinidad de veces.

Suspiró de nuevo y abrió el libro donde se había quedado y retrocedió un par de párrafos para releer aquellas románticas palabras de nuevo. Aún y cuando aquello parecía mentira no pudo evitar sentir envidia de Sakura Kinomoto porque, a pesar de su mentira, ella estaba con la persona de la que estaba enamorada y, ella, no lo estaba. Él simplemente no sabía que estaba enamorada de él.

Arantza levantó la mirada para encontrarse de frente con el espejo del peinador de su madre, mismo que le permitía acostarse en su cómoda cama y mirarse reflejada al mismo tiempo. Bufó. Ella no era en lo más mínimo tierna, hermosa o agraciada, o al menos, eso creía. Sus rasgos de procedencia china, que era lo único que conocía de su otro progenitor, delimitaban todos y cada uno de los rincones de su rostro haciéndola demasiado distinta a las chicas de su edad, Su cuerpo no era precisamente el que ella hubiese deseado, no era como el esbelto cuerpo de su madre el cual denotaba que, en algún momento, había bailado ballet: piernas delgadas y firmes, busto pequeño, brazos que no acumulaban ni un tumulto de grasa. Su madre ya tenía 32 años y aún contaba con ese cuerpo.

Ella, en cambio, tenía un busto un poco más prominente como para solo tener 15 años, sus caderas redondeaban su cuerpo haciendo que varias curvas delimitaran su figura. Sus piernas eran gruesas para bailar ballet (aún y cuando tenía una manía por unirlo al hip-hop y otros géneros que eran de su agrado). Su cintura no era pequeña como la de su madre pero al menos ahí estaba. No era la espiga que Sakura Amamiya era y, seguramente, no era tan hermosa y atractiva como Sakura Kinomoto-Ying Fa. La delgadez con curvas no estaba de moda como en los años 50 o, al menos, eso le parecía a demás de que su carácter no le era de mucha ayuda.

Suspiró y volvió al libro como lo había intentado un par de minutos atrás desenado que, ella también, pudiese ser correspondida como ella lo era en aquel momento.

-Tenía que hablarte hoy de algo importante

-Lo sé.

Se miraron por un rato sin siquiera dirigirse la palabra ¿qué pasaría a partir de ahora? era eso un adiós o quizás una despedida?

Suspiró para sí misma. No pudo evitar pensar que aquel era el final de una historia que no había comenzado. No podía mostrarse triste o desilusionada porque, él, nunca le había dado señales de querer algo más aunque, en varias ocasiones, llegó a pensar que estaba enamorándose de ella por lo que le contaba a Ying Fa. Se acercó con cuidado hasta que quedaron a pocos centímetros de distancia y le sonrió, le sonrió de la forma más sincera y pura que conocía porque le leseaba la mayor felicidad del universo, porque esperaba que, aquella mujer de la que le había hablado a Ying Fa le correspondiera y le amara como ella lo amaba.

Solo esperaba que ella lo hiciera tan feliz como ella anhelaba hacerlo.

-Puedes decirme lo que sea.- Murmuró ella mientras dirigía una de sus temblorosas manos hasta su mejilla y la acariciaba con ternura.- ¿Es algo malo?

Pero él no respondió, únicamente cerró los ojos dejando que ella siguiera acariciando su rostro. Dirigió su mano hasta que consiguió capturarla. Siguió el mismo camino que ella recorría mientras disfrutaba del tacto entre sus pieles. Ella sonrió, le regaló la sonrisa más grande que tuvo porque quizás aquel era y sería el único contacto de aquella forma que tendrían, porque, para ser una despedida, era el momento más hermoso y anhelado de su vida.

-Yo.- Quiso comenzar él y ella tembló al contacto de sus palabras con sus oídos. Quería prolongar un poco más aquel momento y que sus palabras se quedaran olvidadas. No quería llorar, no quería sufrir cuando él le dijera que estaba enamorado de alguien de la misma manera en que se lo había dicho a Ying Fa.

No podría soportar escuchar las mismas palabras en un día y, mucho menos, escucharlas y saber que no iban dirigidas a ella.

-Continúa.- Dijo ella mientras capturaba su rostro entre sus manos y halaba su rostro hasta que sus frentes chocaron y se miraron fijamente. -¿Qué me debes decir?-Cuestionó nuevamente.

Más, sin embargo, no habló. No dijo nada. Puede decirse que ni siquiera pensó porque ella estaba demasiado cerca. Su aroma lo embriagaba de una manera que nunca creyó conocer. Era su aroma, uno que no tenía comparación, imposible de describir. Único y especial. El de ella. Por inercia atrapó su rostro de la misma forma en la que ella tenía el suyo y ambos sonrieron ante la ocurrencia pero, sobre todo, ante el contacto.

El acarició su rostro con delicadeza, tratando de memorizar cada uno de los rincones y rasgos que lo conformaban. Sin siquiera considerar las consecuencias acercó con dulzura su rostro y la besó como quizás nunca consideró que lo haría. No era un beso pasional que denotara una necesidad carnal por aquel contacto entre sus labios.

Ella sintió como sus piernas iban perdiendo la fuerza en aquel momento. No entendía que sucedía o que pasaba, no era tampoco que sus labios tocaban los de él pero, aquella vez, ella no era Ying Fa y no le estaba pagando por aquello. Sus labios solo habían sido besados por él. Porque, desde aquella primera vez que él, Azura le indicó que a un cliente no se le besa porque, los labios, son sagrados para la prostituta. Porque los besos son únicamente para la persona que amabas y, desde aquella vez que lo besó a él, nunca más beso a nadie más.

Pasó sus brazos alrededor del cuello de él para no caer en aquel momento. Correspondió sus besos tan tiernamente como él lo estaba haciendo y, sintió, cómo unos bazos fuertes se pasaban alrededor de su cintura y la pegó contra él.

Era lo que ambos querían, lo que ambos deseaban y lo que siempre habían soñado.

-Syaoran yo..- Quiso comenzar ella pero se vio acallada por uno de los dedos de él sobre sus labios. Ambos se vieron sonrojados ante lo que había apasado.- Yo no…

-Te amo.- Murmuró en un murmullo apenas audible por ella. No era afecto a hablar de sus sentimientos pero, ella, le inspiraba una confianza que solamente había sentido en algún momento con Meiling, su prima, y con Ying Fa, su querida Ying Fa que nunca podría dejar de ser su amiga porque, ella, era irreal.

Irreal e imaginaria porque sabía que Ying Fa no era nadie más que una careta mientras que, Sakura Kinomoto existía, vivía, respiraba siendo quien debía de ser: un ser humano sin máscaras, un ser humano que, aunque tenía sus secretos al menos podía salir libremente y ser ella.

-Te amo y te necesito Sakura.- Continuó él mientras entrelazaba sus manos con las de ella y le sonreía. Sonrió como nunca lo había visto sonreír. Se veía puro y alegre, pleno y decidió. Y le creyó. Creyó que había verdad en sus palabras y sintió la felicidad que nunca había sentido.

Su vida había sido un camino escuro por el cual había divagado entre penumbras y soledad sin poder siquiera encontrar una luz. Pero él estaba ahí y se convirtió no solo en ese pequeño destello que le guiaba el camino. No. Él era algo más que una simple luz, se convirtió en la iluminación completa de su mundo, porque la amaba como ella lo hacía.

Y por primera vez considero que, tal vez, su vida podía cambiar. Por primera vez creyó en que el destino, por fin, estaba a favor de ella.

En ese momento se dio cuenta de que sólo quedaba una tarea importante en su vida, la única que sería la que le daría la felicidad completa al lado de él. Ahora ella solamente sabía que debía salir, tan pronto como pudiera, de luna llena.

"_Yo te amaba" _fue lo único que llegó a su cabeza una vez que se recostó en el sofá de su oficina después de haber tomado el libro que horas antes había lanzado contra la pared. Golpeado, estropeado y mallugado. De la misma forma que el libro así estaba su corazón. Ni siquiera esos casi 16 años habían sido suficientes para que se olvidara de ella, de esa herida. Nunca había vuelto a poner un pie en Japón porque, ese lugar, representaba una gota de alcohol en una herida abierta.

El lugar de una traición, eso es lo que era.

Tomó su móvil y marcó el único número, a demás de el de Eriol, que conocía de Japón. Esperó con impaciencia a que alguien contestara mientras contaba los tonos que le marcaban una espera que siempre le sacaba de sus cabales. Uno. Dos. Tres.

-Habla Reed-Dijo una voz varonil al otro lado de la bocina.- ¿Eres tú tío?

-Yang ¿cómo has estado hijo?.- Cuestionó sin siquiera contestar a su pregunta. Aquel chico era su persona favorito, lo más cercano a un hijo verdadero.-¿Lo encontraste?

-Por milésima vez tío esa mujer desapareció del mapa, no hay rastro alguno de ella o se su vida, simplemente es como si nunca hubiese vivido aquí. No entiendo cuál es tu obsesión con esa tal Kinomoto tío pero, después de que la Familia Li acabara con ella por medio de la prensa, ella simplemente desapareció. Quizás este muerta, se haya mudado, se haya casado ¡No lo sé!

-¿Y no hay rasgo de alguna Sakura? ¿Alguna que se paresca?

-¿Sabes cuántas Sakuras hay en Japón? O mejor aún ¿En Tokio? –Bufó. Su tío siempre tan terco. Se había rendido de aquella estúpida búsqueda a los pocos meses de llegar a Japón para estudiar la secundaria. Sí, se había esforzado las primeras semanas, había devorado registros, hecho llamadas, recorrido todas las calles del lugar. Pero nada, era como si se la hubiese tragado la tierra. Pero, después de unas semanas, se dio cuenta que había algo más importante rondándole en mente. Ella, Una graciosa y peculiar chica de la secundaria se le había metido por los ojos y había decidió vivir en su corazón enamorándole como nunca creyó que podría estarlo.

Arantza Amamiya era la mujer más peculiar que había conocido: obstinada y voluntariosa, siempre terminaba de pleito con él y, podía decir, que eso era lo que mas le encantaba de ella. No intentaba enamorarlo, no intentaba ni siquiera tener una relación amistosa con él. No. Simplemente siempre terminaba peleando con él, como con los profesores, como quien se metía con ella. Podía ser dulce y amable con todos los demás compañeros pero, con él, bueno con él siempre vivía berreando.

Y, en ese momento, sintió como su corazón se apretaba y comenzaba a producir un dolor que había intentado ignorar desde hacía unas semanas atrás cuando, su madre, por fin le pidió que volviera a casa. Amaba a su madre o, mejor dicho, a su madrastra y sabía el dolor que había representado para ambos el separarse para que el se fuera a estudiar fuera pero, ahora, le dolía el tener que dejar a esa niña sin haber podido declararle lo que sentía.

O peor aún, sin haber conseguido que ella le correspondiera.

-Volveré en un par de días más.- Dijo el joven de ojos negros y cabellos cabellos castaños.- Debo dejarte ya porque hay cosas muy importantes por hacer antes de mi partida y tío… saluda a mi madre por mí.- Y dicho aquello colgó.

Inspiró tanto aire como pudo. Moría de miedo. Hacía mucho tiempo que no entraba a la oficina de aquella mujer. Era el fin. Aquello debía terminar de una buena vez. Ya era hora de despedirse de Ying Fa y ser, simplemente, Sakura. Sí, quizás tendría que vivir trabajando todo el día de camarera o limpiando pisos, quizás pasaría demasiadas dificultades pero Ying Fa ya le causaba demasiados líos internos.

-Renuncio-Mencionó la castaña un par de meses después frente a la señora Akira. Su relación con Syaoran se había mantenido firme y, ella, debía de dejar de mentirle. A pesar de que pasaban muchísimo tiempo juntos él seguía aceptando su silencio sobre su empleo y su incapacidad de salir por las noches con él y, ella, ya estaba cansada de mentirle.-Quiero irme de aquí. Renunció. Repitió.

-No puedes irte mocosa y lo sabes.- Sentenció sin siquiera mirarla- Me debes niña y me debes mucho dinero así que te cambias de ropa y sales a cumplir con tu trabajo.

-No quiero

-Nadie te preguntó si querías babosa.- Contestó mirándola.- Vas y te pones esas garritas negras que tanto les gustan a los clientes y te pones a trabajar ¡ya!.- Sentenció.- Y si quieres irte más te vale pagar o si no niña no vas a acabarte lo que te sucederá ¿Entendiste?

-Tengo el dinero.- Sentenció.- Quedese con mi apartamento y con esto.- Dijo mientras se arrancaba del cuello el collar que su padre le había dado hacía tanto tiempo atrás y.- Suspiró, suspiró porque le dolía darle aquello y porque, para completar la suma necesaria, debería de darle aquello tan hermoso que su ahora novio le había dado.- Esto también.- Dijo mientras depositaba sobre la mesa un brazalete con la inscripción _"juntos toda la vida" _en su interior.

-¿Crees que serás libre de esta manera?-Cuestionó

-Ya pagué, ya soy libre.-Dijo de la forma más segura que encontró. Tenía casi 18 años y quería ser libre. Ya no quería ser aquello, ya no podía vender su cuerpo a cualquier hombre porque se estaba traicionando a sí misma. Sí, conocía que era el sexo, había aprendido a dar placer hasta al hombre más frívolo del mundo pero,ella, quería hacer el amor. Quería sentirse en la libertad de besar a su novio y dejarse enseñar. Ya no quería ser la maestra, quería ser la aprendiza. Quería conocer los misterios que hay detrás de una penetración, los secretos que guarda una caricia, la necesidad que disimulan unos labios por el cuello de alguien.

Por primera vez en su vida quería saber lo que era que la desearan por amor y no simplemente por lascivia.

-No Sakura, tú nunca serás libre.- Sentenció la mujer mientras tomaba los papeles del apartamento y tomaba las joyas en su poder. Definitivamente aquello pagaba más de la deuda.-Ying Fa será tu sombra eterna, siempre estará detrás de ti y te atormentará. Tú eres Ying Fa y no podrás ocultarlo no importa cuánto te esfuerces. Siempre serás ella y ella siempre serás tú y, tarde o temprano, Ying Fa saldrá a la luz en tu camino porque no puedes borrar lo que fuiste ¿has entendido? Un día saldrás a la calle y alguien te reconocerá a pesar de que tengas los ojos verdes. O peor aún, te verás al espejo y verás su reflejo, verás cómo te observa y te recordará lo que siempre fuiste y lo que eres porque, sin importar tus razones, fuiste una prostituta, una puta y debo agregar que la mejor que tuvimos después de Azura.

-Eso no pasará

-No niña, eso es precisamente lo que está pasando, pasara y te condenará la existencia.- Concluyó. Esperemos te de al menos unas semanas de calma antes de que te des cuenta que Ying Fa siempre estará en tu vida.

Una basura. Así se sentía en aquel momento. Una patética escritora y periodista que no había pasado del mismo renglón de la editorial de aquella semana. Volteo para encontrarse con una fotografía de ella con su hija el día que terminó la escuela primaria. Sonrió cuando vio los chocolatosos y oscuros ojos de su niña, su niña que día a día se volvía mujer pero, esa sonrisa, desapareció cuando vio su imagen en aquella fotografía. La señora Akira no había mentido en lo que había dicho, a decir verdad, ahora podía encontrar sabiduría en cada una de sus palabras, Le dijo su destino y ella intentó inútilmente luchar contra él.

Ella era Ying Fa y había tenido que vivir con aquel secreto y, la única vez que se supo, fue suficiente para que Sakura Kinomoto desapareciera del universo y en su lugar llegara Sakura Amamiya. Ying Fa era su sombra eterna, su máscara, su compañera, su doble en cada uno de sus pasos. Ying Fa siempre estaba ahí, era madre y trabajadora de la misma forma que ella era y, por más que quisiera alejar a aquella prostituta de su hija no podía hacerlo.

Alejar a Ying Fa era alejarse ella misma y no estaba dispuesta a hacerlo. Repudiaba el recuerdo de vender su cuerpo pero no podía arrepentirse, no podía pedir que el tiempo volviera y cambiara todo porque, cambiarlo, representaba perder a su hija.

Porque Ying Fa al menos algo bueno había traído, su paso por el mundo había provocado que Ari fuera quien era. Si Ying Fa no hubiese existido quizás a Syaoran nunca lo hubiese conocido o quizás Ari no hubiese sido engendrada en el momento en el que lo hizo o, podría ser que, al quedarse con él, la niña no hubiese sido la que era ahora.

Odiaba a Ying Fa pero, al mismo tiempo, agradecía su existencia en su vida.

-Madre me quiero casar con ella.- Sentenció al otro lado del teléfono.- Ya tengo 20 años y tú esperabas que me casara pronto. Pues bien, quiero casarme con ella y voy a hacerlo.

-No sabemos nada de ella Syaoran ¡No puedes casarte con cualquiera! ¿hasta cuándo entenderás que eres un Li y tienes responsabilidades? Ella no es…

-Ella es la que quiero y punto madre. Me voy a casar con Sakura Kinomoto así sea lo último que haga, así me dejes sin herencia, aun y cuando deba renunciar a ser un Li.- Y colgó sabiendo que su madre no se quedaría sentada pero, él, estaba seguro de su novia, creía plenamente que nadie era mejor que ella para ser la futura señora Li.

Un ruido retumbó en el apartamento y, después de despejar un poco la mente, se dio cuenta de que la puerta estaba siendo tocada con delicadeza. Se dirigió a ella y la abrió para encontrarse con su novia. Ella lo miró un poco acongojada y sonrió débilmente mientras dejaba caer unas valijas en el suelo.

-Tuve que dejar mi apartamento.- Musitó.- ¿Podría quedarme contigo unos días mientras encuentro otro lugar?

-Sakura, yo quiero que te quedes toda la vida.

* * *

**_Alow!!!!! jaja si mucho tiempo pero esque la universidad me come mucho tiempo y ando en parciales pero, como este fic es mi favorito, no pude evitar apresurarme para subir capítulo._**

**_por favor dejen reviews porque anhelo mucho que les guste esta historia y gracias a todos los que firman SON UN SOL_**

FELIZ 14 DE FEBRERO!

Ashaki *


	6. Meiling

**Capítulo 6 – Meiling. **

-¿Kinomoto dijo?-Cuestionó un inglés al otro lado de la bocina mientras escribía el nombre que aquella mujer le estaba dictando.- Sakura Kinomoto, japonesa, 18 años ¿algo más que sepa de ella?

-Eso es precisamente lo que tú vas a decirme a mí querido Eriol-Sentenció la voz femenina del otro lado. Li Syaoran no estaba equivocado cuando sospechó que su madre no se quedaría sentada dejándole hacer lo que él quisiera. Un Li siempre luchaba por que las cosas salieran como él quería pero, sobre todo, un Li tenía la obligación de cumplir con las normas y él había fallado con la principal de las reglas Li: "_La familia es primero"._-Tu conoces a mi hijo mejor que nadie Hiragizawa, se que entenderás que estoy buscando lo mejor para él.

-No se preocupe señora Li.- Concluyó él mientras sonreía para sí mismo al otro lado del teléfono.- En cuanto sepa algo no dude en que me pondré en contacto con usted.

-Hazlo pronto. En un par de semanas llegarán a Hong Kong para hacer público el compromiso y me quiero deshacer de ella antes de que eso suceda.

Eriol Hiragizawa colgó el teléfono y se escondió la pequeña libreta negra entre las bolsas de su saco. A sus 20 años Eriol ya había trabajado para una agencia de investigación secreta y, en aquel momento, se encontraba estudiando Relaciones Internacionales en una universidad Inglesa. Él conocía a los Li desde que tenía memoria y había compartido aventuras inigualables con Syaoran durante su infancia. A la familia Li y no podía fallarles, se encargaría de descubrir quién era aquella tal Sakura Kinomoto y si era una mujer digna de convertirse en la señora Li.

Pero no pudo evitar dejar que aquel nombre le hiciera ruido. En algún momento, de alguna boca o de algún lugar él había escuchado de ella, el problema era ¿dónde? ¿de quién? ¿cuándo? Escuchó a su prometida llamarle desde la cocina y trató de olvidar aquella conversación y aquel trabajo por un momento. Cuando ellos dos estaban juntos no hablaban de trabajo, no se cuestionaban de aquello. Para ella era sumamente tensionante escuchar de cómo él se ponía en riesgo para obtener la información que se le pedía y, él , terminaba un tanto cansado de escuchar de sus problemas en sus prácticas de publicidad en las revistas más importantes del Reino Unido.

Se amaban y llevaban viviendo juntos desde ya varios años y, por eso, no se presionaban por el trabajo del otro. Se dirigió a la cocina y se encontró con una hermosa mujer de ojos amatistas y largos cabellos oscuros cocinando algo que, suponía, era un pastel. Sonrió. No podía esperar para convertirla en su esposa y compartir con ella el resto de su vida.

-¿Llamada importante?-Cuestionó ella mientras le servía un poco de aquel pastel que resultó ser de vainilla con fresas.

-Trabajo.- Respondió mientras la miraba fijamente.

-oh.-Fue lo único que atinó a responder antes de volver a cambiar el tema de conversación.

Ahora, casi 16 años después, Eriol Hiragizawa no pudo evitar llevarse las manos al rostro. Suspiró y, de nuevo, se sintió culpable. Había sido parte de los causantes de la infelicidad de su mejor amigo Li Syaoran y de su ahora cuñada Sakura Amamiya quien, en realidad, era apellidaba Kinoomoto. Era su culpa que las cosas hubiesen terminado de aquella forma y, también, era uno de los culpables de que Arantza Amamiya desconociera en su totalidad de los derechos que le correspondían por ser descendiente de los Li.

Derechos que, por su bien, nunca conocería porque, sí los Li llegaban a conocer de su existencia, las cosas se pondrían feas. Muy feas.

El sonido de su móvil le sacó de sus ideas y no pudo evitar sonreír al mismo tiempo que se sentía nervioso al reconocer el número de quien le llamaba. Aspiró una fuerte bocanada de aire y lo tomó entre sus manos presionando con cuidado el botón verde.

-Señora Reed un placer hablar con usted.- Dijo mientras trataba de mostrarse lo más sereno y seguro posible.- Tenia tiempo si saber de usted.

-Eriol te conozco desde que tengo memoria no entiendo ¿cuál es la obsesión por llamarme señora Reed?. Llámame Meiling por favor, como en los viejos tiempos.

Ambos se quedaron en un largo silencio. Claro que se conocían, ambos, en un acto desesperado, habían intentado salvar a Sakura del infierno que le esperaba pero no lo consiguiero. Ahora, después de tantos años, ambos, se seguían sintiendo culpables. La única persona de la tradición Li que conocía de la existencia de Ari era Meiling, misma que en aquel momento creía que ambas vivían en algún lugar del continente europeo.

-¿Cómo está tu esposa y tu hijo?-Cuestionó tratando de entablar una conversación pero era en vano. No valía la pena mentirle a él porque también sabía que sus llamadas no eran nunca para eso Sabía que Tomoyo Hiragizawa era dueña y diseñadora de una de las mejores revistas de moda que había en el país y que, al mismo tiempo, se daba el tiempo de ser madre y dirigir una academia de artes musicales y escénicas.- No vale la pena que te mienta, sabes que no te llamo para eso.

-¿Ahora qué sucede Mei?

-Tienes que alertar a Sakura y a su hija.- Dijo ella mientras se remolineaba en el cómodo sillón de su oficina.- Se que no vas a decirme dónde están y que ya no viven en Japón puesto que me lo has repetido hasta el cansancio. Estoy consciente de que mi familia le hizo mucho daño pero necesito advertirle de lo que está por venir así que Eriol, te lo ruego, déjame hablar con ella, déjame que le cuente.

-¿Y qué está por venir Meiling? Entiendo que la niña viene a ser tu sobrina y que quieres saber de ella pero ¡déjalas tranquilas! Si mi mujer sabe que sigues llamando para saber de ella va a buscarte y te va a matar Meling. Conoces a Tomoyo Hiragizawa y sabes que va a hacerlo.

-Hay un libro sobre la vida de Ying Fa y está nominado para los premiso de la CAE. En cuanto la tía Ieran lo sepa Sakura se las va a ver negras o, peor, van a encontrar a la niña y se la van a quitar… para siempre.

Meiling contaba con apenas 17 años cuando recibió órdenes de su tía para que acudiera a Japón a cuidar de su primo. Lo adoraba y no podía negarlo, Syaoran representaba para ella la única familia que había tenido puesto que sus padres murieron cuando era aún muy pequeña. Era su hermano, su amigo, su compañero y confidente por lo que entendía a la perfección en sentir de su tía ante la precipitada decisión de matrimonio que había tomado.

Pero confiaba en él como nunca había confiado en nadie y, por eso, estaba convencida ún sin conocer a Kinomoto que era digna de su primo sin importar que sucediese.

Tomó en primer vuelo a Tokio que encontró y, por el bien de ella y de su primo, no avisó a nadie de su viaje. Si aquella mujer era quien Syao afirmaba que era le dejaría entrar sin cuestionamientos y le dejaría tomar su papel de prima y copropietaria del departamento al que llegaría porque, según se había enterado, llevaban un par de meses viviendo juntos.

Decidió que caminaría hacia el departamento. Únicamente una vez había estado en Japón y esa había sido en compañía de la familia Li, de la familia a la que ahora pertenecía. Habían escogido aquel departamento entre una infinidad de ellos porque era uno de los más cercanos a la universidad donde su primo estudiaba y donde, se suponía, ella iría estudiar también.

Pero no lo hizo. No quiso separarse de su familia porque ya había perdido una y no estaba dispuesta a perder otra. No otra vez.

Tocó con fuerza a la puerta. Una. Dos. Tres veces. Suspiró con impaciencia y dejó que su pie comenzara a denotar su frustración por no obtenerla respuesta esperada. Miró el reloj y dedujo que seguramente su primo se encontraba realizando prácticas en alguno de los juzgado s del país. Pero, de ella, no conocía nada.

Llamó nuevamente y se repitió lo mismo que había sucedido minutos atrás: nadie respondió. Tomó su valija y se dirigió por aquel pasillo a donde estaban las escaleras. Volvería más tarde a ver si los encontraba más tarde, por ahora, quizás una tarde de compras o un buen café podría ayudarle a pasar el rato.

Había vivido tratando de cumplir los planes de su tía quien, consideraba, que el futuro de su vida era ser una modelo reconocida pues tenía la belleza física suficiente para conseguirlo pero, ella, no era feliz. Se sumió en sus pensamientos mientras caminaba por aquel pasillo mientras buscaba la salida pero, sin querer, chocó de frente con una persona haciendo que la enorme cantidad de libros que cargaba cayeran al piso haciendo un fuerte estruendo.

Se llevó las manos a uno de los pies y se percató del dolor que le había causado el golpe de uno de los tantos libros que estaban en el suelo y, después, dirigió su mirada a la mujer que se encontraba agachada recogiendo todos aquello. Dirigió una de sus manos a algunos de ellos y recogió con cuidado no sin antes leer algunos de los títulos: Literatura del Siglo XVI, Orgullo y Prejuicio de Jane Austen, Sueño de una Noche de Verano de Shakespeare, Lo opuesto al Amor de Julie Braux, Evaluación crítica de la novela dramática, etc.

-Lo siento.- Dijo la chica que tenía unos enorme s ojos tonos esmeralda y que la miraba al tiempo que recogía desesperadamente la pila de libros que aún estaban en el suelo.- Venia tan cargada que no te vi. Espero no haberte lastimado.

Meiling sonrió ante la torpeza de la chica. Era bonita, muy bonita para andar sola por aquellos pasillos tan cargada con todos aquellos libros. Tomó algunos de ellos entre sus manos y los levantó para que, la chica, no tuviera que caminar al apartamento que le correspondía. Ambas se miraron y no pudieron evitar sonreírse mutuamente pues, aunque no estuvieran aún consientes de ello, ambas tendrían su destino ligado para toda la vida.

-No eres de aquí ¿verdad?-Dijo la chica de cabellos mieles mientras buscaba en su bolso con la mano que le quedaba libre el juego de llaves que seguramente le dejarían entrar a su apartamento.- ¿buscas a alguien en especial?

-Mi primo y no, no soy de aquí. Vengo de Hong Kong.

-¡Qué coincidencia!- Dijo al chica mientras mentía la llave en la hendidura de aquella puerta que Meiling Li estuvo tocando minutos atrás.- De ahí es mi prometido.-Completó de manera sonriente e ilusionada. Era una mujer enamorada y aquello podía notarlo hasta una persona ciega-Mucho gusto, me llamo Sakura Kinomoto y no sabía que a demás de mi novio hubiese más personas de procedencia China en este edificio.

-Meiling.- Dijo ella mientras le respondía la sonrisa. Aquella mujer definitivamente no estaba a la altura de cumplir los estándares que seguramente la matriarca de los Li había marcado para que alguien ocupase un día su lugar. No se le veía que fuera una persona de sociedad, ni siquiera se veía que fuese mayor de 17 pero, aún así, ella tenía lo que las otras parejas de su primo nunca habías mostrado: amor.

Sakura le invitó a entrar al apartamento que, Meiling, conocía a la perfección. Blanquísimas paredes daban una iluminación singular a la sala principal misma que estaba decorada con objetos en tonalidades verdes y cafés. Sí, los Li tenían un gusto exquisito para la decoración pero, todos y cada uno de ellos, sabían que aún y cuando pudiesen elegir los mejores y más hermosos adornos nunca conseguían que un lugar pareciese un hogar. Creaban casas hermosas y elegantes dignas de familias ricas como las propias pero nunca conseguían que se sintieran en sus casas pero, este lugar, era distinto.

En cada uno de los rincones había un no se qué que le inspiraban calidez y tranquilidad, era como si en esa ocasión ella estuviese en casa, en un hogar cálido y acogedor donde podías deshacerte de los miedos y angustias para sentirte querida y cuidada. En ese lugar sentía que podía ser quien ella quisiera ser y, esa persona, no era una modelo… era algo que iba mucho más allá.

Platicaron toda la tarde como si se conocieran desde siempre. La japonesa no le cuestionó sobre su vida o su pasado, sobre quién era y a qué venía por lo que la china hizo exactamente lo mismo. No pregunto de dónde era, de su familia, estatus o procedencia, ni siquiera cuestionó su edad o carrera, simplemente habló con ella como si se tratase de una muy buena amiga que hacía tiempo no veía.

La tarde comenzó a caer poco a poco entre risas y carcajadas de ambas chicas y, para cuando se dieron cuenta, el estrellado cielo nocturno adornaba a la pintoresca ciudad de Tokio. Sakura rolo sonrió y se dirigió a la cocina apelando que pronto llegaría su novio y que, a ambos, les encantaría que se quedara a cenar. "_Sé que le encantara hablar con alguien que sea de Hong Kong, aunque no lo diga se que extraña su casa_" dijo en algún momento de la conversación mientras cortaba algunas verduras para la cena. Por su lado, Mei, nunca había aprendido a cocinar pues su familia consideraba que si sería una modelo importante, debido a esto se sentó en uno de los bancos que daban a la barra de la pequeña pero acogedora cocina del lugar y tomó entre sus manos uno de los libros que habían ocasionado que ambas se conocieran. Ese fue el momento en el que sus sueños tomaron un sentido, cuando decidió lo que en verdad quería hacer de su vida. El momento exacto, en el lugar necesario, con la persona perfecta.

Meiling se llevó las manos al cabello tratando de tranquilizarse pero no lo consiguió. Se levantó de su escritorio y caminó si poder detenerse de un lado a otro de la oficina. Se sentía harta, agotada, impotente. Años atrás no había podido ayudar a la única persona, después de su fallecido esposo y de su hijo, que confiara al cien por ciento que pudiese hacer lo que fuera.

Sakura le había dado el empujón que necesitaba, le había mostrado un camino que ella no conocía y le había puesto entre sus manos la posibilidad de ser importante. Si era una de las principales críticas de la CAE no había sido por su dinero ni por su estatus. No. Había sido por su talento, por su entrega, por su buen trabajo… por su apoyo incondicional a pesar de que nunca más volvió a verla.

Recordó a la niña que había nacido fruto de aquella relación y se sintió imponetente al tener que guardar el secreto de su existencia. ¿Cómo sería? ¿Qué estaría haciendo? No pudo evitar sentir un escalofrío recorrer su cuerpo de solo imaginar que dijese de su existencia. Sakura la perdería en ese preciso instante. La dinastía Li era fuerte en influyente y en un chasquido de dedos se quedaría con su custodia sin siquera dar tiempo a Sakura de luchar por ella y, en ese momento, sintió nostalgia y miedo.

Nunca tuvo hijos propios pero sí tuvo a un hijo al que adoraba completamente. Conoció a Huang Reed cuando recién comenzó a trabajar para el Consejo Asiático de Escritores como pasante de manuscritos. Alto, de cabellos y ojos oscuros. Sí, era atractivo pero, sobre todo, era atento, cariñoso y siempre se mostraba atento a los sueños que ella le contaba. "_Sólo cree en ti y verás como el destino acomoda todo para que salga"_ le dijo alguna vez y, ese día, se percató de que lo amaba.

Él era viudo y tenía un pequeño de 4 años llamado Yang. Era su mundo y su adoración y ella estaba consciente de aquello, el problema era ¿podría ella amar a un niño que no hubiese nacido de su seno? Lo conoció una cálida tarde de Abril en un parque cercano a la CAE, habían acordado encontrarse casualmente en aquel lugar para que se conocieran y dejaran que el pequeño decidiera, en sus manos estaba el destino de aquella relación.

Ojos negros y rubíes se toparon y una descarga eléctrica recorrió sus cuerpos. Tenía unas ganas inexplicables de abrazarle y acurrucarle entre sus brazos, era tan perfecto y hermoso como nunca imagino que consideraría a un pequeño. Él, expectante, se acercó y le tendió la mano en señal de saludo mismo que ella correspondió tomando su mano y acercándole a ella para besarle la frente y abrazarle.

"_Encantada de conocerte, espero seamos buenos amigos" _recordó haber mencionado y, desde aquel momento, lo amo como nunca imaginó amar a nadie y, sin llevar su sangre, lo idealizó como el hijo que siempre quiso. Huang murió 3 años después de contraer nupcias con Meiling y nunca concibieron al hijo que ambos anhelaban pero, ella, tomó a Yang entre sus manos, lo educó, lo amo y lo trató con dulzura porque él era su hijo, el más perfecto y hermoso que la vida le pudo haber dado.

No juzgaba a Sakura por proteger a su hija porque, ella, definitivamente haría lo mismo por Yang.

-Es una linda historia.- Dijo Sakura mientras revisaba el arroz que terminaba de cocinarse en al vaporera y, al mismo tiempo como toda buena ama de casa, cocinaba las verduras y acomodaba la mesa.- Es una hermosa historia de amor, un tanto distinta por la forma en la que Elizabeth trata a Mr Darcy pero es maravillosa.

-Oh.- Fue la única exclamación que salió de sus labios. Por alguna extraña razón aquel libros entre sus manos hacía que una inexplicable carga eléctrica recorriera hasta los sinfines de su cuerpo. Sus ojos, su mente, sus manos exigían que este fuera abierto y que pudiese juzgar la historia por ella misma y no por la que la amable chica de ojos verdes le decía.

Sakura tomó una taza de té en una de sus manos y con la otra tomó la mano de Mei dirigiéndola a donde ella denominó como su zona de lectura conformado por un lindo y cómodo diván adornado con muchos almohadones de colores y donde la imagen del cielo nocturno de la ciudad de Tokio adornaban como el mejor papel tapiz del país. Dejo en té en una mesita de al lado y le invitó a sentarse ahí y leer un rato mientras ella terminaba la cena.

Así pasó alrededor de una hora más. Las palabras de Jane Auten enviaron a Meiling a un lugar inimaginable donde sentía una profunda y pura atracción hacia hacía el que era el protagonista masculino de la obra y unos profundos celos ante Lizzy quien decía lo que creía y pensaba sin que le importara lo demás.

Si ella fuera un poco más como ella nada de lo que estaba pasando le afectaría y seguramente estudiaría lo que ella quisiera.

Y ahora sabía perfectamente lo que quería ser: Crítica de Libros.

Escuchó un ruido al otro lado del apartamento y, dedujo, que seguramente su primo había llegado ya. Era hora de decirle a Sakura la verdad de quién era ella. Dejó el libro en el diván y se levantó para así dirigirse a la entrada del lugar. Sonrió ante la imagen que le esperaba. Él, en pro de su efusividad del momento, tomó a su prometida entre sus brazos y la cargó hasta que su rostro quedó sobre el de él mientras que ella se apoyaba con sus manos sobre los hombros de él. Reían. Ambos reían de una forma peculiar que Meiling Li nunca había escuchado.

-¡Bájame!-Gritaba ella mientras miraba fijamente a su novio olvidándose por completo de la visita de aquella noche.- Mi amor ¡ya! ¡Bájame!

-Te ves hermosa cuando peleas.- Dijo él mientras la bajaba al suelo de nuevo y le besaba la frente con cariño.- y tambiéncuando estas despeinada o cocinando, o haciendo tarea o…

-Cariño a veces eres todo un dolor de cabeza.- Concluyó mientras se enseñaba la lengua como si fuera una chiquilla que acaba de ganar la pelea.- Se giró para regresar a la cocina y vió a Mei esconderse tras una de las paredes. Se ruborizó de manera desmesurada. Ella lo había visto todo.-Mi amor vino una chica a cenar,la conocí esta tarde y le invité a quedarse- Andaba buscando a su primo de Hong Kong pero no lo encontró así que le pedí que esperara aquí ¿No te parece raro? ¡No sabía que a demás de ti hubiese otra persona de procedencia china por aquí!

-Eso es porque no lo hay.- Terminó.

Mei salió del escondite y se plantó de frente a su primo quien la miraba de forma incrédula y un tanto fría. Ahora desconfiaba de ella y era de esperarse. Ella estaba consciente de que él consideraría que era una enviada de Ieran para deshacerse de Sakura y efectivamente eso era pero, ahora que la conocía, no podría hacerle daño.

Era la mujer que la dinastía Li necesitaba le gustara a su tía o no.

-¿No vas a presentarse?-Cuestionó la mujer de ojos rubí mientras se dirigía hasta su primo, le besaba las mejillas y lo estrechaba entre sus brazos.- Lamento no habértelo dicho antes Sakura pero debía esperar a ver si en verdad eras digna de saberlo y de que te hablara. Soy Meiling Li, prima de tu prometido.

No pudo evitar recordar aquel día en que la conoció. Pudo considerarla el algún momento una amenaza pero no lo era. Nunca lo fue. Meiling Li se había convertido en uno de los seres humanos que más le habían protegido después que se sucediera lo que, aunque no hubiese querido reconocerlo en aquel momento, era inevitable.

Sakura miró la hora le reloj y bufó. Había sido un mal día pues no había podido avanzar con su columna. Quiso llamar a su hija para saber cómo estaba su día cuidando de Kenji pero no lo hizo. No sentía la valentía de llamarle después de recordar todo esto. Algún día tendría que decirle lo que había sucedido aquel día, tendría que contarle porque no conocía nada de su padre. Tendría que contarle la verdad sobre ella misma y, tal vez, su hija la odiaría por haberse convertido en aquello para poder salir adelante.

Tomó sus cosas y decidió que era momento de volver a casa pues, al atardecer, Arantza tomaría sus gastadas zapatillas y sus mallas negras para dirigirse a la academia de danza y música de Tomoyo, misma que en los momentos más duros habían sido el lugar donde ella había trabajado para sostener a su hija en aquellos primeros días y para terminar de pagar sus estudios de periodismo.

Sabía que Arantza amaba la música, la danza, el arte. Estaba consciente de que era excelente para la escuela pero, su verdadera pasión, eran las artes escénicas, los sonidos que te llevaban a lugares desconocidos. Sonrió de saber que tenía una hija tan polifacética y, con solo traer su recuerdo a la mente, no pudo evitar recordar su sorprendente parecido con su padre.

_Syaoran_. Lo extrañaba como nunca creería que extrañaría a alguien pero, al mismo tiempo, le dolía saber que él nunca había querido escuchar su verdad. La verdad. Habían soñado en tantas cosas juntos, habían planeado tanto, se habían amado tanto. Pero algo les había faltado, no se habían amado verdaderamente y nunca confiaron al cien por ciento entre ellos. Quizás en aquel momento debió de haber dudado de ella, quizás debió de haberle cuestionado sobre su vida antes de que todo se viniera a cabo así o, simplemente, ella debió de haberle dicho sobre su vida.

Pero no valía la pena lanzar piedras de un lado a otro. No valía la pena buscar un culpable. Ambos como pareja habían fallado y no habían luchado lo suficiente. Ahora él tenía a alguien en su vida y ella, bueno, ella al menos tenía a Arantza a su lado.

Y, aquello, debía de permanecer así hasta que Ari supiese la verdad y ella misma decidiera, no podría decidir para toda la vida sobre ella aún y cuando eso deseara con toda el alma.. Sabía a lo que se arriesgaba al decirle a su hija la verdad pero no podía condenarla a vivir en el desconocimiento eterno.

Suspiró. La decisión estaba tomada. Aquella noche le contaría la verdadera historia. Su historia y, por primera vez, ella sería la que decidiría sobre su destino.

----------

_Bueno ya era hora de que salieran a la luz personajes importantes :) espero les agrade mucho este capítulo y les pido bastante sus reviews son super importantes para mí. Dejen la verdad ¿les gusta? ¿creen que podría mejorar? ¿Qué les parece bueno?_

_En fin ya no falta mucho para saber cómo fue que ambos se separaron así como tampoco para que Ari sepa la verdad así que espérenme tantito jajajaja._

_Dejen reviews por favor_

_**Ashaki***_


	7. En tu Piel

perdooon! esta corto y tarde años pero la universidad me come!!!! he tenido miles de examenes y muchas cosas que leer, proyectos, trabajos y cosas asi y se que no es excusa pero pues aquí esta el capítulo... disfruten el momentro porque ellos se separan en el siguiente capítulo o al menos ya sabremos como fue que se perararon......

* * *

**Capítulo 7 – En tu piel **

Tomó varios de los papeles entre sus manos y los trató de acomodar en los archiveros correspondientes sin tener éxito alguno en su tarea. Tenía demasiadas cosas en que pensar como para concentrarse en aquello: su pequeño con una gripe que le tenía tendido en la cama, una sobrina que, extrañamente, ahora cuestionaba sobre la historia que ella, 15 años después de que hubiese sucedido, no terminaba por comprender; un marido que se sentía culpable de la fatídica historia de su mejor amiga y, por ende, su mejor amiga que vivía bajo la sombras de alguien que no era y con el corazón destrozado por aquel amor que perdió.

Definitivamente aquel no era un buen día para aquella mujer de mirada amatista, eran demasiadas cosas en que pensar. En momentos así detestaba el haberse mudado a tan temprana edad al Reino Unido, odiaba el haber perdido el contacto con su prima por tanto tiempo y se daba asco a sí misma por haber sido la de la maravillosa idea de que no era malo ser una prostituta.

Tan idiota, ¿Cómo fue que no sospechó en ningún momento que su prima se refería a ella misma cuando le estaba planteando la pregunta? ¿Por qué lo que ahora era tan evidente en aquel momento le pareció lo más normal? Cuando eres joven crees que sabes todo del mundo y que, los prejuicios sociales, no son más que eso: prejuicios, ideas herradas en las mentes cerradas de una bola de personas que se tragan todo lo que ven y escuchan pero, cuando creces, te das cuenta de que todo, absolutamente todo, tenía una razón de ser.

Cuando una madre engendra un hijo sueña con el día en conocerle el rostro, su primer día de escuela, espera nunca tener que consolar sus lágrimas porque quisieras que jamás sintiera el dolor necesario para que ellas no fueran derramadas. Pero, estaba segura, la madre se Sakura jamás hubiese soñado que su hija viviese todo lo que vivió y, ahora que era madre, entendía todos y cada uno de los consejos que Sonomi, su madre, le había dado siempre.

Si tan solo no hubiese sido tan tonta y hubiese preguntado más, especulado un poco. Si tan solo en aquel momento hubiese sido tan curiosa como siempre. Si tan solo ella hubiera… pero era inútil el cuestionarse sobre un hubiera puesto que, el hubiera, no existe, nunca ha existido y por más rogara nunca llegaría a existir.

Llamó a su secretaria y pidió que todas las llamadas fueran atendidas por ella y que, salvo que fueran las personas "de la lista", en la cual vinculaban las personas que traían hecha su cabeza un lío, nadie le molestara. Tomó una humeante taza de chocolate, endorfinas: nada mejor que ellas si quería recuperar un poco el ánimo para continuar el día, y se tiró en la silla que tenía tras su escritorio para poder pensar un poco.

Tanto ella como Sakura estaban consientes de que, en algún momento, Arantza comenzaría de nuevo a preguntar cosas, tal y como cuando tenía 3 años y vivía en el mundo de los "porqués"; pero jamás hubiese imaginado que aquella chica alegre y testaruda pudiese ser tan directa en sus cuestionamientos. _Ying Fa, si_ ella estaba preguntando sobre ella era porque algo ya había descubierto antes y, sí terminaba de comprender el pasado de aquella mujer atando cabos sola y terminaba deduciendo el presente de ella, entonces sí todo estaría arruinado.

Tomó el móvil entre sus manos y jugueteó con el por unos instantes. Llamarle o no llamarle, ese era el gran dilema que el acongojaba. Aspiró la mayor cantidad de aire que pudo y la soltó lentamente entre sus dientes: debía hablar con su amiga y contarle lo que estaba por venir, ya no se podía ocultar aquella verdad que había sido callada por años. Ya no más.

Más de quince años atrás las cosas eran distintas. Muy distintas.

Vivir en Inglaterra había sido uno de los más grandes sueños que jamás habían cruzado por su mente: Grandes escuelas de arte y diseño, museos abiertos para cada vez que tuviese ganas, calles grises y frías que le harían crecer con sus ideas del romanticismo gótico. Vivir ahí había sido el sueño de toda su vida u, ahora, que había obtenido su beca para la facultad de arte y diseño en aquel lugar no la rechazaría por nada. Nadie ni nada la ataban a Japón: su madre ya era un adulto y podía estar sin ella por los alrededores y, su prima, ella tenía lo que necesitaba a pesar de la muerte temprana de su madre y de su hermano. Sakura y Fujitaka Kinomoto siempre habían sido dos, padre e hija, amigos inseparables. Sakura estaría bien sin ella danzando por los alrededores por un tiempo. Ambas necesitaban extrañarse un poco.

Maldito el día en que se fue sin siquiera preguntar su opinión sincera.

_-¿Qué piensas sobre la prostitución Tomm?-Cuestionó aquella tarde la ojiverde en aquella fugaz e inesperada llamada y, ella, no reparó en cuestionar las verdaderas intenciones de su prima. Sakura nunca le había mentido y no tenía que empezar ahora o, al menos, eso consideraba ella. _

_-Pues esa chica tendría suerte si es virgen Sak ¿Sábes cuánto llega a pagar un rabo verde empedernido con tal de ser el primero en la vida de una mujer? Por ejemplo en Tokio existe un burdel que es considerado como el más elegante, es aquel al que solo va el que puede pagar una suma sustanciosa con el único fin de satisfacer sus pulsiones sexuales: Luna Llena. _

La conversación quedó en nada más que una simple plática por el siguiente año, y aquella, fue la última vez que escuchó su voz por mucho, mucho tiempo. Durante su estancia en Inglaterra conoció a su ahora esposo y a su extraño e intrigante empleo y no pudo evitar enamorarse de él. Sus enigmáticos ojos zafiros le habían cautivado desde la primera vez que se cruzaron y, en ese momento, supo que su vida había sido diseñada para complementarse con él, para coexistir con él. Eran dos almas que habían viajado a través de tiempos y espacios distintos anhelando con aquel inesperado momento en que se conocieran y así lo hicieron.

Sakura no pasó por su mente en aquel año más que para algunas cosas que le contaba a su novio, e implícitamente prometido, que respondía al nombre de Eriol Hiragizawa y no se llenó de ganas de encontrarle hasta que él tuvo que ir a Japón por cosas de su trabajo.

Decidió buscarla sin tener éxito alguno ¿Dónde se había metido? Llamó a la que alguna vez fue la casa de la castaña pero nunca encontró señal de que este fuese a ser contestado, a decir verdad, solo descubría que este número ya no existía o se encontraba fuera del área de servicio. Extraño, demasiado extraño si se tenía en cuenta de que ellos siempre habían tenido aquel teléfono. Llamó a sus antiguos amigos pero no les pudo localizar si tomamos en cuenta que muchos de ellos estaban estudiando fuera del país o, en el caso de Ricka Sasaki, ya se encontraban casados y tristemente había perdido contacto con ellos. Le buscó en por las oficinas de la escuela de danza y le informaron que había abandonado sus clases un año atrás pero que, por políticas, no podían dar más información sobre ella.

Y se preocupó, se preocupó como nunca lo había hecho y como nunca lo había hecho, ahora la duda era ¿dónde demonios se había metido Sakura Kinomoto?

-Tengo hambre-Murmuró un pequeño aún medio dormido mientras sacaba a su prima de la concentración que aquel libro había producido en ella. Sonrió ante la interrupción y se sintió un poco mal con ella misma, había estado tan concentrada tratando de decidir porqué aquel libro estaba dedicado para ella a mano de su madre, tratando de descubrir algo que le dijera una razón importante y necesaria como para que su delicada caligrafía plasmara letra a letra aquel mensaje para que ella conociera la verdad pero ¿cuál era aquella verdad? ¿por qué nadie contestaba a sus preguntas? ¿Quién era en realidad Sakura "Ying Fa" Kinomoto? ¿Quién era en realidad su madre o que demonios quería darle a entender? Pero la mejor pregunta nación sin que ella esperase si quiera que existiera… ¿quién se suponía que era en realidad Arantza Amamiya?

-Tengo miedo-murmuró ella mientras se metía entre las sábanas de la cama que compartía con su prometido desde hacía varios meses. En dos días más estarían en Hong Kong, en dos días ella sería oficialmente su prometida… en dos días ella tendría oficialmente su propio prototipo de familia: lo que había perdido ahora volvía a ella, la soledad se iría y, ahora, estaría con alguien por toda la vida.

O eso suponía ella.

-Van a amarte.- Dijo mintiendo parcialmente. Sí, sus hermanas la adorarían de la misma forma que Meiling lo había hecho pero, Ieran, su madre, no lo haría tan fácil, solo quedaba la esperanza de que en algún momento lo hiciera.-Y si no lo hacen no me importa, tú eres todo para mí. No sé mucho de tu pasado y no quiero saber lo que no quieras contarme, pero tu futuro ese sí quiero conocerlo y formarlo a mi lado.

-No soy virgen.- murmuró abriéndose por primera vez a hablar del tema. Habían vivido juntos, habían dormido juntos pero nunca habían pasado la barrera que implicaba la intimidad sexual. –Ya he tenido relaciones sexuales con otros que no fueron tú.

Hubo un silencio tortuoso para la castaña, sabía que estaba mintiendo porque no solo eran "otros", eran muchos otros desconocidos y no tan desconocidos a los que se vendía por el afán de sobrevivir, noches que compartía con uno, dos o hasta tres hombres para cumplir con el rol que ella misma había adquirido al entrar a Luna Llena. Ella era la misma con la que él había compartido la cama varias veces y, ahora, tenía miedo de que en algún momento él la reconociera como ella.

Sí, definitivamente Ying Fa seguía viviendo dentro de ella, acechando cada uno de sus movimientos, siendo al sombra eterna que perseguía su camino y que, aún y cuando había momentos en que no se percibía, ella simplemente siempre estaba ahí. Cerró los ojos y no pudo evitar imaginar algún suspiro de decepción, alguna palabra que denotara falsedad de que aquello no importaba o el mismo silencio que en realidad escuchaba. Tarde temprano él se enteraría de que no era virgen y, aquel, era el momento oportuno para que lo hiciera o, sino, lo descubriría por sí mismo.

Mas nada pasaba y nadie decía nada y, aquello, comenzó a desesperarle ¿Tanta era su decepción? ¿Tan vagas habían sido las palabras que le había dicho? Entreabrió los labios buscando explicarle pero el sonido no salía, ninguna planeaba quería fluir de sus labios para decirle que el sexo y el amor están conjugaciones distintas, con sentimientos y emociones distintos. Sí, definitivamente no era virgen sexualmente pero, en cuanto a hacer el amor ella era una completa inexperta.

Una vez más trató de hablar pero esta vez se vio acallada por unos labios que se habían posado sobre los suyos mientras, ambos, se iban entrelazando dulcemente al vaivén del contrario. Como solo ellos dos sabían hacerlo, como ambos habían aprendido juntos. Llevó sus manos hasta su cuello y lo envolvió con ternura y aferro, como si jamás quisiera separarse de él, como si temiera que algo los separaría.

-No me importa quien fue antes de mí.- murmuró él mientras ella lo miraba con aquellas puras y transparentes orbes verde esmeralda.- No me importa mientras me jures que…

-Nunca habrá nadie después de ti.- adivinó mientras acariciaba el rostro de su prometido al tiempo que ambos dibujaban las sonrisas que conocían tan bien uno del otro.— Nunca mi amor, nunca porque te amo y quiero pasar mi vida junto a ti. Porque te amo.

Pero el te amo no fue igual para él y para ella o, al menos, eso creía él ahora que habían pasado 15 años. No podía evitar, a pesar de que aquello fuera lo que más anhelaba, recordar aquella primera noche que pasaron juntos, aquella primera y única noche en la que, por lo menos él, le había hecho el amor como nunca lo había hecho pero ¿Para ella aquella noche había sido solamente sexo o en verdad había sentido algo? ¿Era verdad cuando había dicho te amo o era una treta más para seguir con su falsedad de niña buena cuando era una prostituta?

Syaoran, de nuevo, no sabía qué hacer ni que pensar, había dejado que el viento guiase su vida sin que él pusiera oposición alguna, cual veleta en una noche de tormenta, así era ahora su vida. Tenía la pareja que su familia decidió que debía tener aún y cuando no había contraído matrimonio con ella, tenía el puesto que siempre habían designado para el aún y cuando su sueño no fuera tenerlo y, ahora, por alguna extraña razón no podía quitársela de la cabeza, por alguna razón la extrañaba como no lo había considerado desde hacía años atrás.

Su rostro, sus ojos, sus labios, el tintineo de su cálida voz, la suavidad de sus manos recorriendo su cuerpo o el retumbar de sus risas cuando cocinaba algún pastel solamente para él. Ahora no entendía porque había recuperado el borroso recuerdo que se había obligado a desterrar a los confines de su inconsciente, en las sombras de lo que la mente elimina al no serle de utilidad pero, sobre todo, de su alma y corazón que alguna vez habían latido por ella.

Pero no la había olvidado como se había propuesto y, ahora, hasta buscaba de su existencia solo para saber si ella había seguido adelante sin él, en los brazos de alguien más, besando y alabando el cuerpo de otro cuando había jurado que solamente lo haría con el suyo o, peor, dándole aquel amor a alguien que en definitiva no era él.

El sol dio directamente sobre sus ojos y no pudo evitar talárselos con cuidado, giró el rostro hacia el reloj despertador y se dio cuenta de que aún era temprano. Suspiró. Ahora no podría volver a conciliar el sueño. Trató de sentarse en el colchón sin hacer mucho movimiento para que el dueño de aquellos ojos oscuros como el ámbar siguiera descansando. Se esforzaba demasiado estudiando y, ahora, tenía bien merecido el dormir hasta tarde pero, al tratar levantarse, se percató de la desnudez que adornaba su cuerpo y se dio cuenta de que, él, estaba en las mismas condiciones que ella.

Y sonrió al recordar la noche anterior, al descubrir que no había sido un sueño y se sonrojó al percibir sus formas femeninas delimitadas por las sábanas que estaban aún sobre ella. Se giró para encontrarse con la espalda de él quien, como siempre, dormía boca abajo mientras escondía el rostro en una de sus almohadas como si fuera el refugio más oscuro que pudiese hallar. Con uno de sus dedo recorrió delicadamente el camino que aquella espalda le indicaba, como un mapa divino que le decía por donde dirigirse para hallar su felicidad, el principio de sus sueños y el final de su destino, aquello era lo que él representaba, la encarnación divina de lo que siempre había soñado, el deseo perfecto de que alguien viera por ella, el reflejo completo del amor.

Podía sonar cursi, pero eso era él.

-Ya comenzó a preguntar.- Dijo Tomoyo tan pronto su interlocutora contestó aquella llamada.- No supe que decirle pero creí que era necesario que lo supieras, tu hija esta preguntado y, hay algo más…

-Preguntó por Ying Fa ¿no es así?- Cuestionó la sabia madre mientras se tiró en su silla de la oficina y soltaba su maletín con el que disponía dirigirse a casa. Era como si el destino conspirara, como si de un modo u otro la vida quisiera que ella supiera.- Tenía el libro ¿no es así Tomoyo? Ella preguntó por Ying Fa porque leyó el libro ¿verdad?

-No lo sé.- Respondió ella.- No puse atención a que leyó, que leía o de donde sacó eso; fue demasiado el que ella preguntara directamente por la existencia de Ying Fa ¿qué vas a hacer?

Suspiró profundamente mientras se revolvía los cabellos y dirigía la mirada a aquella fotografía que le llenaba de tanta alegría. Ambas estaban ahí, abrazadas, enfrentando la vida que les había tocado, juntas como siempre debían estarlo. Con torpeza bajó aquella fotografía y se dispuso a abrir el portarretratos buscando aquella imagen que estaba escondida tras ella.

Aún y cuando sabía que estaba mal ahí la tenía, una imagen de él, de sus ojos oscuros y sus cabellos rebeldes. De él que la había conquistado con una sola mirada y que había sido tan importante como para regalarle a su único motor de vida, él que era el deseo constante de todas sus noches y la amargura eterna que viajaba con ella.

-Hablaré con ella hoy Tomoyo, ya estaba decidido.- Dijo ella mientras ahogaba las lágrimas que buscaban salida por sus ojos claros mientras los recuerdos le inundaban. –Ella sabrá toda la verdad hoy y ella será quien decida que vamos a hacer.

-¿aunque eso implique perderla?

-Aunque implique que la pierda para siempre…

* * *

**wow que madre! la verdad, no se si yó sería así o si sería tan egoista como para morir con la verdad pero quedarme con mi hija. Pues por fin apareció Tomoyo como se debe, no es CCS sin ella jajajaja!!! y como ven parece que todos sufren pero ¿qué los separó? eso lo vemos en el siguiente capítulo ¿que escogería Ari?**

**Dejen sus reviews y nos vemos en el otro capítulo.. ¿que opinan? ¿creen que podamos alcanzar los 70? dejen todo lo que quieran: cosas buenas, malas, ideas, si les gutó o no.. ¡todo se vale! solo recuerden que es retroalimentacion :D gracias a todas por sus reviews**

Ashaki*


	8. El Principio del Final

Capítulo 8 - El Principio del Final

Hong Kong era el lugar más distinto, maravilloso y tétrico, valga la polaridad, en el que había estado en su vida. El cálido viento golpeaba sobre su rostro haciendo que su cabello danzara a su voluntad mientras que, sus ojos, se maravillaban al admirar las luces que alegraban el ya oscuro cielo de las calles de aquel nuevo y distinto lugar para ella.

Pero no estaba tranquila, las cosas extrañamente no podían estar bien. Todo era demasiado perfecto para ser verdad. Syaoran había acomodado su cabeza al hombro de su ahora prometida y ahora seguramente vagaba en su mente vencido por el sueño que le había provocado el sueño: no importaba cuanto tiempo él hubiese viajado de Hong Kong a Japón, el jet-lang siempre terminaba siendo más fuerte que él. Debería de estar tranquila por tenerle a su lado, por sentir su aliento chocar contra su cuello, sus manos entrelazadas entre las suyas.

Todo estaba bien, todo iba a estar bien, todo tenía que estar bien.

-Pero no estaba bien.- Suspiró mientras se acomodaba las gafas de sol y se disponía a encender el auto no sin antes dudarlo por unos minutos. Todo su futuro, su relación con su hija, el padre idealizado que quizás aún escondía entre sus sueños, todo, sería derrumbado en un par de minutos más y, Arantza, era demasiado emocional como para saber cuál sería su respuesta. Era frenéticamente impulsiva, como él, temerosa de perderlo todo aunque pusiera su imagen de niña fuerte, como él, y tan necesitada de seguridad como seguramente también lo era él. Era su padre reencarnado en el cuerpo de una mujer, con sus cambios hormonales normales como en cualquier otra, con esa necesidad de protección como seguramente ella, su madre, también contaba.

Ari era única y especial, maravillosa y graciosa, idéntica a aquel ser humano al que no había conocido nunca, era evidente descendía de aquella estirpe pues, hasta su mirada, era de ellos. Sí, cuando irradiaba felicidad tenía los acuosos y brillantes ojos marrones que adornaban como gemas el rostro de su padre pero, ella, también tenía aquellos rasgos que eran los que en su momento habían asustado a Sakura: una mirada gélida producto de la decepción, unos ojos que asesinaban por el mero hecho de mirar, la mirada de la matriarca de los Li había encontrado una nueva dueña en la que era la desconocida heredera de aquella dinastía.

¿Sería que si Arantza se aventuraba a buscarles para decirles la verdad la aceptarían? ¿Sería vista como una hija legítima del único varón de la familia o sería rechazada por la sangre sucia y alma podrida de su madre?

-La información está en el correo electrónico de la señorita Meiling.- anunció la enigmática voz de Eriol mientras su enigmáticos ojos zafiros terminaban de inspeccionar que aquel correo hubiese sido enviado de forma correcta.- Tenía razón, como siempre, la niñita no era de fiarse.

Colgó y no pudo evitar sentirse mal. En su estancia en Japón había descubierto datos interesantes de aquella niña, mismos datos que solamente pocas personas conocían: él, la dueña de Luna Llena y sus trabajadoras aledañas e, incluso, la misma Sakura Kinomoto, mejor dicho, la misma Ying Fa. No había rastros de amigos o familiares –todos los que había sido parte de su familia directa estaban ya muy refundidos bajo tierra-, de amantes extras a los del burdel o de algún hombre o mujer que frecuentara.

No era que hubiese nada malo en ella, no era que ella por sí fuera mala pero, ella, había mentido y, solo por eso, no era digna de aquella dinastía. Se había acostado con otros hombres y aquello denotaba su sangre impura y su cuerpo manchado, lo que es inaceptable en aquella dinastía.

Simplemente no se merecía ser una Li,

-Fue un ser humano muy cruel- Dijo Arantza mientras entras enterraba las uñas al libro dejando notables marcas en las hojas que habían estado contando la historia. No podía evitar sentir aquella rabia al solo imaginar como le estaban arrancando la felicidad a un ser que había sido tan infeliz por tantos años.

Lo entendía, era una prostituta, una mujer de vida nocturna que da lo único suyo en el sueño por sobrevivir pero, aún así, no la conocían, no sabían quien era esa tal Sakura Kinomoto, no entendía por lo que había pasado ni lo mucho que en realidad amaba a ese hombre.

-No entendías nada ¿por qué la heriste así?

-Porque así debía, debe y es la historia.- Contestó una cariñosa y temerosa voz a lo lejos. Ojos verdes y ambarinos se cruzaron haciendo que ambas sintieran una descarga eléctrica recorrer sus cuerpos.

-Mamá.- Murmuró ella mientras cerraba el libro de golpe mientras la miraba con atención. No debió de haberlo tomado el libro sin su permiso, aún y cuando su nombre estuviera rotulado en la página de dedicatoria ella no debió de haberlo leído cuando su madre no se lo había entregado. –Mamá, yo sé que no está…

-El libro es tuyo, tarde o temprano lo leerías con o sin permiso, no debes de sentirte mal por eso.- Dijo Sakura mientras tapaba a su querido sobrino quien dormía plácidamente sobre la cama sin rastro alguno de la fiebre que le había acongojado, beso su frente con cariño y se aseguro de que no se colara cerca de él alguna brisa fría y sonrió pensando que el cielo había sido bueno por dejarle tener a un niño como él cerca, por darle una familia que, seguramente, no era la que ella merecía.

Le sonrió a su hija y tomó el libro entre sus manos. Arantza entendió completamente el mensaje: serías su madre quien le relatara el final de la historia leyendo las mismas palabras que ella había redactado. Se levantó del lugar que había estado ocupando por horas mientras desmembraba la historia de aquella mujer y se dirigió a donde su madre le indicaba para, así, ambas llegar a la cocina del pequeño departamento que ambas compartían.

-¿Día de limpieza?-Cuestionó Sakura mientras tomaba entre sus manos dos pequeños platos hondos en los que ambas solían servir helado cuando tenían que discutir algo importante y no pudo evitar sentirse un poco conmocionada ante la cantidad de cosas que le recordaban a él como el hecho de que su hija, la luz de sus ojos, no tolerase otro helado que no fuese de chocolate, su preferido, como él.

-Es que eres un poco desordenada mamá.- Contestó ella entre risas mientras sacaba de la heladera helado de chocolate, para ella, y uno de dulce de leche que era el preferido de su madre. Sirvió con cuidado mientras admiraba como su madre se iba tensando conforme sus ojos repasaban en silencio las últimas páginas del libro. Quedaba tan poco de la historia y ella tenía tantas dudas sobre el por qué de su existencia.- ¿Qué hace mi nombre ahí? Soltó.-¿Qué se supone que tengo que ver yo en la historia?.-

-Tienes que ver más de lo que tú misma haz imaginado hija…

Aspiró profundamente y se quedó helada a las afueras de aquella imponente mansión-palabra que a su gusto se quedaba corta-. Syaoran emprendió el camino con seguridad y alegría, había vuelto a casa y la llevaba a ella con él, su prometida, la que sería la madre de sus hijos. Giró el rostro buscando encontrarla a su lado pero, ella, no estaba ahí. Se detuvo en seco y dio la media vuelta para encontrar a una frágil y temerosa castaña aún de pie en el umbral de su hogar, mirando todo como una niña perdida en un lugar nuevo,

-Amor ¿Vas a quedarte ahí todo el día?-Preguntó un tanto divertido mientras Sakura por fin retiraba los ojos del suelo y se encontraba con esos ojos ambarinos que le habían enamorado.-Te prometo que nadie te va a comer.

-¿Y si me odian?-Preguntó mientras aceleraba el paso para llegar a su lado y, así, entrelazar sus manos con las de él.- Hay cosas sobre mi que…

-Déjalo Sakura, ya hablamos de esto antes. Eres perfecta para mí y nadie me hará pensar lo contrario… nadie.

-Y si nadie ni nada haría que la dejara ¿Por qué la dejó? Porque la dejó ¿no es así?-Preguntó Arantza mientras se llevaba un poco de helado a la boca mientras miraba fijamente a su madre, expectante de sus palabras y respuestas porque sabía no quedaba mucho que contar y las cosas no pintaban para un final feliz.

-Preguntas al final Ari.- Dijo su madre mientras reía con un poco de melancolía que su hija alcanzó a percibir. ¿Qué podía estar ocultando su madre en realidad? ¿Por qué la historia le afectaba tanto?-Todas tus dudas van a esclarecerse hija, lo prometo; pero si seguimos a este ritmo llegarás tarde a tu empleo.

Había hablado con su prometido porque era necesario para su existencia encontrarla, su prima no podía desaparecer de faz de la tierra así como así, tenía que estar en algún lugar, alguien tenía que saber de ella. Se dirigió a la oficina que Eriol tenía en su querido hogar y, tal como él le había pedido, le mandaría por correo todos los datos que tenía de ella.

Se sentó frente al portátil y poco a poco comenzó a relatarle su vida, sus gustos, a dónde solían ir de paseo, sus aficiones, las posibles carreas que estudiaría, la trágica historia de su madre y su hermano pero, algo le hizo detenerse. Una singular carpeta color crema estaba acomodada justo al lado de ella y no pudo evitar leer en la hábil y elegante caligrafía del ojiazul que aquella era la investigación que había realizado para los Li.

No hacía daño si echaba un vistazo ¿o sí?

Tomó los papeles entre sus manos y no pudo evitar desconcertarse ante lo que ahí estaba escrito. Ella no le había pedido que investigara a esa persona, no hasta ahora… ¿qué hacía Eriol investigando a Sakura Kinomoto? ¿Quién era esa tal Ying Fa? ¿Qué era lo que estaba sucediendo?

Temblorosamente hojeó una a una las páginas que perfilaban en aquel archivo de respaldo y no pudo evitar derramar lagunas lágrimas mientras todo cobraba sentido en su cabeza.

Ella estaba sola, su prima y mejor amiga se había quedado sola desde hacía ya mucho tiempo: su madre y su hermano, como ella sabía, habían muerto muchos años atrás, pero ¿su padre? ¿en qué momento murió Fujitaka Kinomoto? ¿Por qué Sakura no le había llamado para que estuviera con ella en aquel momento tan horroroso de su vida? Pero ella sabía porque no había llamado, no lo había hecho porque su mayor sueño era irse a estudiar a Europa en alguna universidad de Publicidad, no lo había hecho porque ella estaba haciendo su vida y su prima no quería arruinársela por eso y no lo había dicho porque ella fue la que le terminó de vender la idea de que la prostitución no era nada malo.

Estaba sola y había trabajado por un largo mes en aquel lugar que ella había mencionado: Luna Llena pero, al parecer, era un oficio del pasado ahora que estaba ¿comprometida? Si, definitivamente lo estaba y no con cualquier persona, no, con nadie más y nadie menos que con Syaoran Li, el heredero en línea de la dinastía y, definitivamente, aquello no era nada bueno.

-Justo venía a buscar esos papeles.- Dijo una voz desde l maco de la puerta mientras veía a su amada prometida quien seguía absorta en lo que ahí estaba escrito.- Increíble ¿no crees? Pobre chica, no sabe la que le espera ahora que la familia de Syaoran sabe quien es en realidad… van a acabarla por completo.

-No puede ser.- Murmuró ella apenas prestándole atención a su pareja.- No ella, no puede ser ella, esto no puede ser…

-Tomy ¿estás bien?. Cuestionó mientras le quitaba los papeles de las manos y la tomaba por los hombros haciéndola verle a los ojos- Estaba empapada en lágrimas y podía escuchar lo compungido de sus sollozos. –Amor se que la historia no es linda pero no debes de llorar por una desconocida.- Terminó mientras limpiaba con sus pulgares las lágrimas que adornaban ya el rostro de su prometida.

-No es una desconocida.- Murmuró mientras buscaba una explicación en los ojos de él.- No es una desconocida… ella es Sakura, mi prima.

Pasear por los pasillos de aquella mansión no hacían nada más que hacerle sentir más miedo, todo era demasiado perfecto para ser verdad pero, suponía, el destino estaba siendo bondadoso y le estaba regresando todo aquello que ya le había quitado ¿no era así?

Meiling se había encargado de enseñarle todo el lugar antes de que conociera a la matriarca de los Li y le llevó a comprar algunas cosas adecuadas para la que, seguramente, sería la fiesta de presentación del compromiso. Todo era perfecto, era muchísimo más que perfecto.

-Ya es hora.-Llamó Meiling desde el marco de la puerta mientras ella admiraba su reflejo contra el espejo. Nunca había vestido algo tan caro, jamás había si quiera imaginado que alguna vez una tela tan suave y delicada cubriría su cuerpo el día que conociera a la que sería su suegra.

Un vestido azul hasta la rodilla marcaba la delicada y delgada figura de la ojiverde el cual llevaba mangas cortas y era amarrado a la cintura por una cintilla del mismo color. Era demasiado costoso para la poca cantidad de tela que era, o eso consideraba ella. Su cabello estaba recogido y solo dejaba caer algunos de sus ondulados cabellos alrededor de su rostro y, se dio cuenta, de que las únicas veces que usaba cosas tan caras y tan elegantes era cuando era Ying Fa.

Pero ¿Por qué Ying Fa no se dignaba a salir de su vida, de su piel, de su mente? ¿Por qué cada vez que salía a la calle o se topaba con alguien para quien había trabajado se sentía descubierta e intimidada? ¿Por qué simplemente no podía ser Sakura Kinomoto?

_."Ying Fa será tu sombra eterna, siempre estará detrás de ti y te atormentará. Tú eres Ying Fa y no podrás ocultarlo no importa cuánto te esfuerces. Siempre serás ella y ella siempre serás tú". _Las palabras de la señora Akira retumbaron en su cabeza y no pudo evitar sentir nauseas ante su recuerdo. Ella ya no era Ying Fa, ella había dejado el pasado atrás y ahora no le quedaba más que seguir adelante. Esa mujer se equivocaba, solo quería asustarle.

Ying Fa era el pasado y se quedaría en el pasado, nunca más saldría de ahí.

Meiling la tomó del brazo y no pudo evitar sonreírle como siempre lo hacía y, después, la encaminó por los elegantes pasillos de aquella maravillosa mansión.

-Y esa mujer la odio desde el primer momento en que la vio ¿no es así?-Cuestionó Ari mientras enroscaba sus piernas sobre la silla y posaba su expectante rostro entre sus manos.- Ella fue la que terminó por echarlo a perder todo ¿no?

-No Ari. La culpa fue de la misma Ying Fa por no haber sido sincera desde el principio.-Dijo su madre sin despegar los ojos de aquel libro mientras terminaba de ojear las pocas páginas que figuraban en él.- Si tan solo ella…

-Él dijo que la amaba sin importar su pasado pero no fue verdad mamá, no es solo culpa de ella… no fue culpa de ella que esa fuera la vida que le tocaba.

Sakura miró a su hija y en verdad quería que mantuviera esa postura cuando terminara de comprender que aquella historia era únicamente la suya y que, ella, era lo único bueno e importante que había quedado de aquel amor que, por lo menos, le había sacado del mundo de la prostitución.

La fiesta se organizó con rapidez, demasiada rapidez para su gusto. Aquel día no había visto a su prometido más que un par de veces pero, en aquel momento, no era eso lo que le preocupaba. Algo más estaba metido en su cabeza y no podía evitar sentir como daba vueltas sin parar.

La mirada de aquella mujer había sido tan gélida que la había dejado sin aliento, sin la posibilidad de ser tan idiota como para solo decir un "buenas tardes" ante su presencia. Sus ojos ambarinos como los de su prometido se clavaron en su piel como si con eso pudiese conocer toda su existencia y se sintió desnuda, expuesta, como si ella supiera exactamente aquello que escondía, aquello que ya decía olvidado.

No sería fácil ganársela puesto que le estaba arrebatando a su único hijo porque era por eso que la odiaba ¿no era así?

-Tienes que sacarla de ahí Meiling, te lo ruego.- Dijo unavoz de acento inglesa desde el otro lado del altavoz .- La investigación está mal, las cosas no fueron así… tienes que creerme

-¿Una prostituta?-Murmuró no esperando una confirmación por parte de Eriol sino tratando de encontrarle sentido. Miró de nuevo el archivo que recién había descargado en el ordenador- Tienes que estar jugando Hiragizawa ¡Yo conocí a esa niña! Es Sakura, tiene casi 18 años, estudia periodismo, tiene acentuaciones en arte contemporáneo, literatura inglesa, es la prometida de mi primo ¡no es una prostituta Eriol!

-Meiling eso es lo que eray lo que dejó de ser porque estaba enamorada. Demonios Mei, hay tantas cosas que decidí omitir en ese informe solo para terminar con ella y ahora estoy tan arrepentido.-Dijo mientras se quitaba las gafas y se tallaba los ojos, podía escuchar a su prometida hacer maletas para ir a buscar a su prima, podía aún sentir las lágrimas que había derramado sobre su camisa.- tú y yo sabemos lo que pasará si Ieran Li se entera de esto Mei, sácala.

-Ieran ya lo sabe, ella leyó el informe primero…

Se calzó los zapatos y escuchó el golpe en la puerta, se levantó con ímpetu y se encontró con aquella persona que la hacía tan feliz esperándole afuera. Ya era hora, solo unos minutos más y sería oficialmente la prometida de Syaoran, la que sería su esposa, la que lo amaría siempre.

Ya terminaría el capítulo que había vivido para comenzar uno nuevo, una historia nueva, un mejor final.

-Sakura espera.- Gritó Mei mientras llegaba hasta ellos y se apoyaba sobre sus rondillas ante el cansancio de la carrera que fue encontrarlos.- Espera un poco, debemos hablar de algo.

-Lo que sea puede esperar Mei.- Alegó Syaran mientras mostraba el querer seguir caminando.- La fiesta es de Sakura y no se vería bien que llegase tarde.

-No Sakura por favor, es necesario hablar...

-Sea lo que sea puede esperar Mei, hablamos más tarde.- Concluyó la ojiverde sin saber que había firmado su sentencia de muerte.

Mei la dejó ir sin poder si quiera decir una palabra ¿cómo decirlo frente a su primo? "Ella lo sabe" "ella lo sabe" era lo único que se repetía en su mente y si, aquel sería el último día de Sakura Kinomoto en Hong Kong y, si conocía a su tía como decía hacerlo, muy probablemente de todo el continente asiático.

La pareja entró al gran salón donde se estaba llevando a cabo la fiesta y ambos se mostraron felices ante el acontecimiento. Solo era cuestión de esperar recibir la bendición de su madre y todo estaría perfecto.

Más que perfecto.

Las dos mujeres que más amaba en el mundo se miraron por un par de segundos y Sakura se inclinó en señal de respeto a la que sería su suegra y, extrañamente, una sonrisa apareció en el rostro de su madre. Quizás ya la había aceptado ¿no?

-Querida niña, cuando supe de tí y te vi te juzgué sin siquiera conocerte, te deteste por el simple hecho de quererte casar con mi hijo y, tu sabes, todas las cosas que hacemos las madres.- Inició mientras le tomaba la mano y le sonreía.- Pero me he dado cuenta que eres aún peor de lo que imaginaba, mentirosa, ladrona… una cualquiera.

-Madre ¿pero qué…

-¿Ya se lo dijiste o planeabas contarle hasta la noche de bodas?.- Cuestionó con sorna sin siquiera prestar atención a la mirada perdida de Sakura y al desconcierto de su hijo.- Vamos querida, demuéstranos que eres digna de confianza, dinos quien eres.

-Sakura Kinomoto.- Contestó con ímpetu. Ella no podía saber quien era.

-Hay querida, seré mayor pero no soy idiota. Hijo ¿no te parece que tu prometida se vería divina con los ojos azules?

-Qué quieres…

-Te presento a tu prometida Syaoran, Ying Fa.

Odienme toda la vida pro tardar tantooo! pero la carrera me soncume y más porq soy una clavadaaa jajaj que esta de vacaciones y sigue estudiandooo jajajaj :)

reviews!


	9. Así llegamos al Presente

Capítulo 9 - así llegamos al presente

_Al final, no importa que tan bueno hayas intentado ser, que tanto te hayas esforzado por ir más allá, por hacer más por ti misma… por no morir en el intento por vivir. Al final, no importa que haya sido la situación la que te haya orillado a vivir como viviste, no importa quién lo haya ocasionado, al final la culpa siempre será tuya y de nadie más…_

_Al final solamente los malos ganan y no importa que los cuentos de hadas hayan intentado decirte lo contrario…_

_Al final te das cuenta que nada estaba ni estará en tus manos y que, tú destino, siempre fue un cordel en manos de alguien más grande que tú._

No podía ser lo que oía, simplemente no podía, no debía ser. Ella sabía la verdad y no sabía de dónde era que aquello había salido. Quiso levantar la mirada para ver a su prometido pero su verguenza era más grande, quiso pelear contra aquella mujer que había soltado sin una pizca de compasión aquello pero, tampoco pudo, la culpa era más grande que ella.

Mentirosa y nada más que una mentirosa, eso era lo que era. Una mentirosa que había intentado vivir y salir a delante pero, al final de cuentas, mentirosa.

La culpa no era algo que debiera sentir porque no había hecho nada malo, simplemente había sobrevivido como cualquier ser humano, no le había sido infiel durante el tiempo que fueron oficialmente pareja y en ningún momento había abusado de su cariño… ella lo había amado igual o más de lo que él lo había hecho.

-¿Qué quiere decir con eso Sakura?-Cuestionó su prometido mientras la tomaba de los hombros para obligarle a mirarle a los ojos. Aquello debía ser mentira. Sí, era una mentira. No podía ser ella ¡no era ella! Las había conocido a las dos, las había amado a las dos ¡No podía ser ella!-¿Quién eres Sakura?

-Quien tú quieras que yo sea…

No pudo más. Quiso mantener la cordura las pocas hojas que aún faltaban, quiso mantenerse fuerte para ella, pero no pudo. Simplemente la fuerza se había acabado y no podía seguir fingiendo frente a ella. Grandes lágrimas comenzaron a correr por sus mejillas y se llevó las manos al rostro tratando inútilmente de esconderlas.

Dos brazos envolvieron su cuerpo y, de nuevo, Arantza se convirtió en su roca aunque ella misma no lo supiera. Ari no quiso preguntar aún pero, ahora, estaba segura de que aquella historia escondía más de lo que suponía.

-Y nos dejó ¿no es así?-Dijo la niña mientras buscaba los ojos de su madre.- Es tu historia ¿verdad mamá? ¿Él era papá?

-No sabes como quisiera que las cosas hubieran sido tan distintas.- Y no hubo mayor afirmación que aquella.

Una prostituta. Ella había sido una prostituta.

Ari se levantó de su puesto y comenzó a vagar alrededor de la sala. Demasiada información, aquello era demasiado para un solo día. Una prostituta, su mamá era una prostituta. Sintió la mirada de su madre que se movía al compás de su caminar, pero no podía mirarla, no aún.

¿Quién era ella en realidad? ¿Quién era Arantza Amamiya en ese caso? Había crecido criada en una mentira pero no por eso podía odiar a su madre, simplemente no podía. Levantó su mirada para encontrarse con los ojos de su madre y, por primera vez, se sintió indefensa y desprotegida al no saber quien se suponía que era. Se llevó su mano al rostro y descubrió que había empezado a llorar. Hacía años que no lloraba delante de su madre.

-Ven acá.- Murmuró mientras estiraba sus brazos en señal de refugio. Arantza caminó hacia ella y se sentó entre sus piernas dejándose envolver en los brazos de su madre como una niña pequeña y lloró amargamente al no saber que se suponía que pasaría ahora, porque le contaba esta historia ahora, porque todo tenía que ser en ese momento.- Por si aún te quedan dudas, yo sí lo amaba, claro que lo amaba mi vida. Él era la luz de mi vida, el que me hizo salir adelante, aspirar a más. Fue mi familia cuando estuve sola, es la única persona con la que me hubiera tener un hijo, la persona que me ayudó a formar al ser humano más hermoso del mundo, a ti.

-¿Qué pasó después mamá? ¿Cómo nos abandonó? ¿Acaso no me quería mamá?

-Shh… deja que mamá termine la historia.- Y así, ambas, acomodados en el sillón, entrelazadas entre los brazos de la otra, decidieron continuar la historia.

Ambos se miraron tratando de hallar cosas distintas en el otro. Ella buscando aquel amor y aquella confianza que él había jurado tenerle en algún momento. Él buscaba, en realidad, él no sabía que ni a quien buscaba, todo era demasiado confuso para él. Ella no pudo sostener la mirada y seguir escondiendo la vergüenza que sentía al haber sido humillada de aquel forma en frente de todas aquellas personas.

Un secreto que había escondido ferozmente había sido develado, de la peor forma que haya podido existir, frente a la única persona a la que hubiese querido proteger de él, frente a los que creía la aceptarían como parte de la familia, frente al mundo y, sobre todo, frente a ella misma. Ahora no había manera de intentar negar aquel pasado y, por primera vez, creyó en que la Sra. Akira tenía razón después de todo: siempre sería Ying Fa, siempre viviría en su pasado, en su historia, sería la que al final decidiría también en su presente pero, sobre todo, tendría voz y voto en su futuro, sobre sus sueños sus parejas, sus amores y desamores.

Al final, no quedaba más que reconocer que Sakura Kinomoto y Ying Fa eran la misma persona, cortadas con la misma tijera, con la misma ilusión de simplemente vivir pero que, al final, ninguna tenía el permiso para ser feliz.

-Hijo, creo que esto te pertenece.- Y la gota que derramó el vaso fue derramada en ese momento al encontrar aquellas mismas piezas a las que ella misma había renunciado por su falsa libertad. Aquel brazalete con aquella falsa inscripción de "juntos toda la vida" fue depositado entre las manos de aquel que era su prometido.

-Y supongo esta basura es de Ying Fa ¿no querida niña?-Y encontró entre las manos de la matriarca Li aquel dije en forma de S que era lo único que le había quedado de su familia, de los Kinomoto. Lo arrebató de las manos de la mujer y no pudo evitar aferrarse a él como si fuera alguno de los miembros de su familia, buscando el consuelo y refugio que suponía sentiría si estuvieran vivos… si jamás hubiesen muerto.

-Usted no sabe nada.- Dijo Sakura mientras se colgaba aquel dije al cuello y miraba a un Syaoran confundido a los ojos. Un Syaoran molesto, decepcionado, aterrado, un Syaoran que ya no era el suyo y que, seguramente, nunca volvería a serlo.

-¿Quién eres?- Preguntó él de nuevo

-Quien tú quieras que sea.

Y no se necesitaron de más palabras, de más miradas ni de más tiempo. Aquella frase era única, especial y la única que siempre la había repetido era Ying Fa, la Ying Fa de la que se había enamorado en algún momento pero que había dejado por Sakura Kinomoto quien había resultado ser la misma persona.

Una mentirosa que quería aventajarse de su dinero, eso era exactamente lo que ella era.

Una cualquiera.

-Mamá- Interrumpió Arantza mientras giraba su rostro para encontrarse con los ojos verdes de su madre.- Papá ni siquiera sabe que existo ¿verdad?

Sakura suspiró y se sintió la más culpable al saber que la respuesta terminaría de romper toda ilusión de su hija. Negó con la cabeza mientras la niña de ojos oscuros simplemente bajaba la cabeza en señal de decepción.

Ella era un secreto, una desconocida. Había tenido una familia pro todo este tiempo y ella no lo sabía. Es decir, estaba consciente de que en algún momento de su vida había tenido un padre porque de otro modo no hubiese podido ser engendrada pero, ahora, estaba más que segura que nunca fue en realidad un padre sino, más bien, un progenitor, alguien que simplemente dejó la mitad de los cromosomas necesarios para que se formara un accidente.

Sí, eso era lo que era.

Un accidente.

-Salí corriendo de ahí tan pronto sentí su gélida mirada sobre mi cuerpo.- Se apresuró a decir Sakura para evitar que su hija siguiera teniendo pensamientos que simplemente no valían la pena.- No sé si sólo estaba decepcionado o si en verdad me odiaba, pero no podía seguir sintiendo esos ojos sobre mi de aquella manera… dolía demasiado verlos así cuando eran los mismos que en algún momento me habían visto con amor. Meiling me encontró en el camino y se encargó de sacarme tan pronto como ella pudo de ahí. No nos dirigimos la palabra en ningún momento, supongo que ninguna de las dos estaba muy segura de que decirle a la otra, de cómo mirarla, de cómo actuar. Me dejó ir sin siquiera cuestionar nada y por ella fue que Eriol y Tomoyo me encontraron, y que las cosas se convirtieron en lo que son ahora.

El tiempo simplemente se iba terminando y segundo a segundo se iban perdiendo en el segundero de la vida que le quedaba en Tokio. Era hora de volver a casa, aún y cuando aquello significara que nunca más la vería a ella: Arantza. Sí, era definitivamente el ser humano más extraño que hubiese conocido nunca, la más huraña, la más testaruda, la más lista, la más ella.

Pero tenía un destino que cumplir y, ahora, debía de volver a casa porque era necesario. Porque su madre lo necesitaba y, ella, no merecía estar sola y si por eso debía de renunciar a la persona que tanto le gustaba… entonces no quedaba nada más que hacerlo.

A demás, Arantza Amamiya nunca había hecho ni el más mínimo intento por siquiera ser su amiga. No, más bien era como si construyera una barrera para mantenerle lejos.

Agua y aceite. Exactamente eso es lo que podía caracterizarles pues nunca podían mezclarse. Era como su estuviesen diseñados para repelerse el uno al otro, como si la vida tuviese ganas de entretenerse a costa del sufrimiento ajeno y, por tanto, le hizo enamorarse de la única persona que, simplemente, jamás le correspondería.

Aspiró sonoramente una bocanada de aire y se tiró en la cama mirando hacia el techo.

Solo quedaba un día en Tokio y debía decidir qué hacer. ¿Debía seguir buscando a aquella mujer con la cual su tío estaba inexplicablemente obsesionado? O ¿mejor trataba de rescatar los últimos momentos en los que quizás tendría a la ambarina a su lado?

¿Qué era lo que en realidad valía la pena hacer?

Se sentó en la cama tratando de ordenar sus ideas. Todo era un desastre y el ver cómo su habitación ya se encontraba totalmente vacía no le ayudaba mucho que digamos. Solamente le hacía sentir más melancolía de la que ya sentía.

Pensó en su tío, Li Syaoran, dueño y magnate de las empresas correspondientes a la dinastía Li. Pensó que quizás cualquier persona pensaría que era la persona más feliz en todo el universo. Pero no lo era. A pesar de tener todo lo que cualquier persona pensaría que la haría feliz, él no lo era. Desde que lo conoció antes de que su padre se casara con su madrastra, Li Meiling, él era así: vagaba en silencio por los pasillos de su residencia con la mirada perdida, como si algo hubiese sido arrebatado de su lado sin que él pudiese hacer algo. Podía reconocerse una especie de melancolía que adornada su mirada pero, también, un odio que irradiaban los rasgos de su rostro y de su cuerpo.

Había mucho dolor encerrado y, él, lo sabía. El problema es que a pesar de que habían pasado lso años no había conseguido saber el porqué.

Su ahora madre no había querido hablar de ellos pues, a su parecer, no le correspondía. Las hermanas de su tío simplemente omitían el tema cada vez que podían y, Li Ieran, bueno, nadie se mete con ella así que lo más saludable era mantener una muy buena distancia.

Se levantó y sacó de su mochila los últimos papeles que había conseguido para nada. Su estancia en Japón, al parecer se tío, quedaría como un desperdicio de tiempo al no haber podido ayudarle en nada pero ¿es que no había considerado la cantidad de mujeres con ese nombre que encontraría? ¿Acaso esperaba que visitara una por una a las mujeres o que buscara en el extranjero a las que se fueron?

Hasta donde sabía, él había dejado de ver a esa Sakura hacía más de 15 años ¿Acaso no consideró la posibilidad de que se casara, muriera, cambiase de nombre? Pero, la pregunta que más taladraba su mente era solamente una: ¿quién era Sakura y qué tuvo que ver con el misterio del pasado de los Li?

Miró su reloj y suspiró. No valía la pena seguir cuestionándose, solamente debía decidir que hacer, y ya lo había hecho. Cerró al carpeta, la regresó al bolso de donde lo sacó, y decidió continuar su camino.

-Mamá ¿Alguien de ellos..

-Mei si sabe que existes.- Comenzó mientras se levantaba del sillón en búsqueda de una servilleta que limpiase las lágrimas. Era demasiado duro el mantener esta conversación y recordar todas aquellas cosas después de tantos años.- Algunas veces te ha buscado pero…

-No la dejaste que me viera ¿verdad?- Dijo Arantza enojada mientras se levantaba del sillón y se limpiaba con furia las lágrimas.- ¿Cómo puedes mamá? ¿Por qué tengo que vivir escondida mamá? ¿Cómo puedes ser tan enfermamente egoísta?

-Arantza, no es como…

-¡No mamá! ¡Es exactamente como te lo estoy diciendo! ¡Es mi familia mamá!- Rompió a llorar como hacia años no lo había hecho. Dolía demasiado saberse escondida por años, saber que era el secreto oscuro para alguien que tal vez si la quisera porque un padre amaba a sus hijos ¿no? No era una mala hija y podía aprender a ser la hija que él quisera, solamente quería verlo, conocerlo… ser una chica normal, con padres normales...- Quiero conocerlo.

-Si quieres verlo podemos buscarlo.- Dijo Sakura mientras se acercaba a su hija y la miraba con comprensión, tratando de sentir el terrible dolor que sentiría. Entendía que en verdad se había esforzado por comprenderla pero, aquello era demasiado y entendía a la perfección su respuesta y su reacción.- Sólo necesito que sepas una cosa muy importante: Sí decidimos buscarlo y él te reconoce… Yo tendré que dejar de ser tu madre y nunca más podremos volver a vernos.


	10. Y me fijé equivocadamente en tí

**Capítulo 10- Y me fijé equivocadamente en tí. **

Las gotas de agua iban cayendo una a una contra el ventanal de la oficina, otro maldito día nublado en Hong Kong no hacía nada más que despertarle una melancolía que simplemente no podía eliminar de su vida. Miró el ordenador que estaba frente a él, y admiró detenidamente al cursor que parpadeaba en su hoja de trabajo. No podía concentrarse, simplemente las ideas no llegaban a él.

Y todo siempre había sido culpa de ella: de su existencia, de su sonrisa, de su vida, de su engaño. Todo siempre había sido culpa de ella.

Syaoran Li había vivido los últimos 15 años sabiendo que había perdido parte de su vida, desde el día en que descubrió su engaño simplemente evitó volverse a enamorar de alguien porque el sexo no necesitaba conjugarse en sí con el amor, y las compañeras de la vida quizás ni siquiera debían de despertarle nada más que un deseo. Simplemente nadie volvería a jugar con sus sentimientos.

Años después de su fallida relación con Kinomoto, simplemente evitó las relaciones formales, aunque no podía negar a sus constantes compañeras sexuales. Pero ninguna era ni sería ella. Hasta que apareció Nikki Aherm, una diseñadora americana que vivía de su sobrina quien había sido asignada a vivir bajo su tutela: Alizzé Aherm.

No podía decir que viviera enamorado de ella, pero tampoco podía evitar sentir una fuerte atracción hacia ella. Le despertaba ternura verla al cuidado de su sobrina su forma de hablar, su cuerpo. Pero sobre todo sus malditos ojos verdes que, a la larga, siempre le recordaban a ella.

Se sentó en el sillón y miró una fotografía con su sobrino, Yang Reed, hijastro de Meiling Reed. Quería al muchacho como nunca creyó que querría a una persona de esa edad, un tipo de cariño que despertaba un deseo de protección, necesidad de saber de él, reprenderle cuando realizaba algo mal. Siempre quiso tener un hijo, bueno, a decir verdad siempre había querido una niña que se convirtiera en el centro de su vida. Pero aquello era un sueño y nunca dejaría de serlo.

Lo más cercano a pareja sería Nikki y no planeaba involucrarse emocionalmente con nadie y, por consecuente, lo más cercano a una hija sería por siempre Alizzé.

-¿Por qué me hiciste esto Sakura?- Dijo mientras se revolvía el cabello, harto de sus propios pensamientos que siempre le hacían permanecer atorado en ese agujero.- ¿por qué?

En la misma ciudad, Meiling revisaba por enésima vez los documentos correspondientes a la premiación anual del Consejo Asiático de Escritores, pero no conseguía concentrarse, eran demasiadas las preocupaciones que estaban en su cabeza en aquel momento.

Sólo para comenzar tenía que conseguir tener todo el orden porque por fin su hijo, la luz de sus ojos, regresaría su lado y, esta vez, no permitiría que se alejara de ella por tanto tiempo… no de nuevo. Aunque, no podía negarlo, el hecho de que volviera también le carcomía el alma, y su necesidad de sentirlo a su lado la hacían sentirse la más egoísta del mundo: él estaba enamorado y le dolía regresar a casa, y no necesitaba que él se lo dijera explícitamente para saberlo. Era su hijo. A pesar de todos y de todo, su hijo.

Pensó en proponerle en que se quedara un tiempo más, pero lo necesitaba ya con ella. Por años habían sido únicamente ellos dos y nadie más, nadie más desde la muerte de su marido hacía ya tantos años. A demás, sabía que él también la extrañaba pues decidió volver a casa tan pronto terminara la escuela.

La decisión la había tomado él, pero no podía dejar de cuestionarse si aquella decisión había sido la indicada y si ella habría podido evitar el sufrimiento que seguramente acongojaba a su hijo. Porque estaba entre la espada y la pared, entre dos amores seguramente distintos y, a la vez, lo suficientemente fuertes como para hacerle dudar para tomar decisiones.

Quizás no llevaran la misma sangre, quizás no lo había cargado en su seno por meses sintiéndolo crecer dentro de ella. Nunca le cambió un pañal, o lo acercó a su pecho para alimentarle. En realidad, jamás había experimentado aquello. Pero, a diferencia de muchas mujeres que sí habían engendrado a un niño, ella había conocido el amor incondicional en su máxima expresión, el amor a primera vista, el calor de una mano pequeña buscando refugio en su cuerpo.

Eran familia y, escogiese lo que él escogiese, ella siempre lo apoyaría, como él siempre la apoyó a ella.

Al mismo tiempo, Sakura y su hija no dejaban de rondar por su cabeza. Eriol no le había permitido si quiera intentar hablar con ellas, advertirles de lo que se venía encima con esta historia. Amamiya se la había jugado muy bien al sacarle la historia a Kinomoto pues, por extraño que parezca, era tan cercana a la realidad que ella recordaba que podría apostar que la misma Sakura había escrito su historia.

Pero no lo creía posible. Era demasiado riesgo para ella y su bebé.

Bueno, su hija.

No pudo evitar suspirar mientras imaginaba cómo es que podría ser aquella niña. ¿Se parecería acaso a su madre? ¿Sería como ella tan dulce, amable, vivaz, luchadora, etc.? O sería más bien como Syaoran, su padre ¿Calculadora y planificadora, obsesiva y comprometida, trabajadora y con ese temperamento que únicamente los Li tienen? ¿Cómo es que ella sería?

Y ¿qué pasaría con ella ahora que este libro existía? Aquella historia, quizás, no mencionó explícitamente la existencia de esa niña pues, como es de esperarse, aquello podía hacer que muchísimos problemas se les sobrevinieran encima. Pero, si sabías leer entre líneas, sabías exactamente a qué se refería con el "no me quedé sola".

Y Syaoran, ¿qué sucedería con él ahora que el destino regresaba a golpearle el rostro? No tenía nada en contra de Nikki, es decir, no era la mejor persona que había conocido en su vida, pero no tenía los argumentos suficientes para decir que era la peor. Pero ella no era para él y, aunque no lo quisieran ver, las cosas simplemente nunca funcionarían entre ellos más allá de los encontrones en la cama.

Pero, la niña, esa personita no había dejado de rondar por su mente durante los últimos 15 años y, ella, solamente guardaba una imagen impresionante en su memoria: sus ojos ambarinos. ¿Acaso abrían cambiado de color conforme creció? No lo sabía, quizás ni siquiera podría reconocerla en la calle porque ambas eran casi unas completas desconocidas.

Y el "casi" era la palabra clave.

Claro que sí se habían conocido, alguna vez, la última vez en la que Sakura Kinomoto y Meiling Li se vieron hacía ya tanto tiempo.

_Si las fechas no mentían, en definitiva la niña tendría que estar por nacer si no es que ya había nacido. No podía evitar preocuparse por ella y la que seguramente ya era nueva madre pero ¿dónde buscarlas? ¿Cómo saber si estaban bien sin hacer que la familia Li se diera cuenta de que la seguía buscando? ¿Cómo seguirle ocultando a su primo la existencia de un descendiente de su mismo linaje?_

_No le quedaba ninguna opción más que buscarle por su cuenta, sin ayuda de sus contactos que por el mero hecho de ser Li tenía. Se comunicó con un agente inglés que había encontrado por internet y únicamente pidió los registros de internación a hospitales de mujeres parturientas. Tenía que encontrarla, ya fuera bajo su propio nombre o por el nombre de alguien más, pero si la conocía tanto como creía que lo había conseguido… la encontraría. _

_Revisó una por una sin éxito alguno en su tarea… ninguna Sakura Kinomoto vinculaba en los registros. Nombre por nombre leyó cada una de las hojas, hasta que uno hizo ruido en su cabeza "Nombre del recién nacido: Arantza Amamiya". _

"_**-Según la tradición de los Li, si tu y mi primo llegaran a tener un bebé debería de llamarse como alguno de los padres de Syaoran.- Comentó Mei en una de las tantas conversaciones que llegó a mantener con la castaña.**_

_**-No quiero ofender a tus tradiciones.- Comenzó Sakura mientras descansaba su cabeza entre sus manos y miraba el vaporcillo del café desaparecer por el aire.- Pero si llegara a tener una niña, ella se llamaría Ari.**_

_**-¿Ari?**_

_**-Arantza Li-Kinomoto, ese sería su nombre".**_

_Apenas aquella corazonada le hizo imaginar que podría ser la única oportunidad para encontrarla, se aventuró a Tokio. Cuando estuvo fuera del hospital no pudo evitar sentir cómo le temblaban las piernas y cómo le latía el corazón con fuerza. No podría arriesgarse demasiado porque, arriesgarse a ella, implicaba arriesgar a la niña y a su madre. _

_Ingresó a la sala de recepción y preguntó por la familia Amamiya, considerando que así se apellidaba la niña, y se identificó como una vieja amiga de la madre. Se dirigió hacia la habitación indicada no sin antes detenerse en los cuneros, imaginando como sería que se vería un hijo propio en una de esas pequeñas cunitas._

_Suspiró._

_Y no pudo evitar dirigir su mirada a una pequeñita envuelta en su cobija rosa que ni dejaba de mirar hacia todos lados. Demasiado despierta para ser una recién nacida. Pegó su rostro contra el cristal para mirarla mejor, y encontró unos ojos que ella conocía a la perfección: ambarinos._

_Ojos totalmente ambarinos. _

_Una de las enfermeras tomó a la niña entre sus brazos y salió de los cuneros, acción que generó en Meiling la necesidad de seguirla._

_Era ella._

_Tenía que ser ella. _

_Se topó con el número de la habitación y respiró lentamente. ¿Qué le diría si era ella? ¿Cómo le explicaría que quería saber de ella, que su primo estaba sumido en la depresión ante el supuesto desengaño y que ahora satisfacía su soledad con cualquiera que tuviera enfrente? ¿Cómo le explicaba que debía de huir para siempre, que no debían jamás saber de la niña?_

_¿Cómo podía ser tan cruel como para decirle aquello?_

_Tocó con delicadeza a la puerta y no pudo evitar que sus piernas temblaran. Giró la perilla y entró sin siquiera recibir el permiso de los presentes. Y fue en ese momento en que ojos verdes y rubíes se encontraron, de nuevo. _

_-¿Qué haces aquí Mei?_

_-Advertirte Sakura, solamente vengo a advertirte._

-¿Me estás advirtiendo mamá? ¿Quién te crees para decirme que si lo busco me tengo que olvidar de ti? ¡Qué pasa con tu vida!-Gritó enojada Arantza mientras comenzaba a caminar en círculos en la sala. Rasgo Li, maldita sea, ¿por qué siempre tenía que recordarlo a él y a su familia?

-Arantza, no es…

-¡No mamá! ¡Sí es! ¿Cómo puedes ser tan egoísta mamá? ¿Por qué tengo que dejarte si lo quiero conocer a él también?

-Porque no te dejaran verme mi amor, por eso.- Contestó su madre mientras se levantaba y se ponía frente a ella, depositando sus manos sobre los hombros de la pequeña ambarina.- En el raro caso de que seas aceptada como una Li, únicamente tú eres Li y yo no; y jamás fui considerada digna de serlo. No importa que no quieras dejarme princesa, me tendrás de quedar y ellos se encargaran de conseguirlo de una u otro forma, pero no nos volveremos a ver jamás.

El llamarla se estaba convertido en la pulsión más necesaria que había invadido su ser en todo momento pero ¿cómo llamarle? ¿con que excusa decirle que quería despedirse porque no la volvería a ver y la amaba?

Revisó entre sus cosas y, mágicamente, encontró uno de los cuadernos de Arantza entre sus cosas, y agradeció a los cielos el hecho de que lo tuviera ahí, consigo, como la perfecta razón para llamarla. Tomó el cuaderno, su móvil y las llaves del ya vacío departamento, y emprendió su camino a aquel edificio que conocía a la perfección por la innumerable cantidad de veces que la había visto dirigirse a casa.

Una vez afuera del departamento no pudo evitar sentir como sus piernas temblaban de una manera impresionante. Moría de miedo. Presionó el botón verde esperando a que la llamara conectada únicamente para hablar con ella, aunque fuera por última vez.

-Y no te lo he icho pero, nos vamos a Hong Kong la próxima semana. Gané el…

-¿¡Qué acaso estás demente mamá?-Gritó Arantza mientras se levantaba del sillón donde había tratado de guardar la compostura que había perdido momentos atrás y que, ahora, perdía nuevamente.-¿Hong Kong? ¿Sabes a lo que te arriesgas? ¿A lo que me arriesgas? No quiero que me alejen de ti mamá, no quiero perderte.

-Y no vas a perderme mi reina. Ellos no saben de ti ni lo sabrán. Somos completas desconocidas en el mundo desde que nos apellidamos Amamiya y ellos jamás sabrán de ti… tenemos un aliado en esa casa.

-¿Un alia…

Pero no pudo terminar el cuestionamiento pues, el teléfono del lugar, comenzó a sonar sacándolas de aquella tensa situación. Sakura tomo el teléfono entre sus manos y no pudo evitar sonreír tiernamente ante lo que oía. El chico estaba nervioso. Demasiado nervioso. Tapó la bocina del aparato y le dirigió el teléfono a su hija diciendo una de las pocas palabras que hacían sonrojar a su niña "un chico".

-¿Qué quieres?- Contestó Arantza tratando de hacerse la dura.- O más bien, ¿quién demonios eres?

-Reed. Soy Yang Reed.- Contestó él sintiendo cómo las piernas comenzaban a temblarle.- Tengo un cuaderno que es tuyo y pensé que quizás podríamos ir por un helado, ya sabes, celebrar que se acabo la secundaria.

-No tengo tiempo, trabajo niñito.

-Puedo acompañarte al trabajo. Subo por ti en 2 minutos.- Y colgó el teléfono.

No pudo evitar sentirse aterrada. Él, estaba en su departamento, con su cuaderno, la había invitado por un helado y ella ¡vestida así! Corrió hacia su habitación no sin antes arrancarle una sonrisa a su madre, y se cambió de ropa en un instante para seguir manteniendo su imagen pero, sobre todo, porque aunque no le gustara admitirlo, él estaba ahí.

-¿Entonces eres compañero de Ari?- Alcanzó a oír a su madre.- Mucho gusto, soy Sakura Amamiya, la mamá de Arantza.

-Yang.- Contestó él.- Me llamo Yang, señora Sakura.

Él la detenidamente pues, aunque fuese extraño decirlo, era muy similar a la descripción dada por su tío y, al mismo tiempo, era sumamente linda, como su hija. Arantza salió del pasillo y lo miró con atención mientras echaba sus zapatillas al hombro y se despedía de su madre. Ninguno de los dos se dirigía la palabra. A decir verdad, no tenía sentido que ellos dos caminasen juntos si se odiaban.

Porque se odiaban ¿No era así? No hablaban en clase y, si lo hacían, era simplemente para estar peleando porque él era tan irritante. Siempre era la buena persona, el que estaba ahí para ayudar a los demás, tan sonriente, tan bobo y, extrañamente, al mismo tiempo tan fascinante.

Nunca había conocido a nadie como él. Sí, sabía que era distinto por el simple hecho de ser extranjero y que quizás esa era la razón por la cual era completamente diferente a los chicos que había visto en su país... Pero seguía teniendo algo más.

Y aunque quisiera evitarlo no podía hacerlo. Yang Reed le gustaba, le gustaba demasiado a pesar de lo mal que lo había tratado todo el tiempo que convivieron en la escuela. Le gustaba el que fuera tan persistente en querer ayudarle siempre a pesar de su constante rechazo. Le gustaba que siempre le sonriera a pesar de que ella le dirigiera esa mirada hostil, que le saludara por las mañanas aunque ganara una mirada de desprecio de su parte.

No era que él se comportara de una manera distinta con ella o que la tratara de una manera especial. En realidad, él se comportaba con ella de la misma manera en que lo hacía con las demás personas.

Y eso era lo que más quería de él: el no tratar de impresionarla, el tratarla como a cualquier chica más... Como a una persona. No como los otros chicos que trataban de hablarle solo para salir con ella o tratar de ser el primero en llevarla a la cama.

Maldito cuerpo desarrollado que tenía.

-¿Qué te pasa?- preguntó mientras la miraba con detenimiento. Algo no andaba bien con ella y, aquello, era evidente para cualquier persona que la conociera.- No te ves muy...

-Mi vida es un desastre-se apresuró a contestar. - más bien, el desastre soy yo. Las cosas definitivamente serian distintas sin mí...

-Arantza...

-No, déjame terminar. Sabes, cuando mamá se embarazó de mí tenía 18. Qué locura ¿No? Era una niña boba que decidió quedarse con una niña que solamente llegó a complicarle la existencia. -Suspiró y dirigió su mirada al cielo, como si buscara que alguna estrella escuchara su historia y pudiese arreglarla. Bufó al no encontrar ninguna en aquella tarde. Aún era demasiado temprano para que alguna apareciera.-A decir verdad, mamá era una chica lista. Después de que nací se dedicó a dar clases de ballet, ¡Era genial! Mi tía dice que fue bailarina durante años y que pudo haber llegado muy lejos. Por las noches, mientras dormía y mis tíos habían llegado del trabajo, mamá se iba a una universidad que daba clases nocturnas y así terminó su carrera en periodismo... Pero sé que quiso hacer más, llegar más lejos.

-¿Siempre han sido ustedes dos?-cuestionó impresionado de la franqueza de su compañera. Nunca habían hablado así, a decir verdad nunca habían hablado tanto sin discutir.-es decir, que pasó con... Tú sabes.

-¿Papá? Él ni siquiera sabe de mí. Dejó a mamá por un malentendido aún antes de que ella supiera de mí. A veces pienso que las cosas quizás hubieran sido mejor si yo no hubiese nacido, o mejor aún, que no me hubiesen engendrado, así ella hubiera conseguido tantos...

-¡Cállate!- gritó el chico mientras golpeaba el barandal del puente haciendo que la niña se asustara.-nunca, escúchame bien, nunca vuelvas si quiera a pensar eso ¿Me entendíste?

-tú quién demonios...

-¿Estás loca acaso? ¿Sabes lo que pasaría si no existieras? ¿Qué pasaría con tu mamá? ¿Eh? ¿En verdad crees que sería más feliz sin tú? ¿Qué pasaría con tus tíos? ¿Y tú primo? ¿Realmente consideras que el mundo sería mucho mejor sin tí?- no podía soportar oírla decir aquello, ¿Dónde había quedado la Arantza dura?-no puedes siquiera pensar en eso... Yo no...

-¿Tú no qué?- le preguntó mientras se plantaba frente a él. Era alto, mucho más alto que ella (aún y cuando ella tenía una estatura considerable).- ¿Qué quieres decir con eso?

Sakura tomó al niño entre sus brazos para no tener que despertarlo, el pobrecillo había tenido fiebre por dos días y no había podido descansar como se debía. Acarició con cariño los cabellos azabaches de su sobrino y sonrió al recordar cuando mecía a su hija entre sus brazos de la misma forma tantos años atrás.

Ya no era una niña y estaba completamente consciente de ello. Pero a veces le era tan difícil aceptarlo. Al haberla mirado salir con aquel chico le hizo tener que aceptar que se estaba volviendo mujer... Toda una mujer.

Se alejó del niño quien seguía sumido en sus sueños infantiles, y se dirigió a su buró. Suspiró y llevó su mano a uno de los cajones abriéndole con cuidado, rebuscó entre algunas de sus pertenencias hasta que dio con ella. Su hija sí había visto fotografías de su desconocido padre en el periódico, le había visto en la televisión con aquella otra mujer con la que ahora compartía su vida y la niña esa que estaba al cuidado de su pareja.

Él había continuado su vida y ahora tenía su propio estilo de familia.

Una novia que fungía de esposa si en el titulo, y una hija que venía dentro del paquete.

Pero él tenía una verdadera hija que pudo haber estado bajo su cuidado, y aunque se negara a aceptarlo, también tenía a una mujer que seguía alucinando, por las mañanas, el tenerlo a su lado al despertar. Como lo estuvieron el algún momento y como nunca lo volverían a estar.

Miró aquella única fotografía que aún conservaba con él, alguno de sus aniversarios de mes. La única imagen que su hija no había visto y que no vería a menos de que se decidiera a buscarlo.

Aunque significara perderla para siempre.

Ambos chicos se mantuvieron en silencio, cada uno buscando las palabras para nombrar lo que sucedía. Nunca habían estado así. Él la había acorralado contra el barandal y había apoyado su mentón sobre su frente. Oía su respiración contra su rostro, sentía su calor cerca de ella y, su olor, su olor enviciaba sus sentidos hasta un punto en que sentía que perdía la cordura.

No había razón para intentar negarlo. Estaba total y perdidamente enamorada del extranjero.

Niñas perdón! la universidad me consume espantosamente: entre Freud, Piaget, Vigotsky, Ellis y Beck tiene un plan catastrofico de no dejarme ni respirar.

Espero les guste!


	11. Miradas

Pasó aquella semana llena de altibajos, sensaciones de impotencias, enojos y miedos, sobre todo miedos. Él se había ido por siempre a casa, era definitivo que no lo vería de nuevo. Y gracias a su propio orgullo nunca pudo decirle que, a pesar de lo mal que lo trató durante los últimos años, su corazón únicamente pertenecía a él.

Aventó una de las blusas que llevaría a aquel viaje a Hong Kong, se sentó en la cama y se llevó las manos al rostro tratando de ocultar su sonrojo. Maldito chino, maldito día y maldito el beso que le había robado.

Porque sí, ese día él le había robado su primer beso y, ahora, nunca más lo volvería a ver.

-¿Ya estás lista?- Llamó su madre sin darle oportunidad de limpiar las lágrimas que ya corrían por sus mejillas. Ambas se miraron en silencio, ella sentada en la cama con su maleta a casi terminar y su madre recargada en el umbral de la puerta mientras se acomodaba la mascada al cuello para salir de la casa ya.- ¿Quieres hablar de eso?- A lo que niña negó. Su madre jamás la había obligado a hablar cuando no quería hacerlo, aceptaba a la perfección el hecho de que se guardara cosas pasa sí. Quién sabe, quizás era normal y hereditario, quizás su padre había sido así.

-¿Estás segura de que ir es buena idea, mamá?- Cuestionó Arantza mientras terminaba de poner las cosas en la maleta y la cerraba con cuidado.- Si acaso uno de los…

-No menciones su apellido allá, nunca lo hagas si quieres pasar desapercibida. Definitivamente a alguien podríamos toparnos, ya sea de ellos o de sus conocidos y bueno hija, no soy tan distinta a la Sakura que conocieron hace 15 años.- Dijo su madre mientras le acomodaba los últimos mechones de cabello y la tomaba de la mano en señal de que era hora de irse.- Si quiere buscarlo, entiéndelo no voy a oponerme. La decisión es únicamente tuya. Tuya y de nadie más.

~*"¨¨¨¨¨"*~

-Mamá…- Dijo él mientras revolvía los interminables cajones de la pequeña mansión.- Me voy dos años y tu cambias absolutamente todo.

-Estaba demasiado triste.- Se defendió ella mientras abría uno de los cajones y le pasaba la tan ansiada cuchara que seguramente estaba buscando.- Es tú culpa Yang por irte dos años.- Terminó a modo de juego y lo abrazó con cariño mientras le llenaba el rostro de besos.-No puedo creer lo mucho que te pareces a tu papá.

-Mamá…

-Y que hay de la chica ¿eh? ¡Vamos amor! Seré tu madre pero no soy tonta ¿Cómo es?

-¡Mamá!

-Ves, sí hay una chica.- Dijo ella mientras ambos rompían a reír. Así era Meiling Reed, toda una niña cuando se trataba de molestar y jugar con su hijo.- ¿Cómo es?

-Muy linda.- Dijo él no sin antes sonrojarse al recordar su primer y único beso, y también el golpe que recibió de parte de ella. Pero había valido la pena.-Es muy….

-¡Dios mío! ¡La besaste!

-¡MAMÁ!

~*"¨¨¨¨¨"*~

Miedo era una palabra que no alcanzaba a describir cómo se sentía en ese momento. Siempre había soñado con conocerle toda la vida, había alucinado con su presencia, con sus abrazos, incluso con sus elogios. Pero, aquello, no era nada más que un simple sueño porque nunca lo conocería.

No si eso implicaba renunciar a su madre.

Quiso recordar el apellido de quien se suponía era su padre pero, aún y cuando trataba de remembrar aquella conversación con su madre el nombre jamás apareció en su mente. Quién sabe, quizás era mejor que las cosas se quedaran así.

Miró a su madre quien caminaba perdida en sus pensamientos por el pasillo que comunicaba a la sala de abordaje con el avión, ¿cómo era que ella habría soportado estar lejos de él si aún lo amaba? Porque, aunque su madre nunca se lo dijera, ella sabía que aún sentía ese lazo hacia él.

El amor, definitivamente, era demasiado complicado en muchas situaciones.

Y la situación propia no era la excepción.

-Todo va a estar bien Ari, tu solo disfruta este viaje.- Dijo su madre mientras la miraba, ¿cuánto tiempo llevaba viéndola así? O, mejor dicho, ¿en qué momento el avión había despegado?

-Mamá…

-Yo creo que él también te quiere. Te miraba de una forma especial…

-No lo digas.- Dijo la chica mientras cruzaba los brazos y miraba por la ventanilla.- Él sería la última persona en el mundo en la que me fijaría. Es un mocoso.- Y, sin mirar a su madre dibujó una sonrisa al solo recordarlo, a pesar de que hacerlo le hiciera daño.

~*"¨¨¨¨¨"*~

Al mismo tiempo, en la ciudad de Hong Kong tres personas se encontraban involucradas en una acalorada discusión. Meiling Reed era una persona de temperamento fuerte, pero nunca se comparaba con el temperamento de la matriarca de los Li, Ieran. A pesar de que ya se notaba el pasar de los años por su cuerpo, no podía evitarse notar lo hermosa que era y, sus ojos, reflejaban una fuerza que podía callar a quien fuese que estuviese frente a ella.

Y, esas dos mujeres en contra de Syaoran Li no le dejaban en camino fácil.

-Tienes que ir Syaoran.- Reiteró Mei mientras golpeaba con fuerza el escritorio.- Como familia somos anfitriones, siempre lo hemos sido. ¿Podrías dejar de ser una niña asustada? ¡Han pasado años desde el incidente con Kinomoto!, ese libro no es nada más que una historia.

-No planeo ir Meiling, Simplemente no quiero ir…

-Nadie te está preguntando si es que quieres ir o no XIao Lang.- Espetó la matriarca de lso Lo haciéndole que quitara su atención de la ojirubí. Syaoran no tuvo argumento alguno con el cual pudiese debatir aquello.

Ieran Li despertaba en su hijo una serie de sentimientos encontrados que ni siquiera él mismo podía explicar. Sentía respeto y admiración por la mujer que lo había llevado en su seno por nueve meses, y que se había encargado de mantener a la familia y la empresa de la misma cuando falleció su marido tanto tiempo atrás. No había manera de expresar como era que se sentía así, es decir, claro que la amaba a pesar de sus métodos pero, también, tenía un resentimiento inexplicable hacia ella. ¿Por qué era que ella se había entrometido? ¿Realmente era necesario que ella supiera todo aquello antes que él?

Pero, mejor aún, ¿realmente Sakura le habría mentido si es que nadie se hubiese entrometido? ¿Habrían sido felices para siempre si ellos sí se hubiesen quedado juntos?

Pero no valía la pena si quiera preguntárselo ya que sí, seguramente ella le hubiese engañado de cualquier forma. Si en verdad confiaba en él, si en verdad planeaba empezar una vida a su lado, entonces ella le habría dicho primero lo que sucedía y jamás se hubiese enterado de eso de labios de su madre… y ella no se habría perdido en el universo como una cobarde.

Pero ¿Realmente ella había huido o él la había ahuyentado antes de que le explicara las cosas? No lo recordaba y la verdad, para este momento, ya ni siquiera tenía importancia.

Más ella no le dijo nada, y eso era como la forma más convincente de demostrar que realmente lo estaba usando. O, al menos, así lo percibía él. Quién sabe, quizás su madre sí le había quitado un "problema" de encima.

Aunque llamarle problema le siguiera doliendo tanto.

No valía la pena engañarse, _la seguía queriendo como el primer día. _

Suspiró y sintió un tanto de pena por aquel que había sido su pasado. Por un momento, pensó en leer aquella historia, pero desechó la idea tan pronto como apareció en su mente. Ella había sido lo suficientemente superficial como para lucrar con aquel horroroso pasado y, ahora, ahí estaba: la historia de su desdichado pasado redactado en un montón de hojas que ahora circulaban a lo largo del mundo.

Más, aún rondaba en su mente aquella pregunta que llevaba 15 años ahí: ¿Qué había pasado con ella? ¿Dónde se habría metido? Después de aquel despreciable suceso en la fiesta de compromiso, había sido como si el universo la hubiese desaparecido. Ni siquiera su sobrino pudo encontrar a Sakura Kinomoto en los años que vivió en Tokio.

A demás, aunque quisiera encontrarla para encontrarla y saber qué había pasado con ella con el mero fin de superarla, no serviría de nada. Ella ni siquiera se había dignado a escribir la historia, sino que la había dejado en manos de otra persona para que lo hiciera: _S. Amamiya. _

¿Qué podía esperarse de ella? No había siquiera dignado un momento de su tiempo ni de su atención en escribir cada uno de los renglones de aquel pasado, ni siquiera había sentido el más mínimo deseo de ser ella quien contara la historia. Más bien, era uan cobarde por habérsela dado a alguien más. Algo que había sido únicamente de dos no necesitaba de un tercero en el asunto.

Pero, aunque él no lo supiera, un tercero en realidad había estado presente en aquella relación desde hacía muchísimo tiempo y, ese tercero, había pasado 15 años añorando conocerle, saber quién era, cómo era y si, en algún momento, él le querría tanto como ella soñaba que un padre amaba a un hijo.

Pero, al parecer, jamás lo sabrían.

-Está bien.-Murmuró rendido, no valía la pena pelear con ellas. A demás, era casi imposible que en algún momento ellos llegasen a verse.

O, al menos, eso parecía decir el destino.

~*"¨¨¨¨¨"*~

-Mamá ¡Esto es maravilloso!-expresó Arantza tan pronto entró en el hotel. Maravillada, dejó que sus ojos recorrieran escrupulosamente aquel lugar. Nunca se habían hospedado en algún lugar tan majestuoso como aquel. A decir verdad, creyó que se quedarían en el apartamiento que la tía Tomoyo y el tío Eriol tenían en Hong Kong, puesto que ellos también pasarían algunos días en aquel lugar. Pero no, ahora estaban alojadas en el mejor hotel del lugar.- Pero mamá…

-Va por la cuenta del CAE-Contestó con una sonrisa, para después dirigirse al dependiente que estaba encargado del área de registro.- Amamiya, Sakura.- Dictó antes de que se lo preguntaran tratando de agilizar el proceso-Somos dos personas…

-Sra. Amamiya, un placer tenerla con nosotros.- Sonrió el dependiente mientras le entregaba la llave electrónica en las manos y se percataba de que únicamente era acompañada por una adolescente.- Disculpe que me entrometa, pero ¿No viene su esposo a acompañarla en esta premiación? Déjeme decirle que leí su libro, me pareció impresionante la manera en la que relató la historia de Ying Fa, es excelente que por fin alguien cuente la versión de esa mujer…-y después continuó en voz baja para que únicamente la ojiverde y él escucharan.-Ya sabe, la familia Li se encargó de difamarla.

Arantza y Sakura se miraron por un segundo. Aún y cuando ella no había escuchado la última parte de la conversación, la pregunta que había realizado antes el dependiente era una que les hacían a ambas con frecuencia: "¿Dónde está el esposo?", "¿Y tu papá pequeña?", "¿Cómo es que dos mujeres tan hermosas están solas?", etc.

-La verdad sí te estás entrometiendo en cosas que no te corresponden.- Contestó con su característica sonrisa que rompía cualquier momento extraño. Esa sonrisa tierna y pura que, en algún momento, habían enamorado al mayor de los Li.-No hay esposo, somos únicamente nosotras dos.

-Perdone una última intromisión.- interrumpió nuevamente el dependiente mientras Sakura firmaba los papeles que le había entregado el muchacho.-¿Cómo fue que consiguió que ella le contara la historia?

Sakura sonrió. ¿Cuántas veces le habían realizado la misma pregunta? Y, lo más divertido de todo ¿Cuántas veces había eludido la misma pregunta de esas personas? Volteó a ver a su hija y ella también sonrió. Después, regresó su atención al muchacho y simplemente contestó:

-La conocí por ahí, y descubrimos que nos parecíamos más de lo que nosotras mismas suponíamos.

La tarde pasó sin altibajo alguno. Ambas mujeres se dedicaron a desempacar puesto que aquellos serían unos días ajetreados. Por un lado, Sakura estaría ocupada revisando asuntos previos al evento de la CAE, seguramente estaría en alguna rueda de prensa y había prometido salir un día con Tomoyo de compras… como lo habían hecho en algún momento de su adolescencia. Por su lado, Arantza ni tenía el mayor trabajo más que el de disfrutar de ese maravilloso hotel, de las actividades que ofrecía como lo eran el uso del salón de danza y de música con el que contaba el hotel, así como pasar todo el tiempo que pudiera con la persona más importante su vida: su madre.

Pero eso no estaba haciendo que pudiese olvidar a Yang más fácilmente.

-No quiero dejarla sola en el primer día Tomoyo.- Comentó Sakura al teléfono mientras estaba sacando algunas de las cosas de la maleta. Hablaba en voz baja, no quería que su hija prestara mucha atención a aquella conversación.- Yo se que quieres mantenerme relajada por cualquier cosa que pudiese pasar y que viniste a Hong Kong sólo por si necesitábamos un lugar a donde ir si algo pasaba pero…

-Sakura, vamos es solo una tarde.- Dijo la amatista por el auricular.- Compremos un atuendo lindo para cuando te reúnas con la representante del CAE. ¿No será más bien que estés afuera y te relajes un momento? No sé si están consciente, pero los Li son parte de las dinastías formadoras del CAE y seguramente alguien va a estar ahí.

-Y no necesito que alguien me lo recuerde cada minuto Tomoyo, ya sé a qué demonios me estoy arriesgando y Arantza también lo sabe.- Dijo ella levantando la voz, captando así la atención de la ambarina que estaba en la cama contigua a la de ella.-Dios me voy a volver loca con todo esto…

-Ve con tía Tomoyo, tienes un aspecto espantoso.- Dijo honestamente Arantza mientras se acomodaba la parte superior del traje de baño.- Yo puedo pasar hoy el día en la piscina, no moriré por quedarme sola un momento.

-Pero Ari…-Dijo su madre mientras tapaba el auricular.- Yo creo que…

-Yo creo que es necesario que te relajes y regreses tranquila para disfrutar de unas maravillosas vacaciones con tu persona favorita, o sea yo.- Dijo sonriente, tomó sus lentes de sol t se los acomodó con cuidado, besó la mejilla de su madre y le quitó el teléfono de las manos.- Dice mamá que te verá en tu apartamento en media hora tía, saludos.-Y colgó mientras le sonreía a su madre.

Aunque Sakura batallara para comprenderlo, era Arantza quien tomaba decisiones más sensatas de entre las dos, la que la hacía permanecer en sus cabales y entender qué era lo que debía hacer cuando las cosas parecían no tener sentido en algún momento.

Tomó el rostro de su hija entre sus manos y se quedó maravillada de esas hermosas gemas ambarinas que adornaban su rostro y no pudo evitar sentir nostalgia al ver su enorme parecido con el que había sido el dueño de su alma y que, tristemente, seguía siéndolo.

La besó con dulzura en la frente y aspiró el tan peculiar aroma que despedían los cabellos de su hija. Se había enamorado de ella desde el momento en el que supo que estaba enamorada, aún y cuando se encontraba en un momento de shock inicial y no comprendía qué era lo que estaba pasando, desde entonces ya la amaba y, aunque la gente no lo comprendiera, no se arrepentía en ningún momento de haber decidido quedársela, de haber trabajado como un animal de carga con tal de sacarla adelante.

Era su más preciado tesoro y, también, lo único que seguía uniéndole incondicionalmente a él.

-¿Segura que estarás bien aquí sin mí?-Pregunto nuevamente Sakura mientras seguía estudiando detalladamente a su pequeña quien, para cuentas propias, había dejado de ser una niña hacía muchísimo tiempo.

-Mamá.- Comenzó Arantza mientras ahora ella atrapaba el rostro de su madre entre sus manos. Era tan hermosa, tan perfecta, inteligente. Su madre era única y si aquellas personas no habían podido verlo en ella, entonces eran unos completos imbéciles, y gracias a Dios su madre no estaba escuchando esa palabra de sus labios sino estaría condenada a un castigo de todo el verano. –Siempre has hecho todo por mí, siempre has estado ahí por mí y para mí… deja que esta vez yo me preocupe por ti ¿está bien? Así que, señorita arréglese y póngase muy guapa para salir que esta chica se va a tomar el sol y a broncearse porque parece un vaso de leche.

-Eres hermosa Arantza.

-Lo dices porque eres mi madre.

-Te amo.

-Y yo más mamá, yo más-

Pasó un rato desde que su madre se había retirado del hotel, y en lugar de dirigirse directamente a la piscina, decidió vagar un poco por los salones de aquel lugar. Todo era grande y elegante, maravilloso. Pasó por varios de lso salones que ofrecía el lugar y no pudo evitar detenerse en el salón de danza.

Era más que perfecto.

Había música a pesar de que nadie estaba en aquel lugar seguía completamente vacío. Se quitó las sandalias que vestía y dejó sus cosas en el suelo para, después tomar la barra de ballet que estaba en aquel salón. Se dejó guiar poco a poco por la música que sonaba hasta que, de pronto, se dio cuenta de que era demasiado aburrida para lo que a ella le gustaba bailar.

Algo que no era muy clásico como el ballet que usualmente enseñaba en la academia de su tía, más bien ella adoraba el estilo libre, una manera propia de expresarse en la que no importaba cuantos tipos de danza combinara, una en la cual simplemente pudiese expresarse completamente. Se dirigió a su bolsa y sacó un reproductor de música, el cual había sido regalo de su tío Eriol en su último cumpleaños.

Se dirigió al aparato de música y conectó aquel dispositivo con un solo propósito en mente: ser ella misma.

~*"¨¨¨¨¨"*~

Hacía muchísimo tiempo que no tenía siquiera el tiempo de pasearse por entre lso pasillos de aquel hotel. Desde el momento en el que se convirtió en una Reed y se impuso ante su familia para poder cumplir sus verdaderos retos, su estancia en las instalaciones familiares se habían reducido prácticamente a nada.

Pero hoy, ahí estaba.

Bien pudo haberse quedado en casa, pero su trabajo demandaba demasiado tiempo, y no estaba dispuesta a dejar abandonado a su hijo en casa cuando él a penas había regresado al nido. Con una agenda electrónica entre las manos, Meiling se dejó llevar por si simple caminar, sin siquiera saber a dónde se supone que llegaría.

Pero escuchó música, y aquel sonido acaparó por completo su atención, llevándola así a encontrar a una niña, si es que a una chica con aquel cuerpo podía llamarse aún así, bailando fugazmente, con el alma en el escenario.

No pudo evitar hacer ruido cuando abrió la puerta, de modo que la chica dejó de bailar para toparse con ella cara a cara.

Y fue cuando se dio cuenta que ella conocía esa mirada.


	12. Verdades que surgen

Tenía unos hermosos ojos ambarinos, ojos grandes pero alargados haciéndole casi imposible descifrar si aquella niña era china o japonesa. Un hermoso cabello miel adornaba su cabeza con un aspecto un tanto alborotado. Por su mirada, podía darse cuenta de que había juzgado mal al creer que la niña podía ser más grande, pero esos ojos que la hacían ver como una chica de no más de 15 años.

Aún era una niña.

-Discúlpeme señora, yo no sabía que...

-Eres muy buena.-Comenzó Meiling mientras se acercaba a ella y, con sus manos, tomaba su mentón haciéndola que la mirara fijamente pues esta tenía la mirada gacha. Quería ver sus ojos. Por alguna extraña razón, Tenía una fuerte necesidad de volver a apreciar sus ojos, como si en ellos se encontrara algo o alguien a quien había conocido antes. Alguien quien, sospechaba ella, simplemente era un producto de su imaginación. Un deseo plasmado en un ser humano simplemente para desahogar su angustia. Nada más..-No sabía que alojábamos a tan buenos bailarines en el hotel. ¿Estás de vacaciones?

-No.- Comenzó Ari- Bueno sí, pero no vinimos por eso. Mi mamá fue nominada por el Consejo Asiático de Escritores y pues, aquí estamos. Dijo ella mientras una sonrisa se dibujaba entre sus labios y, después, dejó escapar con orgullo.-Ella es muy buena y no lo digo porque yo sea su hija.

-Pues parece que ser talentoso viene de familia ¿No es así?-Contestó Reed sin poder evitar perderse en los ojos ambarinos de la chica.-Un placer conocerte, Reed Meiling.

-Mucho gusto señora Reed, Amamiya Arantza.

~*"¨¨¨¨¨"*~

Odiaba a su tío de una manera impresionante. El muy maldito había invitado a alojarse el hotel a la mujer que se hacía llamar "su novia" y eso, por consecuencia, hacía que la ahijada de la misma se adhiriera como un pedazo de velcro.

Y, ahora, ahí estaba; tumbado en un camastro y tratando de poner atención a uno de los tantos libros que su madre le había dado. Al menos, era la mejor manera de eludir a la chica: no tenía que escucharla si su atención estaba dedicada íntimamente a ese conjunto de hojas que tenía entre sus manos.

-¿Me estás escuchando? ¿Yang?- Llamó la chica mientras salía de la alberca y se secaba el cabello con la toalla mientras se acomodaba a su lado-¡Por qué no me pones atención Yang! Apenas regresas y lo único que haces es leer y leer...

-Alizzé, podrías guardar silencio por favor. Estoy llegando a la mejor parte...

-Por favor Yang, ¿Vas a decirme acaso que es más entretenido leer la historia ficticia de esa prostituta barata a escucharme a mí? ¿Qué fue lo que nos pasó mi amor? Antes de que te fueras...

Yang levantó la mirada del libro y suspiró. ¿Cómo era que en el inicio de su adolescencia se había fijado en ella? No lo sabía, pero al lado de Ari esa chica no era absolutamente nada.

Suspiró. La extrañaba. Quería ver sus vivaces ojos marrones, sus comentarios esquivos... y sus labios. Solamente los había probado una sola vez, únicamente la había tenido entre sus brazos aquel día y ya era adicto a su aroma.

A sus sonrisas casi inexistentes.  
A sus ojos marrones.  
A toda ella.

Se percató de que Alizzé seguía hablando, ¿Qué demonios estaba diciendo? ¿De qué estaba hablando? No era por ser cruel o que la rechazara solo por hacerlo, pero lo único que escuchaba que provenía de sus labios era bla bla bla.

-Yang ¿Con quién está caminando tu mamá?

~*"¨¨¨¨¨"*~  
Arantza se dirigió a la piscina acompañada por aquella hermosa mujer de cabellos oscuros. Por alguna razón sentía que algo la ligaba íntimamente a ella, como si en algún otro momento la hubiese visto. Por otro lado, aquella mujer tenía un particular parecido con Yang. No era que físicamente se parecieran, pero sus comentarios y su ligereza hacían que la japonesa lo recordara paso a paso que daba a su lado.

-Y dime Arantza ¿Cuál libro escribió tu madre?-Preguntó Mei tratando de romper el silencio que se había creado entre ellas. Sabía que era una completa locura el mero hecho de intentar relacionarla con aquella niña perdida que seguramente se parecería a ella.

Pero sus ojos, sus ojos eran la perfecta replica de otros ojos marrones había percibido en algún momento de su vida. Eran los ojos de un Li. Más, su mirada. La mirada era cualquier cosa menos la mirada fría, déspota y de superioridad de un Li. Sus ojos, al menos con ella, eran vivaces e inquisitivos, cuestionantes y expectantes.

Eran como las miradas dulces y tiernas de ella.

-Pues mamá...

Pero no pudo continuar porque, como en un sueño, uno de los tantos sueños que había tenido en esos últimos días: él estaba ahí. ¿Cómo demonios hacía el destino para hacer que se topara con esas personas con las que no quería? No lo sabía, pero siempre terminaba sucediendo. Ambos se miraron sin poder entender lo que pasaba, que estaban haciendo en el mismo lugar, en ese momento.

Meiling miró intrigada a su hijo quien, sorprendentemente había adquirido un disimulado sonrojo en su rostro y, percibió, una mirada en aquella niña que hizo que absolutamente todo tuviera sentido. Aquella forma de ver al chico, fría pero a la vez inquisitiva, de superioridad pero al mismo tiempo con dulzura, le hizo ver a una persona reflejada en ella.

Y entonces se dio cuenta de todo.

¿Había dicho que su nombre era Arantza Amamiya? ¿Su madre, la escritora, sería entonces S. Amamiya? Y, fue entonces, cuando no pudo evitar sentir que la sangre se le helaba.

Ella estaba ahí.

_Amamiya._

Sakura Amamiya tenía que ser la madre de aquella chica y, ella… ella tenía que ser aquella Li a la que había dibujado un sinfín de veces en su imaginación.

No había forma de que no fuera ella.

Sintió que las fuerzas le abandonaban el cuerpo, y percibió como la niña apretaba su agarre cuando sintió que el peso de ella se le resbalaba por entre sus manos. ¿Iba a desmayarse? No lo sabía, pero definitivamente era demasiada información para tan poco tiempo. Se dio cuenta de que su hijo la estaba tomando por la cintura y que apoyaba su peso en él mismo para ayudarle a moverse pero, la ambarina no la soltó en ningún momento.

Como seguramente Sakura lo habría hecho antes. Como lo hizo con ella tiempo atrás cuando le comenzó a enseñar sobre sus posibilidades literarias. Cuando le dio esa fuerza para enfrentarse a todos y todo simplemente para ser feliz.

Era, simplemente, como ella.

Pero sintió miedo. Estaba totalmente aterrada. Las palabras de la matriarca de los Li retumbaban en su cabeza, una a una la iban haciendo sentir débil e inútil. Imposibilitada de siquiera cuidarla.

Si ella se enteraba, entonces sí todo por lo que en algún momento se había luchado, estaba totalmente perdido.

_Ambas estaba sentadas, una frente a la otra mientras una humeante taza de té adornaba el ambiente con sus singulares vapores. Las cosas estaban tensas, Meiling lo sabía y, definitivamente, estaban a punto de tensarse más. _

_Se llevo el té a los labios y casi inmediatamente lo dejó sobre la mesa. Estaba demasiado amargo. Suspiró y pensó en comenzar a hablar, pero las palabras simplemente no salían de sus labios. Los ojos ambarinos e inquisitivos de Ieran Li se posaron sobre ella y se dio cuenta de que estaba en espera de que hablara. Y sintió miedo._

_-Tía.- Comenzó tratando de poner en orden las palabras.-Como ya sabe este año hay premiaciones por parte del CAE, y es necesario que la familia Li asista puesto que es uno de los benefactores._

_-¿Algo importante que debas de decirme Meiling? ¿Algo de lo que deba estar enterada?_

_-¿Qué puedo decirte que no sepas ya tía?_

_Ambas se quedaron en silencio nuevamente. La situación era demasiado extraña como para simplemente soltarle la información de golpe. Información que ella ya sabía. Comenzó la conversación hablando de aquellos que fueron nominados, de las obras que con tanto empeño habían realizado para que, como fruto de dicho esfuerzo, consiguieran uno de los premios más reconocidos del continente asiático._

_-Meiling no me importan todos a los que citaron al lugar.- Cortó Ieran como siempre lo hacía cuando le comentaban sobre algo que no le apetecía escuchar.- Háblame de esa mujer ¿De dónde salió y por qué permitiste que fuera norminada?_

_-Porque es buena tía.- Cortó Mei mientras se levantaba y tomaba su bolso entre sus labios.- Es lo mejor que he visto en mis últimos años de trabajo. Y se lo merece._

_-Solo escúchame bien Meiling.- Dijo la mujer mientras se levantaba y se plantaba frente a la mujer y la miraba duramente a los ojos.- Si yo me entero de que Kinomoto está aquí o que esa tal Amamiya se está metiendo en más cosas de las que debería, van a pagarlo caro. Muy caro._

~*"¨¨¨¨¨"*~

Por alguna extraña razón decidió que volvería más tarde a ver a Tomoyo. No estaba a gusto en ese momento. _"Volveré para cenar", _mencionó, y Tomoyo pareció entenderle. Entro a la habitación del hotel y se sintió asustada al percatarse de que su hija no había regresado. Trató de tranquilizarse, solamente tenía 15 años, ¿qué más podía pedir de ella?

Se dirigió hacia la piscina puesto que aquel fue el último sitio donde escuchó que estaría. Se puso las gafas oscuras ante la gran cantidad de luz que albergaba el lugar, y comenzó a buscarla cuidadosamente.

Hasta que la encontró.

Estaba sentada en un camastro mientras miraba detenidamente a una mujer que estaba recostada en aquel que estaba a su lado. Por alguna razón la chica parecía un tanto asustada y, sintió, como su corazón se estrujaba en aquel momento. ¿Qué se suponía que había pasado?

Se acercó con cuidado para no asustar a ninguna de las personas que se encontraban alrededor de la mujer. Su hija no la había ni siquiera sentido mientras se iba acercando, como si estuviese en un trance hipnótico mientras admiraba a la mujer de cabellos negros que estaba ahí recostada.

Pero él se levantó.

El mismo chico que había ido por Arantza aquel día. El mismo que, de una u otra forma, habían roto su corazón en uno y mil pedazos cuando se fue del país. Vio como este se sonrojaba un poco y hacia una reverencia frente a ella en señal de saludo y respeto, misma que ella respondió por cortesía, sin dejar de estar extrañada.

-Mamá.- Dijo Arantza mientras se levantaba del camastro y se abrazaba a su madre. Por alguna razón su hija temblaba y, aquello, la aterró más de lo que extrañamente estaba. La abrazó con fuerza y la dejó esconder su rostro en su pecho, mientras acariciaba sus cabellos para hacerle sentir seguridad.

-Todo está bien

-Arantza estoy bien.- Dijo aquella mujer mientras se levantaba de su sitio con cuidado y se apoyaba del chico para poder levantarse.- Solamente fue un mareo, lo más seguro por el calor.- Dijo la chica de ojos rubíes mientras se posaban delicadamente frente a aquellas esmeraldas.

Y entonces fue la esmeralda quien se tensó en ese momento, Había conocido a muchas personas en los últimos años, pero nunca en sus años de existencia se había topado con unos ojos rubíes como los de ella.

Arantza se alejó de su madre un poco y se percató de que había extrañeza reflejada en sus ojos, incluso pudo ver sus propios ojos reflejados en los de ella. Y se preocupó, no era normal que la expresión de su madre se mostrara tan cuestionante frente a una persona que recién conocía.

-Usted debe ser la Lic. Amamiya.- Comenzó Mei mientras admiraba a la esmeralda que estaba frente a ella. Expectante.. Temerosa.-Soy Meiling Reed, la organizadora el evento. Es un placer tenerla aquí con nosotros.-Fue lo único que atinó a decir. ¿Podía acaso tratar de tocar un tema con el que ambas conocían en la presencia de sus propios hijos?

Ni siquiera estaba segura de que la niña supiera que era su misma madre la protagonista de la historia, y no sería ella quien la dejara en evidencia en ese momento.

-Mei.- Fue lo único que salió de los labios de la castaña quien sentía cómo el mundo se venía sobre ella. Extendió su mano tratando de parecer lo más segura de sí misma, pero sabía que la inseguridad desbordaba por cada uno de sus poros. Meiling tomó su mano y la tomó con fuerza, y ambas sintieron el miedo que corría por sus venas.

Definitivamente ninguna de ellas esperaba verse ahí.

Y mucho menos así.

~*"¨¨¨¨¨"*~

Miró el reloj de pared y escuchó como un "tik-tok" apresuraban su paso. Era tarde, lo sabía, pero entre el trabajo y su falta de ganas para acudir al lugar de la cita le habían hecho demorar más de lo que había previsto.

Recordó como había acordado con su novia el verle al siguiente dúa en el hotel debido a que ella estaba de viaje en uno de sus tantos compromisos, y acordaron que su sobrina se quedara debido a que había extrañado mucho a Yang y esperaba que se pusieran al corriente. No tenía nada en su contra, pero esperaba profundamente que nunca se enamorara de ella, se merecía a alguien diferente, a una persona que le hiciera sacar de sus adentros aquello que nunca decía, que lo desesperara, que lo sacara de sus casillas, alguien que fuera voluntariosa pero no chiflada, fuerte e independiente, no inestable y temerosa.

Alguien que simplemente Alizeé no era.

Miró su pasado en retrospectiva mientras tomaba sus cosas y se disponía cerrar su oficina. Él ya no era el mismo que había sido alguna vez, y aunque le pesara decirlo no le gustaba quien era ahora. Seco, arisco, frío, solitario; eran solamente algunos de los apelativos que lo autonombraban.

Desde ella, las cosas habían sido distintas, como si ella hubiese marcado un antes y un después en su forma de ser, un sus sonrisas, en sus sueños. Porque, después de la las cosas nunca volvieron a la normalidad. Ella siempre había sido ella, la luz que le alumbraba el camino, al que le hacía ver aspectos de su vida que jamás consideró.

Si tan solo ella no le hubiera traicionado.

Si no lo hubiera hecho de seguro estarían juntos en aquel momento. Amándose, siendo uno y, seguramente, con la familia que siempre soñó; con esa niña que siempre soñó tener entre sus brazos.

No supo en qué momento llegó al coche y, sinceramente, no le importaba en lo más mínimo. Bufó ante su falta de motivación para llegar al hotel, pero la niña que había soñado alguna vez. Sabía que ella quizás jamás existiría, pero el soñarla a todo momento era lo único que podía mantenerle en pie todavía. Porque no importaba cuanto tiempo lo hubiera intentado, simplemente no podía terminar por rechazar ese sueño.

~*"¨¨¨¨¨"*~

Arantza las miró a ambas descubriendo la conexión que existía. No estaba loca, sí tenía que haber una conexión con aquella mujer. Pero ¿dónde? ¿Cuándo? ¿En qué momento había aparecido en su vida en el pasado para no poder recordarla ahora?

Tanto ella como Yang se daban cuenta de la tensión del momento entre las dos mujeres adultas, como si ninguna de ellas supiese que decir o si quiera como decirlo. Quiso tomar a Ari del brazo para darle espacio a ellas para que conversaran, pero Arantza se mostraba estática,, perdida entre los ojos verdes de su madre y los ojos rubíes de la señorita Reed.

Y entonces lo comprendió todo.

-¿Ella es Mei?- Preguntó atrayendo la atención de ambas, quienes la miraban con sorpresa.- La Mei que me dijiste ¿es ella, mamá?

Sakura aspiró tanto aire como pudo, sentía que faltaba oxígeno en sus pulmones. No podría mentirle por mucho tiempo y tampoco era que quisiera hacerlo. Era su hija y sabía lo vulnerable que podía ser; pero también era hija de Syaoran y sabía lo perceptiva que era… como él.

No necesito decir palabra alguna para cuando su hija volteó a mirar a la orjirubí quien la miraba con confusión en ese momento. Ari se inclinó a modo de reverencia y tomó sus manos entre las suyas y un "gracias" escapó de sus labios para después mirarla a los ojos. No sabía que más podría decirle, pero aquello era lo que le parecía que era lo correcto. Meiling besó la cabeza de la checa y le sonrió con todo el amor que había escondido para ella en su corazón. Después le pidió a su hijo que se fuera con la chica y con Alizzé.

Ella y Sakura tenían muchas cosas que dejar en claro.


	13. NOTA IMPORTANTE

Hola chicos. Creo que son ya un par de años desde que dejé esta historia, pero mi vida en la universidad ha sido la locura. Les dejo este mensaje porque no se si realmente desean que continúe y si, así lo desean, no duden en que esto es lo que trataré de realizar este verano.

Saludos ¡!


End file.
